Cupid's Game
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: We are all strangers to one another in the beginning and some of those strangers become friends or lovers or simply just passerbys but we never really know. Wouldn't it be funny if cupid gave us some magic love dust? Things would get pretty funny at times wouldn't you think? It's a crazy world they say. Some people just don't really like certain people.
1. Chapter 1

RING RING.

The alarm clock went off. ARGH. Someone groaned as they reached over to turn off the alarm clock.

"YAH! HWANG TIFFANY!" someone yelled.

Tiffany pulled back the covers and sat up grunting. "Argh, it's too frickin' early to be yelling."

"WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP!" Tiffany yelled back.

She got up and got ready making her way out to the living room.

"You don't want to be late for work now."

Tiffany looked over at the calendar then grabbed the cushion nearby and chucked it at the person, "Yah, Yuri-ah, today's my day off."

"Oh, mianhae." Yuri chuckled and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Thanks to you I can't sleep anymore." Tiffany said as she walked over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Ah, Tiffany-ah, that reminds me, since you have the day off, we should go out and have some fun you know." Yuri said.

Tiffany walked over and sat down next to her. "Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard there was this new club that opened just a few days ago. Sica said it was amazing." Yuri said.

"Huh, how does she know?"

"Ah, the place is owned by her best friend." Yuri explained. "So, we should hit it up tonight."

"Hmm, I don't know." Tiffany contemplated.

"C'mon, I think it's time for you to get your pretty little ass out there back on the market. Like seriously, it's time for you to get laid." Yuri said.

"YAH! There is nothing wrong with that. I just like my single life." Tiffany said.

"Well, miss I like being single, tonight you are going with me and you will not be picky. This is why you are still single."

"Yah, I do not. Besides what's wrong with me being single?" Tiffany defended herself.

"I'm just saying you need to start smacking some ass cause if you don't, I'm afraid one of these nights you're going to come into my room and savage me with some Tiffany loving." Yuri said.

"If you keep this up, you're going to end up going alone you know?" Tiffany threatened.

"Araso, araso. You'll still accompany me though right?" Yuri asked.

Tiffany huffed giving her a pout, "Of course but just know that you suck ass."

With that Tiffany got up and went to her room.

…

In the meanwhile, in someone's house, a person is still sounding asleep.

RING RING

The phone is ringing. The person reaches out and grabs their phone answering it.

"Hello?" they say with a lazy tone.

"Taeyeon-ah, are you still sleeping?"

"Uh…" Taeyeon mumbled annoyed, "What do you want Sica?"

"It's already noon. Usually it's me that sleeps till late but boy are you lazy today. Anyways, you need to get your ass up and open the door for me right now." Jessica said.

This caught Taeyeon's attention as she sat up, "Mwo? Are you saying you're outside my house right now?"

"Duh, now hurry up and open the door for me. I've been standing here for like ever now. People might think I'm being creepy and call the cops on me. You have 5 seconds before I break down the door." Jessica finished and hung up.

"Aish, that girl I swear." Taeyeon said as she got up.

Taeyeon went and opened the door for Jessica. They walked into her house and settled in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"I came by to tell you that you must accompany me to your club tonight."

"Uh, wae-yo?"

"Because my girlfriend and her best friend/roommate are going so we need to be there you know. Show them around and stuff. Geez where are your manners?" Jessica said.

"Still lost somewhere in my dreams since you woke me up. Sica-ah, you how I don't like you setting me up on blind dates. You know how I feel about dating." Taeyeon said.

"I never said it was a date. Although her friend is super pretty and very nice. I mean, she's single, you're single, it makes sense you know. You own a club and she's the daughter of one of the richest business owner in the country." Jessica explained.

Taeyeon let out a huff, "Sica-ah, don't you remember what I told you about…"

"Yah, Taeyeon-ah, why do you hate rich girls so much? I assure you she's different from other rich girls. Trust me. Besides, I think it's time you stop running away from life. You avoid any type of responsibilities. Don't you want to fall in love, settle down, and have kids?" Jessica asked.

"Yah, I do what I want. Rich girls are nothing but liars and fake bitches. I hate them and I'll always hate them. And I am taking responsibilities don't you see I manage my club and take care of what needs to be done. About love, marriage, kids…fuck all that shit. It's nothing but a bunch of bullshit." Taeyeon said with a stern tone.

Jessica let out a sigh, "Tae-ah, we all get hurt by love but that doesn't mean it's going to be the same every time."

Taeyeon scoffs, "Well, you didn't get left at the altar. You weren't embarrassed in front of your family and friends. For giving everything to love I got my heart broken."

"Is that why you hate rich girls? Because the person you fell in love with that broke your heart was a rich girl?" Jessica asked.

"All rich girls are the same. I want nothing to do with them."

"Tae-ah, you can't honestly tell me that you hate this girl because she's rich. You don't even know her or have you seen her." Jessica let out a sigh, "You need to let it go."

"I can't. I'll never forget the pain she caused me. If I ever get the chance, without hesitation, I'm going to pay it all back. I don't care who it is, I'm going to show all those rich girls that think they can have everything and play around with other people's hearts." Taeyeon said with determination.

Jessica let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what else to say but you better get your ass ready for tonight. I don't care how much you hate rich girls but this is my girlfriend and her best friend so you better behave. At least say hi then you can go and sulk in the corner." She stood up and looked at Taeyeon with a cold stare, "I'll see you at 7 tonight."

"With that look how can no one say no. Geez, I feel sorry for Yuri already." Taeyeon mumbled.

"Mwo?" Jessica said.

"Nothing. I'll see you at 7 tonight." Taeyeon quickly said. Jessica left her to her thoughts.

"Argh, I'm never going to fall for a rich girl ever again." Taeyeon said to herself before she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

…

7 PM

Jessica stopped by Taeyeon's and picked her up.

On the other side, Yuri and Tiffany were just leaving their place.

They arrived at the club and waited in line to get in.

"Okay, tonight is about having fun okay?" Yuri reminded Tiffany.

"Yuri-ah, you've told me that for the hundredth time today already. Stop. I got it." Tiffany said.

Finally, entering the club, looking around it was pretty packed but before they could get lost in the crowd, Yuri could already see Jessica rushing over to them.

"Hey sexy." Jessica said as she leaned up to give Yuri a peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself." Yuri replied with a smile before remembering Tiffany was with her. "Ah, Sica, this is Tiffany. The one I've been telling you about."

"Wow. You're gorgeous." Jessica said.

Hearing that made Tiffany blush a bit but she smiled back and greeted her. "Uh, thank you. And you must be the famous Jessica that Yuri never stops talking about. You're also very gorgeous."

"I like you already." Jessica said to Tiffany before she turned to Yuri, "Ah, I want to you guys to meet my friend, she's the owner of the club. C'mon, follow me."

Like that they followed her pushing through the crowd. Jessica led them to the deck upstairs, where they could see the dance floor and pretty everything below.

A few moments later, Jessica and Taeyeon entered. "This is Kim Taeyeon, she's the owner."

They greeted each other. "I'm Yuri and this is Tiffany. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

They greeted each other.

"Sure, yeah." Taeyeon said emotionless.

They sit down.

"So, what is it you do?" Taeyeon asked bluntly jumping right in without hesitation. "Are you serious with Jess or just playing around?"

They were taken aback including Jessica. Jessica glared at her. "Taeyeon-ah."

"That's okay. I'm a cop." Yuri answered. "And I'm serious about Sica."

That made Jessica smile shyly.

Taeyeon turned to Tiffany, "Let me guess, nothing because you're daddy's little rich girl so you get all that want huh? Lazy no good, shopping, spending on nothing type too I bet."

"Yah Kim Taeyeon!" Jessica shouted.

Tiffany only smiled, "Ani, I actually own my own clothing shop called SONE. I make my own money and live separate from my father's company. I don't need my father's money. I'm fine without having millions."

Taeyeon huffed in disbelief, "That's what they all say. People like you can never live without the money."

"Why are you so uptight? You don't even know me." Tiffany challenged.

"I don't need to know you. Rich bitches like you are all the same." Taeyeon said.

Yuri and Jessica sat watching the two as they go at each other. Yuri whispered to Jessica, "Oh shit. Someone's going to get knocked the fuck out."

Jessica whispered back, "Bet you 10 bucks Taeyeon knocks her out first."

They turn to look at each other, "You're on." Yuri replied and they turn back to watch the two.

"Well, I think you are wrong. I'm not like other 'bitches' you so call. You might be surprised if you actually get to know me." Tiffany defended herself.

Taeyeon let out a fake laugh, "Ha, I don't need to and I don't want to."

Tiffany stood up, "Well then I see no point in staying here any longer. Especially with a rude asshole like you."

Taeyeon also stood up to meet her. "Asshole? Ha. You're crazy. I don't want to see or be in the same room with a selfish rich bitch like you."

Yuri and Jessica don't say anything as they are in awe mouths hanging as they watched the scene before them.

Jessica leaned over to Yuri and said, "This is so much better than the tv dramas."

"I know." Yuri replied.

"Well I hope I don't ever see your face ever again." Tiffany said gathering her things.

"And I hope that I don't ever your face again." Taeyeon repeated her words to her.

"You're a jerk." Tiffany said.

"You're nothing." Taeyeon retorts.

"You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch."

"I hate you." Tiffany said.

"I hate you more." Taeyeon responded.

They got closer to each other getting in each other's faces.

"I'm leaving."

"Good. Leave."

"Fine." Tiffany said almost a shout.

"Fine." Taeyeon repeated with the same volume.

Yuri and Jessica were still sitting watching on as they sip from their glasses.

"This one doesn't end happily." Jessica said.

Yuri turned to her and looked at her with a sarcastic look and tone. "Ya think?" With that Yuri got up and pulled Tiffany back, "Okay. That's enough."

Jessica got up and stood in her place awkwardly. "Awkward."

"Sorry sweetie but I think it's time for us to go." Yuri said. "I'll call you later." With that Yuri pulled an angry Tiffany along with her out the door.

After they left, Jessica hit Taeyeon on the arm, "Argh, why did you do that? Didn't I tell you to be nice earlier?" she finished and continued to hit Taeyeon.

Taeyeon moved away from Jessica's hitting, "Yah, I told you that I didn't like people like that."

"Well, you could've pretended to be nice for a second then left. Geez, way to be an ass." With that Jessica walked out of the room.

…

Yuri and Tiffany had just arrived home.

Tiffany huffed as she walked in, "Argh, I hate that girl. She was such a bitch. What kind of person just right out gets in your personal business and tells you they hate you without knowing you like that? She has some serious issues."

Tiffany stopped her ranting and turned around pointing at Yuri. "You, it was all because you and your stupid plan to get me out. This is why I don't go out anymore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to go all rich bitch girl on you. Sica told me she was nice and sweet." Yuri explained.

"Nice? Sweet? Right, there was totally none of that anywhere to be found. Argh. I hate you."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Argh. Don't even try…well at least not tonight. Try tomorrow. I have to work tomorrow. Try some other day. I'm going to go to bed." Tiffany said exhaustedly.

"Okay. I'll see you some other day then. I got to call Sica."

"Whatever, good night." Tiffany said and went into her room.

…

Taeyeon walked into her home and threw her keys onto the coffee table huffing in disbelief placing her hands on her hips.

"Who does she think she is? No one has ever called me an asshole and a jerk. She's got guts to get up in my face, in my club. Argh, I hope I don't ever run into her ever again."

Like that she walked into her bedroom and shut the door as she got ready for bed.

…

Yuri and Jessica had met up late at a café shop to chat.

"Tell your friend I'm sorry about what happened."

"She'll be okay. She doesn't hold grudges." Yuri said. "And you lost the bet."

"No I didn't. Neither threw a punch." Jessica said.

"I suppose they didn't."

"I wish there was something we could do to make it better." Jessica said with a sigh.

Yuri suddenly had a grin forming on her lips.

"What?"

Yuri continued, "Maybe we could help them get along."

"I'm sure I don't want to die yet."

"They started on a bad foot. Maybe they could try again in a different place you know?" Yuri said.

"Do I even want to know?" Sica asked looking scared.

"Oh, you'll see." Yuri said with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this will work?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out." Yuri answered.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down waiting for Tiffany and Taeyeon to show up.

It wasn't long before Tiffany arrived and greeted the couple. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I just closed the shop and rushed over."

"That's okay. We just got here too so don't worry about it." Jessica answered.

"I'm sorry about the other day at the club and everything." Tiffany said.

"That's okay. I think Taeyeon went overboard to begin with so don't worry about it." Jessica reassured her.

They sat in awkward silence before Jessica spoke again.

"So, you said that you own SONE clothes right?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm not interested in my father's business."

"Why not? It's an international success?"

"I just wanted to do my own thing. Find my own success through my own hard working experience. Nothing comes easy." Tiffany answered.

"Well, wouldn't you have to run it after a while?" Jessica asked.

"My brother would take over the company then." Tiffany answered.

"You have a brother?" Jessica said.

"Yah!" Yuri nudged her.

Jessica looked at her, "What? I didn't know she has a brother so I'm just saying. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

"You better." Yuri said.

"Don't stress over it, he's married and has a kid." Tiffany said with a chuckle.

"What's taking her so long?" Jessica fussed.

"Who?" Tiffany asked curiously.

Just then Taeyeon arrived and approach them. "If I knew you were going to invite her, I wouldn't have even bothered." She finished with a cold tone.

"Well, if I knew that you were the invited guest, I wouldn't have come either." Tiffany responded with her own coldness.

Yuri and Jessica stood up, each going over to their best friend's sides.

Jessica leaned in to whisper, "Yah, be nice this time. Please?"

Taeyeon huffed and sighed, "Fine but don't expect me to talk to her."

"Just don't be rude. You don't have to say anything." Jessica said.

On the other side, Yuri leaned in and whispered to Tiffany, "Fany-ah, please try to get along. I know that you're not fond of her but please just for tonight, just please for me?"

Tiffany felt bad hearing Yuri plead with her. She let out a sigh, "Okay but if she pulls shit like she did last time, I can't promise you I won't punch her in the face."

Yuri smiled at her, "Thank you."

Like that they finally got to their dinner but it was awkward because Tiffany and Taeyeon didn't say one word to the other.

They gave each other dirty looks but didn't say anything.

After finishing their dinner, Yuri and Jessica decided that they were going to go to Taeyeon's club and start over new.

They arrived at the club and entered. Instead of going up to the booth box, they stayed on the floor level and sat in an open booth.

"Let's go dance." Yuri suggested as she pulled Jessica with her. "Come with us." She said to Tiffany.

"That's okay. I'm just going to stay here." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Come on. We're supposed to be having fun not being boring." Yuri said.

"Maybe later."

"Tae-ah, come join us." Jessica also said trying to her Taeyeon to go with them.

"Uh no, I don't want to be a third wheel." Taeyeon replied.

"Who said you had to dance with us. There's so many other hot bodies you can rub up against."

"Not now. Maybe when I'm less sober." Taeyeon replied sarcastically.

"You suck." Jessica said as she turned to Yuri, "Come on sexy."

Yuri and Jessica head on out to the dance floor while Taeyeon and Tiffany sat in awkward silence at the table sipping on their drinks.

It's been almost an hour now and they still hadn't said a word to each other.

From the dance floor, Yuri and Jessica watched on.

"I don't think this is getting anywhere." Jessica said.

"I don't know what else we could do. It's not easy like magic that'll make them get along, you know?" Yuri said.

"I agree. It would be easier if they had something that would force them to at least talk to each other without fighting." Jessica agreed.

Back at the booth, the two girls still sat in silence.

Another minute passed.

Finally, thinking about making this work for Yuri, Tiffany decided to break the silence.

"You must have a high interest in music. The music has just been rocking tonight." Tiffany said trying to get something started.

Taeyeon looked at her surprised at the sudden break of silence.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"So, how did you come up with the name GG for your club?" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon huffed at her, "What's it matter to you?"

"I'm just trying to have a civil conversation." Tiffany said.

"Yah, I don't need your fake kindness. I don't like you so don't think your fake kindness is going to change my opinion about you." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany huffed back at her, "Ha, and you think I was doing this for you? I'm doing this for my best friend. I told her I'd try to get along with you. You think I like you that much? You're crazy."

"Then stop trying. I don't need your friendship. I don't want anything from you." Taeyeon said.

"You think I want anything from you? Keep dreaming." Tiffany retorted.

Taeyeon leaned in, "I hate you and I'll always hate you."

"Oh, the feelings mutual."

Looking over from the dance floor, the couple sighed.

"Here they go again. Round Two." Yuri said as she pulled Jessica off the floor with her making their way over to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri and Jessica approach them.

"Can you two get along for just one night?" Yuri said.

"Hey I was trying but little miss short stack here started going off on me." Tiffany said.

"Kim Taeyeon." Jessica said.

"Hey, I told you that I didn't like her but you wouldn't listen to me." Taeyeon defended herself.

"Fany-ah…" Yuri started but Tiffany stopped her.

"You know what? I'm going to go and get some more to drink and have some fuckin' fun." Tiffany said as she got up and made her way over to the bar.

"Fany-ah?" Yuri shouted out after her but she didn't stop.

"Fuck this, I don't need you getting in my face." Taeyeon said as she too got up and went to the bar.

"What are we going to do with them? It's not like we can do anything that'll change them overnight." Jessica said.

…

A girl walking pass them happen to over hear them and smiled to herself as she made her way over to the two angry girls.

…

At the bar, Tiffany sat as a she was served a shot.

On the other side, she could see Taeyeon also getting shots. Giving Taeyeon a cold look, she took the shot and downed it.

Taeyeon also saw Tiffany and downed her own shot.

From a far, the Yuri and Jessica could see that the two were having some sort of shot contest but figured not to bother them.

The girl from earlier sat in between them as she ordered her drink. She looked between them as she waited for her drink.

As both were getting served their shots, before they could drink it, the girl smiled and snapped her fingers as she whispered, "May this drink bond your fate, together you must solve your hate."

And just like that, as the girl got her drink, all three of them took a drink from their glasses.

…

It was late into the night and before they knew it, all four of them were drunk and dancing around forgetting of the argument earlier.

Yuri and Jessica were happily dancing together while Taeyeon and Tiffany were lost in their own world.

Taeyeon and Tiffany were grinding up against each other. Tiffany's back was pressed up close against Taeyeon's front as she wrapped an arm around Tiffany's waist.

Lost in the music and drunk, they swayed their way off the dance floor.

Too drunk to go home, they were escorted by Taeyeon's workers upstairs into the suits there.

Taeyeon built in two room suites in case she didn't want to go home or didn't want to stay home and one was for guests.

Taeyeon and Tiffany were escorted to her suite room. The workers placed her and Tiffany onto the bed and left. They were drunk passed out.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Jessica were placed in the guest room suite.

And just like that, the four of them laid passed out from their drunken night.

…

Unbeknown to the Taeyeon and Tiffany, as the two slept soundly, a shoot star soared through the sky but it was no ordinary star. It was glowing bright blue.

The shooting star shot over them.

They continued to sleep unaware of the mysterious shooting star.

Below from the club stood the mysterious girl, she was smiling as she watched the shooting star make its way across the dark sky.

"It is only when two souls combine that they find the joy of life, it is only when two souls emerge that they find the meaning of love, it is only when two souls become one that all is complete." The girl said before she walked away.

…

The next morning came as the four individuals slept in bed comfortably.

Yuri and Jessica laid soundlessly in bed wrapped up in each other.

It was around noon now as Yuri started stirring in bed. Shifting in bed, she stopped as she felt a body on her.

She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the figure. She could only see the top of her head but no doubt that she knew it was Jessica. She smiled for a moment before looking around the room.

She noticed that it was a strange room. It wasn't hers and sure didn't look like Jessica's. It was very fancy and well furnished however.

"Are we at a hotel?" Yuri said to herself.

Unsure, she nudged Jessica waking up the sleepy girl. "Sica-ah, wake up. It's late already."

Not wanting to but stirring a bit and shifting, Jessica only snuggled deeper into Yuri mumbling out, "I don't want to. It's so nice here."

Yuri chuckled, "I know but we've got to get up. I need to call Fany and see if she got home okay. She was pretty drunk last night. We've got to get up. I don't even know where we are."

"Argh. Way to ruin my morning." Jessica groaned before she up and looked around the room. "Huh, we're still at the club. This is one of Taeyeon's suite." She said as she looked at Yuri.

"Oh, if we're still at the club than…" Yuri started before her and Jessica's eyes shot open wide as they looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Fany"

"Taeyeon"

…

On the other side, Taeyeon and Tiffany were well tucked into bed.

Tiffany's head lay tucked underneath Taeyeon's chin resting on her chest with an arm draped around Taeyeon's waist.

Taeyeon had her own arm wrapped around Tiffany's waist with the other one gently placed on the one wrapped around her own waist.

The two slept soundly unaware of their position.

Yuri and Jessica walked into the room and not believing their eyes, they both said in unison, "HEOL, DAEBAK!"


	5. Chapter 5

"HEOL, DAEBAK!"

Yuri and Jessica stood there in shock at the scene.

Both girls started stirring up from their sleep. They weren't aware of their position as they looked up and over at the jaw dropping couple.

As they came fully awake, they were now aware of their current positions. They looked at each other eyes wide.

They looked back from the stunned couple to each other for a second before they scrambled to get away from each other.

As Tiffany moved to separate herself from Taeyeon, she grabbed the sheets with her which slowly started to reveal Taeyeon.

In a rush, Taeyeon reached for the comforter just in time as Tiffany got out of the bed.

Tiffany stood at the end of the bed with the sheets around her while Taeyeon wrapped the comforter around her as she sat up on the bed.

Getting their voices back, Yuri spoke first.

"Uh, wow. I don't even know what to say and I usually always have something to say."

"For two people that hate each other, you guys sure know how to resolve it." Jessica said.

"I…we…" Tiffany started but couldn't think of anything.

"It's not what you think." Taeyeon stated.

"Riiiight. You two were at each other's throats last night and today you two are in bed together and might I add NAKED! Very Naked. So naked I can see your nakedness. What the hell happened last night?" Jessica demanded.

"I…We…argh, I don't know. We were drunk. Hell so was your ass." Taeyeon said.

"Well, at least we both woke up clothed might I say." Jessica defended.

"Fany-ah, what happened? You're not one to just get drunk and do something stupid like jumping into bed with a stranger." Yuri said.

"I…I don't know. All I remember is drinking at the bar then I was dancing. All the rest is a blur that I don't even remember." Tiffany said with confusion as she clutched her head.

Yuri placed her arms around the girl and escorted her out, "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Yuri and Tiffany walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. Along the way, Yuri grabbed Tiffany's clothes.

Jessica moved in closer and sat next to Taeyeon staring at her with an icy cold glare.

Taeyeon tried her best to look anywhere but at Jessica.

"Kim Taeyeon." Jessica said with coldness.

Taeyeon let out a huff. "Mwo? What do you want me to say? We were drunk. It happened. End of story."

Jessica blew out a puff of air, "Yah Kim Taeyeon, you know I know you that you know you're not like this. You can't just say it was because you were drunk. You better tell me this wasn't you taking revenge for what happened between you and Jisoo."

Taeyeon scoffed at Jessica's words, "Yah, you think I would stoop that low. I'm not like them."

"Yeah? Well you did say if you had the chance you would get your revenge."

"Sica, if you know me so well then you would also know that I would've liked to have been sober to do so. Plus I'd tell you."

Jessica thought for a moment before frowning at Taeyeon. "So you mean, you didn't…? Not on purpose?"

Taeyeon raised both her eyebrows and nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"About what?"

Jessica waved her hands in the air, "You know, about what happened between you and Tiffany."

Taeyeon frowned unsure. "I don't know." she quickly replaces it with careless expression, "but whatever. I don't want anything to do with her and I'm sure she feels the same. This is never going to happen again and I don't ever want to see her again."

Taeyeon finished and got up walking over to the bathroom leaving Jessica to huff in frustration.

…

Yuri and Tiffany walked into the small living room area and slid the sliding door separating the bedroom and living room shut.

Yuri had her back turn to Tiffany giving her some privacy to get dressed.

"Yah Fany-ah, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was so drunk last night I can't even think clearly anymore."

Yuri let out a sigh, "Mianhae Fany-ah, I knew you two didn't like each other and I forced you to come. This is my fault. I didn't mean to get you into all this mess."

Finishing dressing up, Tiffany let out a sigh of her own, "I'm sorry too Yuri-ah. I should've been more careful. What can I do now? What's done is done. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Still with her back turned Yuri asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be here ever again. I know I don't ever want to see her again. I just want to get out of here."

"Yeah. Come on. I'll take you home." Yuri said as she turned around.

Tiffany didn't say anything as she walked up and gave her a hug. "Don't beat yourself up about this. Come on. Let's go home."

…

3 months later…

"Come on, you have to go to the doctor." Yuri shouted out from behind the door.

"Argh, it's just a bug. I'm fine." Tiffany said from behind the door.

"Yeah? Well just a bug doesn't keep you sick for 3 months. Now get your ass out of the bathroom right now. We're going to the hospital. NOW!"

Tiffany frowned her head half way into the toilet bowl. "NO!"

"Don't make me break down this door girl. I will go next door and get that big bald dude to come in here and rip this door down because you know I can but I just don't want to."

Tiffany grunted. "Argh, fine but you better buy me ice cream afterwards."

…

An hour later

"So, what did the doctor say?" Yuri asked as she stood up to meet Tiffany.

Tiffany frowned in confusion and looked up at Yuri, "I'm Pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" Yuri said in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what did the doctor say?" Yuri asked as she stood up to meet Tiffany.

Tiffany frowned in confusion and looked up at Yuri, "I'm Pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" Yuri said with a loud voice making people look at her.

Tiffany noticed the stares and hushed her down while escorting her away, "Shhh. Keep it down will you? And yes, I'm pregnant. 3 months in fact. That's what the doctor said."

"But how? I mean…how can you be pregnant?" Yuri said confused before she looked at Tiffany suspiciously, "Is there someone I don't know about?" then she gasps.

Tiffany waved her off, "No. Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no. I am NOT seeing anyone right now."

"So you didn't happen to fall on anyone or sit on a toilet seat after a man had used it?" Yuri asked.

Tiffany frowned at her in disgust, "Uh, eww, no."

"Then…?"

They walked outside as Tiffany walked over and sat on the bench confused and surprised at the whole thing herself.

She let out a big sigh, "I don't know how this happened. I mean, it's impossible. I haven't been with anyone since...you know…that drunk incident with you know who."

Yuri sat next to her lost in her thoughts. Then suddenly she turned to face Tiffany abruptly startling her. "You don't think Taeyeon's…you know…a man, do you? Or I mean…you know maybe going through some sort of change?"

"Well, I don't remember so can't help you there but…huh…you wouldn't think…?"

They sat at the bench staring at each other with curious expressions on their faces.

"Do you think so?" Tiffany asked.

"Let's find out." Yuri answered.

"How? We can't just barge in and strip her naked."

"We could."

Tiffany looked at her in disbelief.

"I mean you could. You've seen her like that before." Yuri said.

Tiffany hits her on the back of her head.

Yuri frowned for a minute then it clicked.

"Jessica. Taeyeon's been her best friend since they were kids, she would know." Yuri said.

"Really? And you'd think she'd be okay or at least comfortable hearing you say 'hey, I just want to know if your best friend is a man or woman'?"

"I'm sure if I explain to her the reason why she would be okay with it." Yuri answered.

"You do realize how crazy that sounds right? Plus, hello? I'm the pregnant one here and I have no idea what to do. You know how scared I am of kids and now here I am with one inside me. Don't you think I'm freaking out just a little bit here? So NO. No telling your girlfriend." Tiffany said in a panicking state.

Yuri grabbed a hold of the scared girl, "Yah, Fany-ah, just breathe. Take some deep breaths."

Yuri did some breathing exercises with Tiffany to calm her down.

"You're right but what are you going to do? How will your father take the news? How can we know who the father is? This just doesn't make sense." Yuri said.

"Thanks. Just as soon as my blood pressure comes down you shoot it back up with all that. Argh." Tiffany said upset as she gets up and walks away from Yuri.

"Mianhae."

Instead of going back to their apartment, Yuri drove Tiffany to her shop.

"You should go home and get some rest. Stressing about it isn't healthy. You don't only have yourself to think about anymore you know?" Yuri said.

"Yeah? You don't think I know that? I just…I can't deal with all this right now. I need to distract myself for the time being. I'll deal with it and figure all this shit out later when I get home, okay? Just let me be for now." Tiffany said.

Yuri let out a sigh, "Okay, but if there's anything you need, call me. Okay?"

"Okay. Now go before you get your ass yelled at."

Yuri gave Tiffany a small peck on the cheek and left.

…

Yuri met up with Jessica later that evening.

"Sica-ah, if I ask you something, will you promise not to flip out?" Yuri asked carefully.

Jessica nodded, "Ooookay. I promise not to flip. So what is it?"

Yuri hesitated for a second before asking, "About your friend Taeyeon…curiously I was just wondering has Taeyeon always been a female."

Jessica frowned at the question, "Uh, yeah she has. Why are you asking such a weird question all of a sudden?"

Remembering Tiffany specifically stating she couldn't tell Jessica. "Oh, uh just wondering because her attitude isn't very lady like you know." she lied.

Jessica simply nodded in agreement, "Makes sense."

"Hmm, has she always been like that?" Yuri asked curiously. "You know cold and mean."

Jessica shook her head, "She can be quite blunt at times but no she wasn't always like that. She went through a rough breakup that hurt her badly. She just hasn't gotten over it. Sorry."

"So what's she been up to these last few months?" Yuri asked.

Jessica eyed her suspiciously, "Why?" then she gasp, "Don't tell me you're interested in her."

"NO! Not at all. Just curious." Yuri quickly replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Nothing as of late that I know of." Jessica answers.

"Hmm. " Yuri hummed.

…

It was late now as Tiffany closed up her shop and head home. Once she arrived she plopped herself down on the couch.

She let out a huff, "What am I going to do? How do I tell my dad I'm pregnant? I don't even know how I got pregnant. I've never been with anyone but that stupid mean rude short jerk."

Just then Yuri walked in, "Hey, you're back."

Seeing the frustration in Tiffany's face she made her way over to the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Yuri asked.

Tiffany finally let her tears flow out of frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore Yuri. I've tried not to think about it but I just keep thinking about it more and I have no idea what to do."

Yuri hugged the crying girl and soothed her to the best she could. "Shh, it's okay. It'll all be okay."

They hugged for a few more minutes before pulling apart.

"What do you want to do? Let's start from there." Yuri asked.

"I need a vacation." Tiffany said as she took a tissue and blew her nose.

Yuri hugged her comforting her.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later...

Yuri and Tiffany are at Tiffany's store looking over things.

"Fany-ah, I think it's time you tell your dad. You're going to get bigger. You can't hide it forever." Yuri said.

"Argh, I know." Tiffany answered letting out a huff in frustration.

"So how are you going to tell him?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know. My mind is all messed up. It's crazy."

"Oh, I know. You could be like all cool about like say ' Hey, I have a little chick cooking in my oven.'" Yuri said.

Tiffany looked at her not at all impressed. "Really? Like that makes sense. I still don't get it how you were the smartest in your class."

"Hey, beneath all this sexiness," Yuri started drawing circles around her face, "is a genius."

"Sexy? More like weirdo."

Yuri gasped in shock for a second before agreeing shaking her head. "But anyways, when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him today."

"You need me to go with you?"

"I think I need to do this alone. I'll call you and let you know what happens." Tiffany said as she heads over to the door.

"Okay. If you need me just call me and I'll be right over. Araso?"

"Ne. See you later."

Tiffany walked out the door and out of the apartment. Once she was out, she made her way over to her pink car and got in.

Stopping at a red light, Tiffany bit her bottom lip nervously, "Otteokke? Otteokke? Otteokke?"

Without realizing it she was already at the front step of her father's house. She hesitated, giving it a second thought of whether to go in or turn around.

Before she could turn away, the door opened surprising her.

"Fany-ah! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Leo. It's been a while since I've been home. I just wanted to drop by and see how everyone was."

"Come on in. There's lots to talk about. I also have something to tell you." Leo said letting Tiffany in.

Once they were inside, they walked over to the couches and sat down.

"So what's this you have to tell me?" Tiffany asked.

"I know that you're scared of kids but your sister-in-law is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be an aunt. Aren't you excited?" Leo said with excitement.

Tiffany stared at him eyes wide unsure whether she was going to faint or puke so she went with the latter and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Leo rushed after her and knocked on the door, "Fany-ah, kwenchana?"

After a minute or two, getting herself together and cleaned up, Tiffany walked out of the bathroom. She was escorted by Leo back to couch.

"Kwenchana? I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry if…" Leo started but Tiffany cut him off.

"Oh no no no no no, I'm happy for you. In fact I'm ecstatic for you and sis-in-law. It's just…um, is Dad home?" Tiffany replied.

"Oh, he's out but he should be back any minute now. Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything right?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It's just…urgh, everything is so messed up right now." Tiffany said on the brink of tears.

Leo immediately moved over and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay."

He pulled back to look at Tiffany, "Come on tell oppa what's wrong. Did someone hurt you? Do you need me to kick someone's ass?"

At that Tiffany let out a small chuckle, "Thanks and when I know who it is I'll let you know and then you can kick their ass."

At that statement, Leo frowned. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Just then their dad walked in. Seeing Tiffany sitting on the couch with Leo, Mr. Hwang had a huge smile on his face as he walked over to join them.

Tiffany and Leo stood up to greet him.

Mr. Hwang enveloped Tiffany into a hug for a minute before pulling back and joining them on the couch.

"So what brings my little girl home today?"

"Uh, appa, oppa, I um…I…" Tiffany stumbled unsure how to explain her situation.

"Sweetie, what is it? What's troubling you?" Mr. Hwang asked softly. "You don't look so good."

Tiffany closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening her eyes to face them. "Please promise not to get mad at what I'm about to tell you."

They looked at each other before looking back at Tiffany and nodding. "We promise." Mr. Hwang answered.

"Appa, Leo, I'm…uh…I'm Pregnant."

Silence.

After a few minutes, Tiffany finally broke the silence. "Please say something. Appa? Oppa?"

"You're pregnant?" Leo said stressed out.

Tiffany only nodded.

"Um…okay." Leo answered shortly.

"How long?" Mr. Hwang finally said with a clear steady tone yet softly.

"I'm about 3 months and 2 weeks. I didn't know I was until 2 weeks ago." Tiffany answered.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Mr. Hwang asked.

"I was scared that I had disappointed you and Leo. I was afraid I was going to bring shame and harm to you. I didn't know what to do." Tiffany answered honestly.

"Who's the father?" Leo asked curiously.

"I…I don't know." Tiffany answered.

"Wait. You don't know who the father is?" Leo asked surprised.

Mr. Hwang looked at her curiously. "Honey, how did this happen that you don't know who the father is?"

"See, I know this might sound crazy and unbelievable but I haven't been with anyone or slept with anyone. I just woke up feeling sick for a few weeks so Yuri suggested I go see the doctor. When I did, they told me I was pregnant. I don't know how this happened." Tiffany explained.

Mr. Hwang and Leo looked at her knitting their brows confused.

"Wait, are you saying that you woke up pregnant?" Leo asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Honey are you sure? I mean you didn't like sit on a toilet after a guy had used it? Or…"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I know this is going to be awkward and sound super crazy and intruding but who was the last person you slept with? And when?" Leo asked.

Tiffany shifted uncomfortably before answering, "Um…please don't freak out but about 3 months ago…with a woman."

They stared at her eyes wide, "A woman?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tiffany shifted uncomfortably before answering, "Um…3 months ago…with a woman."

They stared at her eyes wide, "A woman?"

Tiffany simply nodded.

"Are you saying that you…"

"I don't know. I was drunk. We were drunk. It just happened." Tiffany explained.

"Are you sure that the woman wasn't a man being a woman?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look." Tiffany answered sarcastically.

"Mianhae. I was just wondering."

"Appa, say something. What do I do? I'm scared. I'm not ready for motherhood."

Mr. Hwang sat there quiet lost in his thoughts for a few minutes before he spoke, "I honestly don't know what to tell you sweetheart. This is something different but I don't know. If you're saying that you haven't been with anyone since…you know…then I don't know what to tell you."

Tiffany let out a sigh.

"How about this? It's been a long day. How about some dinner and rest first? We can figure things out tomorrow huh?" Mr. Hwang said.

They nodded and proceeded with dinner.

…

Yuri and Jessica were having dinner at Soshi Restaurant.

All the while Jessica was talking to Yuri about her day, Yuri was not even listening to her. This didn't go unnoticed by Jessica however.

"Yuri-ah?" Jessica said.

Yuri lost in her thoughts didn't hear Jessica.

Jessica tried again. "Yuri-ah?" a little louder this time.

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts and faced Jessica. "Uh? What did you say?"

"Yah, you haven't been listening to me at all. What's going on?" Jessica asked.

Yuri let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I don't know. There's just a lot on my mind right now."

Jessica took her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, whatever it is, maybe I can help. Want to tell me what it is?"

Yuri hesitated for a second, "I…I don't think I can. I mean it's not that I don't want to but I promised Tiffany I wouldn't."

"It must be something really important since it's making you so frustrated. I'm sure she'll understand that you told me. I can tell this is eating you up." Jessica said.

"I don't know Sica. As much as I would love to, it's breaking her trust." Yuri said.

Jessica nodded. "I understand. It's okay but know that I'm here to help."

"Thanks babe." Yuri replied and placed a hand on top of Jessica's.

They smiled at each other with warmth but it was short lived when someone suddenly appeared sitting at their table with a glass of red wind at hand.

"Ahh, look at you two sweet little thing."

Surprised at their sudden guest, they looked over at them. "Um, do we know you?" Yuri asked.

"Ah, no you don't but you could say I'm a close friend of your friends." They said.

"Uh, okay? And you are?" Jessica said unsure.

"Ah, how rude of me. Excuse my rudeness, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hyoyeon." She introduced herself.

"Well, Hyoyeon, it's also nice to meet you. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, is there something I can help YOU TWO with?" Hyoyeon said stressing her words as she sips her wine.

"No, so do you mind? We're on a date here." Jessica asked.

"Oh, right. Go ahead." Hyoyeon said without moving an inch.

They looked at her as she looked between the two of them looking at her with a silly smile on her face.

"Oh, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not even here." Hyoyeon said.

"Uh, we do mind and we can see you." Yuri said. "Really, is there something we can do for you?"

"I guess you tell me how your friends are doing." Hyoyeon simply stated.

They looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, you know, those two friends that were fighting at the club a few months ago?"

"You must be out of your mind. They hate each other and haven't seen each other for over 3 months now." Yuri explained but then paused and looked at Hyoyeon confused only to be greeted with a silly smile. "Wait, how did you know about them?"

"Are you telling me at that those two haven't seen each other for over 3 months? Oh man, this just got better." She said with excitement.

"Yuri-ah, what is she talking about? I'm confused." Jessica said.

"What are you saying?" Yuri asked skeptically.

"You know that little bundle of joy? Bun in the oven? Cries all the time and pops everywhere?" Hyoyeon says.

They look at her like she has horns on her head.

"A baby?" she finally spits out.

Upon hearing the news, both Yuri and Jessica's eyes widen. "MWO?!" they said at the same time so loud, the whole restaurant was staring at them.

"Sheesh, can you guys get any louder?" Hyoyeon said rubbing her ears.

Everyone went back to their eating and chatting after Yuri and Jessica apologized for interrupting them with their loudness.

"Baby?" Jessica asked.

"Ne. It's a miracle. Though I have to say, two woman creating a baby is so unreal but the beauty of magic makes anything possible. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Wait, magic? You're the one that made Tiffany pregnant?" Yuri said making Jessica turn to look at her in surprise.

"Well, technically, I didn't make anyone pregnant. I just added a little, how do you put it, love dust to the love making and poof, you have a baby. I don't choose who gets pregnant. Now that? That depends on the two who are making with the loving to the bun in the oven." Hyoyeon said.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

Suddenly another woman appears. She shorter , has shoulder length light brown hair. She walks up to the group.

"My sister who is causing trouble again."

They turn to face her.

"I was just helping." Hyoyeon protested.

"By making TWO WOMAN jump into bed and do the dirty then poof pregnant? Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, you said anything's possible." Hyoyeon said.

"I did but I also said not to tamper with fate." The woman answered.

"But I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, Sunny. I didn't tamper with their fate. The two of them are actually connected to each other. Their fates are intertwined like you would not believe."

"But still, you shouldn't have." Sunny said.

"Too late now." She said with a silly smile.

"I know."

"They hate each other." Jessica added. "Are you out of your mind?"

Hyoyeon let out a small chuckle, "No I'm not out of my mind. I was just doing my job so to speak."

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm Sunny, angel of healing and this trouble maker here is my sister Hyoyeon, angel of love or as many like to call her Cupid when she should be called TROUBLE."

They looked at her in disbelief at the mention of cupid.

Hyoyeon continued to smile widely at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm Sunny, angel of healing and this trouble maker here is my sister Hyoyeon, angel of love or as many like to call her…Cupid."

"Cupid?" Yuri asked. "Are you kidding me? My best friend is pregnant. How is that love?"

"I'm giving them a chance to find it in their heart to love." Hyoyeon replied.

"So what does that mean?" Jessica asked.

"There's so much hate between them but underneath there maybe more. It's like playing matchmaker with fate. However, because of their free will, she can't really temper with their freedom to choose whether they stay together or not. It's their choice to find love amongst themselves if there's any." Sunny explained.

"So what would happen if they don't stay together? What happens to the baby?" Jessica asked curiously.

"A baby is a baby. They are human so no reversal to that." Hyoyeon said.

"If they choose not to stay together declaring there is no love for one another, the love arrow will lose its purpose and disappear." Sunny explained.

"But, why give them a baby when they still have their free will to choose?" Jessica questioned. "Do you do that to everyone you match together? That makes it so they don't have a choice to choose though."

Sunny looked at Hyoyeon, "Yeah, how did you manage that? Only Sooyoung has the power to bear gifts."

"About that, I um...I may have kind of borrowed one of her stars." Hyoyeon answered. "They looked so cool and pretty I just wanted to see what would happen if I used it with one of my arrows."

"You took one of Soo's stars? You are in so much trouble." Sunny said shaking her head.

"Focus now, we have a pregnant woman by another woman here, what happens now?" Yuri questioned.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to find out yourself." Sunny answered.

They stared at her waiting for her to continue but Sunny and Hyoyeon don't say anything else.

Hyoyeon finishes her glass. "Hey, that's all we can tell you."

"Good luck to your friends." Sunny said before turning to Hyoyeon, "Come on Sis, no more shooting love magic at people for a while for you."

"What? That's no fun." Hyoyeon whined as they vanish.

They looked at each other confused. After a while Jessica speaks up.

"We have to tell them." Jessica said.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." Yuri said.

"Well, we can't just sit here and let them figure it out. They haven't seen or talked to each other for over 3 months because they hate each other. We have to at least try." Jessica reasoned.

"Why didn't they give us one?" Yuri complained to herself.

"One what?" Jessica asked confused.

"Bun in the oven. It's just not fair."

"Are you kidding me? Our friends are magically pregnant and you're complaining that it didn't happen to us?" Jessica said.

"There could've been a Minnie me."

"And I'm sure there will be one day. Now call your sexy ass down and help me figure out what to do?"

"Fine." Yuri gave in unhappily.

…

The next morning came quickly.

Tiffany, Leo, her sister-in-law, and her father gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"So, darling, what do you want to do?" her father asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Leo? I mean, you're about to be a father yourself?"

"Um…" Leo turns to his wife. "What do you think honey? I mean, from an expecting mother to another."

They were asking questions around in a circle.

"Well…how do you feel?" she asked.

"About what?" Tiffany asked.

"Everything. How's it feel knowing there's a little one inside you? What is your heart telling you?"

"I-I guess, well it feels weird that there's life inside of me and I'm panicking and overwhelmed but for some reason my heart feels really warm like it was meant to be, you know?" Tiffany answered.

"So what's it going to be sweetie?" Her father asked her as he placed a hand on hers.

"I think I'm going to be a mother." She said as she looked at her father unsure of what he'll say.

"Then I say, I'll be expecting two grandchildren." He said beaming with happiness along with Leo.

Her sister-in-law smiled warmly at her. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Tiffany smiled hearing her words as she placed a hand over her small bump.

They finished breakfast and moved into the living room.

"Are you going to stay here or are you going to stay with your friend?" Mr. Hwang asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about what I would do after."

"Well, your sister-in-law and I will be heading back to L.A. soon. There, you'll have the best care and in the meantime relax and not worry about anything. You could come with us." Leo suggested.

"What do you think sweetie?"

After a minute or two thinking about it, Tiffany smiles and nods, "That sounds wonderful. I think it's time I take a vacation too. Better now than ever wouldn't you say?"

They all chuckle.

"Alright, I'm going to go and start packing." Tiffany said and headed up to her room.

…

Once in her room, she gathered the things she needed into a pink suitcase. She felt relieved and stress free.

Just then her phone rings. She picks up.

"Oh, Yuri-ah."

"Hey, how did it go with your dad?" Yuri asked.

"It actually went better than I thought it would."

"So baby passed?"

"Yes. Oh, yeah, Leo and my sister-in-law are also expecting." Tiffany said excitedly.

"Wow, you sound very excited. Did I miss something?"

"Oh sorry right. Baby passed. Baby's good. Baby and I are going to L.A."

"Wow. That sounds wonderful." After a beat. "Wait, What? You're going to L.A?" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yeah, Leo and his wife are going back to L.A tomorrow. They asked if I wanted to go and I said yes. It's about time I take a vacation too so I thought at this rate with me expecting, why not." Tiffany explained.

"What about Taeyeon? Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what? There's nothing to tell."

"Uh, yes there is." Yuri said.

"What then?"

"That she somehow knocked you up with her baby. She's your baby's daddy…wait, would she be the momma? No, maybe other half? Oh, never mind. But you need to tell her that her magic juice juiced you with a little one."

"No. I don't want her to know or anyone else. Yuri please don't tell anyone. I just don't want any more drama especially with her. Promise me. Please?" Tiffany pleaded.

"About that?"

Tiffany's eyes widen as she gasps, "No. You didn't. Did you?"

"Um…about that. We need to talk." Yuri said.

"Don't tell me Jessica knows."

"She knows."

"Argh, I knew it. You're such a little sucker." Tiffany said frustrated and upset.

"It's not what you think it is though. You wouldn't believe it even if I told you." Yuri said defending herself.

"I'm still packing but meet me in 30 mins at my shop okay? Then we'll talk and I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say."

"Okay. See you then. Wait, can I bring Sica?" Yuri asked.

"Well there's no point in trying to hide it from her anymore so why not."

"Okay thanks. Later."

…

After packing, Tiffany headed on over to her shop with Yuri and Jessica waiting for her outside.

They step inside the shop and take a seat in the lounge.

"So, what is it?" Tiffany said not waiting around.

"Okay, this is going to sound strange but you have to let us finish first before you say anything." Yuri said.

Tiffany nods. "Okay."

Yuri and Jessica explain everything to her about their little exchange with Sunny and Hyoyeon.

"And that's how you got the bun in the oven." Jessica finished.

Tiffany looked at them like they were crazy.

"That sounds crazy. You expect me to believe that? Cupid? Are you kidding me? Cupid doesn't exist. It's a myth. Hello, we are in the 21st century. Get your shit together. None of that is true." Tiffany said not believing them.

Just then Hyoyeon drops in unannounced next to Tiffany on the couch.

"Oh but it is." Hyoyeon said scaring Tiffany.

"Oh my god, where in the blue hell did you come from?" Tiffany said.

"Weren't you just talking about me earlier? I'm Hyoyeon aka Cupid."

"See." Yuri said. "Told you so."

"You're saying you're cupid?" Tiffany asked stumbling to finish each question. "So you did magic? That's how I? Did you? Do you always do this? What is this?"

"Yes, sort of, yes but no, maybe sometimes, and it's complicated." Hyoyeon answered.

Tiffany looked at Hyoyeon confused and unsure.

Yuri and Jessica look between the two.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri and Jessica look between the two.

"What? What? What happened? What did I miss?" Jessica asked.

"Are we playing games right now? Oh, I love games." Yuri said.

Jessica nudged her, "Aish, babo." They turn back to the two. "So?"

"This is fucked up." Tiffany mumbled to herself as she slumped back into her chair. "This can't be right. This is a joke. You're joking, right?"

"Oh, I wish she was but nope. It's true." Sunny piped in suddenly appearing scaring the others.

"Can you guys not do that? It's kinda creepy." Jessica said.

"Sorry but that's how we roll." Hyoyeon said before turning her attention back to Tiffany. "So, you don't believe me?"

Tiffany shook her head, "I'm confused."

"Okay, check this out." Hyoyeon said before looking out the window to see a couple not far away fighting with each other. She zaps them with some love dust and the couple soon starts making out.

Tiffany drops her head. "Oh my dear minion, it's true."

"Look on the bright side," Yuri said but stops once she sees Tiffany's glare.

"Yeah? Which side is that?" Tiffany asked.

Yuri points over to the window, "Where the sun is shining?"

Jessica shakes her head, "You idiot."

"What?" Yuri asked playing innocent.

Tiffany huffs, "I'm so screwed."

"Oh, you are passed screwed, woman." Hyoyeon said as she suddenly sips on a glass of wine she got from out of nowhere.

"Sweetie, look, it's not as bad as you think. Look at me, I turned out amazing and cute too." Sunny added.

"Self-centered much?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, very much." Sunny answered.

"Tiffany, don't you think you should tell Taeyeon?" Jessica asked.

"Oh no. No. No. No. I'm not going to tell her anything and neither are you two." Tiffany said sternly. "There's nothing to tell her. I don't want her near me or in my life."

"Fany-ah, you can't not tell her. She is the father so to speak." Yuri said.

"That doesn't matter. As far as I'm concerned and my baby's concerned, that woman has no part in our lives."

"That's unfair to her. You should at least give her a chance." Jessica said.

"Well, if you really look at it, that baby is part of her." Hyoyeon said. "Why not tell her? I mean, two women having a baby? How often does that happen?"

"That's it. It doesn't because it's impossible." Tiffany said getting upset as her voice gets louder.

"Whoa, calm down. It's not good for you or the baby so calm down." Sunny said.

Tiffany took in some deep breaths before standing up, "This is my baby. No one else needs to get involved especially not that crazy woman. I'm going to L.A with my brother and his wife for a while. I need to get away from all this. I'm begging you both to just please let me be from now on. This is my life, my choice, my baby. I got to go. Please lock up when you leave. Thanks. Bye."

Like that Tiffany left the two to ponder her words.

"Well, that was no fun. I'm leaving." Hyoyeon said and disappeared with Sunny shrugging and following her sister.

The couple looked at each other and sighed.

"I still don't think it's fair to Taeyeon." Jessica said.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't forced her to come with me then none of this would have happened." Yuri said.

Jessica leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, honey, don't be hard on yourself. It'll be okay."

"I sure hope so." Yuri mumbled."

Without telling Taeyeon, Tiffany went off to L.A and Yuri and Jessica kept their word and didn't tell Taeyeon. When they met up with her, they had the urge to tell her but never did.

Unbeknown to Taeyeon, for some reason she didn't know why she was feeling sick and throwing up. She wasn't sick or anything but displayed signs of a pregnant woman.

"What the hell is going on?" Taeyeon asked no one. "I'm not pregnant but why the morning sickness and smell agitation?"

As time went by it got better and Taeyeon felt less sick but confused. "Why do I all of sudden feel so lost?"

"Maybe that's because you are." Jessica said as she entered Taeyeon's office.

"Hey, what's up?"

Jessica lets out a sigh, "Too much to even think about. How about you? How you been feeling lately?"

"Besides the pregnant woman symptoms, it's been better but since the sickness has lessen, I feel so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm missing something but I can't put my finger on what it is. It's like a piece of me just disappeared. I wish I knew what it was. You know?"

"I do, you knocked up a girl." Jessica mumbled under her breath.

"What? You say something?"

Jessica looked up at her with a smile, "Oh, I said me too."

"Hmm…strange, right? I just can't get over it."

"I know what you mean. Anyways, I just dropped by to see what you've been up. I got to go meet Yuri. Catch you later." With that Jessica finished and left.

Taeyeon shrugged off her thoughts and returned to her paperwork.

…

3 months later…

A very pregnant Tiffany, now 6 and a half months, stroll the streets of L.A with her cousin. As they walked around looking for baby clothes, people couldn't help but stare at her. As a pregnant lady, she was glowing. She was also growing, a little more meat from the eating but with exercise she looked healthy and beautiful.

They walked into baby store to look at the things there. Tiffany was looking at pink dresses when her cousin walked over to join her holding up a pair of pink boots.

"What about these? Aren't they cute?"

Tiffany beamed with joy. "They are so cute. I've got to get them."

Her cousin suddenly looked at her with a confused look.

"What? What is it?" Tiffany asked.

"Have you thought about, what if she doesn't like pink?"

Tiffany gasped. "Oh my dear minion, I never thought of that. What if you're right and she doesn't like pink? What am I going to do?"

"Well, it's not the end of the world. You'll be okay with it right? I mean, pink is YOUR color."

Tiffany nodded, "Well, I guess, I'll have to learn to be okay with it and you're right, it is my color."

They finished getting what they needed and headed back.

"So have you thought about whether you wanted to have the baby here or back in Korea?" her cousin asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it but now that you mention it, for some reason my heart is telling me to go back. I don't know. It's as if I forgot something there." Tiffany answered.

"Yeah? What did you leave?"

"I don't know. For the past few months I've felt empty and lonely you know? Like a part of me is missing."

"But you don't know what it is that's missing."

"No I don't which is strange because I know I didn't leave anything."

"So staying or leaving?" her cousin asked again.

"I want to have the baby here but my heart is longing to go back to Korea so I think I'll be heading back soon." Tiffany concluded.

"Well, remember to send us lots of pictures."

"I will. Thanks."

They made their way home.

…

1 week later…

Tiffany is greeted by her father who envelops her in a soft hug afraid it'll hurt the baby.

"How's my princess? And baby?" He asked.

She smiled, "I'm fine, daddy. And she's perfect as well. I really missed you."

"I missed you too but are you sure it's okay for you to be flying? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Don't worry, I made sure everything was alright before I even considered it." Tiffany reassured him.

"How long are you going to be staying?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet. I've been feeling lonely and sad lately but maybe that's because I missed you."

"Well, I'm here and you're here now so no more need to feel sad." He comforted her.

"I'm really tired. Can we talk some more after I get rested?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry sweetie. You and baby both must be jetlagged. Let's get going."

They leave the airport and head home.

…

The next few days, Tiffany spent at home relaxing. Tiffany decided to go for a walk and see how things were going at her shop. Before she left, she had Seohyun take care of things for her.

Tiffany walked into her store.

"Welcome." Seohyun said but as she looked up she was shocked. "Oh, Tiffany unnie?"

"Ne, Hyunie, unnie ah."

Seohyun walked over to give her a gentle hug. Pulling back she looked at Tiffany's growing belly.

"Wah, unnie. How are you?" She asked as she escorted Tiffany over to the couch.

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good too. Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl."

"Wow, I can't believe it." Seohyun said giving her bump another look. "How long are you back for?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Tiffany answered. "But it's good to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They enjoyed each other's company and chatted for an hour before Tiffany left so Seohyun could get back to work.

Tiffany strolled along the Han river enjoying the beautiful weather. She watched the people around her and smiled.

"It's good to be back." She said to no one.

After a few more minutes of walking, she stopped in the middle of her walk when she suddenly felt some pain in her stomach.

The pain was written all over her face as she clutched onto her belly. She felt like she was going to faint as she placed a hand over her forehead.

Just as she fell, someone caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Miss are you okay?" the person asked.

Tiffany said with a soft voice, "My baby" before falling unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

"My baby." Tiffany whispered as she fell unconscious.

A while later, Tiffany slowly began to regain her consciousness, "Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"You're at the hospital. You fainted." The nurse said helping her sit up.

"Oh…" then she remembered feeling pain, she clutched her bump, "My baby."

"Your baby is okay. The doctor did some tests to make sure everything was okay. He should be with you shortly." The nurse said before leaving.

"Thank you." Tiffany said.

Not long, the doctor came in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Park Bom." She stood before her looking over some charts.

"How's my baby?" she asked carefully.

"The baby is fine. Looking at the charts here, everything looks fine but you are low on iron which is why you fainted. Other than that, everything looks fine. We'll give you another bag of water and some iron to help." She said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she signed the charts. Once she finished she looked at her, "Will your husband be coming to get you? Or…?"

"Oh, I'm not married." She said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought…I, um, I'm sorry." Dr. Park said flustered.

"That's okay. I get that a lot. Don't worry about it." Tiffany said politely.

"Sorry. Um, I should let you rest, yeah." She said before turning around to walk out but Tiffany stops her.

"Um, Dr. Park?"

She turns to face her, "Yes?"

"Do you know who brought me in?" she asked.

"Oh, uh a young gentleman did." She answered.

"Did he leave already? I want to thank him."

"I don't know. Sorry."

"That's okay. Thank you."

After the doctor left, someone walks in.

"You're back and you didn't even call to tell me?"

Tiffany looked up and smiled. "Yuri-ah."

Yuri walked over and sat down by the bed. "You look so pregnant right now."

"That's because I am."

"But still gorgeous as ever."

"Still the charmer. Does Jessica know you're hitting on a pregnant woman?"

"What doesn't she know?" Yuri said making them both laugh.

"I've missed you." Tiffany said.

"I missed you too. How was L.A.?"

"It was good. I enjoyed it." Tiffany said sounding a little sad.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?" Yuri asked.

Tiffany let out a deep sigh, "I don't know. The first few days was fun and good but then as time went by I suddenly started to feel lonely and sad like I was missing something. I felt…empty."

"Yeah? I know the feeling." Yuri said.

"You do?" Tiffany said looking at Yuri sarcastically.

"Well, my stomach's empty right now so yeah."

Tiffany chuckled at her answer and shook her head. "Gosh, I missed you. How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, they called me. I was on your contact list. Your dad's on his way."

"It was good to see you."

"Same here. I should let you rest now. I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"See you tomorrow."

Yuri said her goodbye and left. Her father arrived shortly and after getting her iron, she was released and headed home to rest.

…

The next day she was feeling better but didn't want to stay home she opted to go to the mall and walk around.

Her father was worried but she said she was going with Yuri. Yuri arrived to pick her up.

They walked around the mall for a bit and took many bathroom breaks or at least Tiffany did while Yuri patiently waited for her.

They made their way over to the food area and sat down.

"So, have you picked out a name yet?" Yuri asked.

"No, not yet."

"How about Yuri? Has a good ring to it."

"I don't know. Sounds mischievous to me."

"How about Jessica?" Jessica said as she walked up to join them.

"Too sassy." Yuri said absent minded.

"What did you say?" Jessica said catching Yuri's attention.

"Oh, I meant, perfect." Yuri quickly implied but still got hit on the arm.

Tiffany chuckled to herself watching the two.

Jessica sat down with them and looked at Tiffany, "Wow, you look good for an expecting mom."

"Um, thanks."

"So…" Jessica said.

"So…" Tiffany followed.

"Soooooo…" Yuri finished.

They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"La. Ti. Do." Hyoyeon suddenly appeared singing scaring the trio.

"Oh my minion, stop doing that." Tiffany exclaimed.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like surprises? It's fun." Hyoyeon beamed before running her eyes over Tiffany. "Wow. Hot mama alert. Someone stop the fire."

"What is it now?" Tiffany asked.

"Is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Where's the fire? Yuri asked causing them to look at her. "What? You said "someone stop the fire."

They shake their heads and ignore her.

"No. Nothings wrong. Just wanting to check in and see how Mama bear and baby are doing so far." Hyoyeon answered.

"We're fine. Thank you."

"Is that all why you're here?" Jessica asked.

"Of course not."

"Then what else are you here for?" Yuri asked.

"I'm here for the reunion, what else?" she said smiling brightly.

"Causing trouble again?" Sunny said appearing out of nowhere scaring the trio again.

"Stop doing that." Tiffany said. "It's not good for me or my baby."

"Sorry." Sunny said then looked at her, "Oh, baby. Baby's growing, strong, healthy, a bit sad, restless, and searching."

Tiffany looked at her eyes wide, "What?"

"Oo, very cute too." Sunny said smiling for a second then she turns to Hyoyeon, "Come on, trouble, leave the humans to it."

"Aww, you suck." Hyoyeon answered disappointed and followed Sunny but turn back around to the trio, "but I'll be back." before the two disappeared.

After their little encounter, the trio got up and started roaming the stores again. Not wanting to be a third wheel, Tiffany left the two love birds and did her own exploring.

She took some rests here and there not over working or stressing her body. After resting for a while on one of the benches near a shoe store, Tiffany gathered her things and got up making her way towards a toy store.

Just as she was walking through the lobby, she suddenly felt the baby moving. The baby was moving restlessly and she didn't know why but it was causing her some pain. She stopped and grabbed onto the wall for some support.

Her breathing became shorter like she was running out of air.

Just then someone rushes over grabs a hold of her before she could fall. The person placed an arm around Tiffany's midriff and the other on her arm.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

Suddenly, the baby seemed to calm down letting her catch her breath. She felt something strange inside of her, she felt calm and safe.

Looking up she saw who it was and her eyes widen in shock. "You?"

The person gave her the same look as she looked Tiffany up and down, seeing the belly bump before she repeated Tiffany's word. "You?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You." They both said at the same time.

"Tiffany?"

"Taeyeon."

Tiffany got her feet stable and pushed Taeyeon away from her.

Taeyeon looked at her with a frown. She looked at the belly and for some reason she felt warm and content. She found herself drawn to Tiffany and she didn't know why. It was confusing her.

"You get away from me." Tiffany said. "Don't touch me or my baby."

"Baby?" Taeyeon said softly.

Tiffany was about to walk away when her she felt the baby begin to move restlessly again like she was searching for something or someone. She immediately stopped and clutched her stomach.

Taeyeon didn't know why but she felt the need to be close to her and this baby. She rushed over and placed her arms around Tiffany again.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me and don't touch me?" Tiffany tried to push Taeyeon away but the pain stopped her.

"Calm down. Like I want to, I'm just trying to help you." Taeyeon said.

"Help? When do help people?" Tiffany said with less energy.

Drained of her energy, Tiffany collapsed in Taeyeon's arms.

Taeyeon cradled Tiffany making sure she didn't hit the floor. She gently shook Tiffany.

"Tiffany?" she repeated a few times but Tiffany was out. Looking around, people were staring at them. Taeyeon frustrated picked up Tiffany's unconscious form.

…

Tiffany slowly awoke to find herself in the hospital.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out at the mall."

Coming to, she realizes that the voice belongs to Taeyeon, who is sitting not far from her.

"What are you doing here? Get out." Tiffany ordered.

"Hey, I saved your ass. A thank you wouldn't hurt." Taeyeon defended.

"I don't care. Get out!"

Again, the baby started moving again causing Tiffany pain.

Taeyeon didn't know why, she immediately rushed over to Tiffany's side speaking with concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"The baby…she keeps moving."

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Taeyeon said as she walked out while Tiffany clutched to her bump.

Within minutes, the doctor came in and did an ultrasound.

"It's going to be cold." Doctor said before applying the gel.

They looked at the monitor and say the baby.

"There she is."

The baby was moving around a bit.

"I think she's under some stress which is causing the pain from her activity." The doctor said.

"Stop staring." Tiffany said looking to see Taeyeon looking at the monitor with her mouth slightly open in awe.

Taeyeon closed her mouth and looked at Tiffany. On the monitor, the baby reacted and begin moving more making Tiffany grimace.

"Whoa." The doctor said. "She's not so happy right now."

Seeing the pain on Tiffany's face, ignoring her, Taeyeon walked over and placed a hand over the belly where there wasn't gel.

The baby seemingly calmed down and went back a still calm position.

The doctor looked at her strangely. "If I didn't know, I'd say you were the father."

Taeyeon looked at the doctor surprised, "Eh?"

"I mean, the way the baby just responded to you was as if, she was yours, like she knew you and wanted you close."

"Uh, I'm not. Just trying to keep the baby from kicking the mother's ass." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany interrupted their conversation from going further. "Are we done?"

"Sure. Right. Yes. I recommend resting and less stress. Less stress for baby means no pain so no stress." The doctor said. "I'll let the nurse clean this up and you are free to go."

"Thank you." Tiffany said.

The nurse helped her clean up before leaving to let her dressed. After coming out of the room, Taeyeon stood to meet her surprising Tiffany.

"What are you still doing here?" Tiffany asked but remembering the doctor's words she took a deep breath to calm down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Taeyeon answered softly surprising Tiffany and herself.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. Bye." Tiffany replied and walked away.

The two stood at the front of the hospital as Tiffany waited for her ride. They stood in silence for a minute before Taeyeon spoke up.

"So, how far along are you?" She asked.

Tiffany looked at her strangely thinking to herself, 'Why is she so nice now? Wait, does she know? Oh my minion, Yuri didn't, did she?'

Lost in her thoughts she forgot to answer Taeyeon who also stood there thinking to herself.

'What the hell am I doing? This isn't me. I don't care. What is wrong with me? I think I've lost my marbles. But for some odd reason I feel connected to her baby.' Taeyeon shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. 'Snap out of it Kim Taeyeon. Get your shit together.'

Lost in their own thoughts, they didn't hear their names being called.

"Tiffany-ssi?" the driver repeated again.

Snapping out of her daze she looked at the driver, "Uh? Oh."

Tiffany got in and the car drove away.

Taeyeon watched as the car disappeared. She mumbled under her breath. "I think I'm losing it."

…

Tiffany sat in bed, her back against the board. She looked over at her stuffed unicorn. She picked it up and looked at it.

"What are the chances that she was there? I mean, well, she was so weird. She was…actually nice. Why would she be nice? Caring too?"

She then remembered when the baby was moving and the minute Taeyeon placed her hand on her belly, the baby settled down. She looked at her belly and gasped.

"You don't think she knows…do you? Are you calling out to your other mommy?"

Tiffany immediately dropped the unicorn and covered her mouth with her hand surprised at her words.

"Oh my minion, did I just say other mommy? I did, didn't I? What's happening to me?"

Tiffany quickly turned off the lamp on her night stand and got under the covers. Laying there, she couldn't sleep as her thoughts ran wild.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tiffany grumbled.

…

Taeyeon too was lying in her bed wide awake.

"She's pregnant. Why am I thinking about her? I hate her. That's right. I hate stupid rich girls like her…but she's pregnant and that baby...what a beauty."

Taeyeon ruffled her hair shaking her head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Whatever. I'm never going to see her again. That's right. I'm a strong woman…who can't stop thinking about a pregnant one. What the hell is happening? Argh."

Taeyeon buried her face into her pillow and grunted.

"I don't do babies. I think I'm going insane."

They both suddenly sat up sighing loudly, saying at the same time, "Shit" before plopping back down into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day...

Tiffany was strolling at the mall. She was walking around looking at baby stores.

While walking around she saw a book store and walked in. Strolling around, she comes upon the section for baby and parenting books. She stops and looks at them.

Lost in her book, she doesn't notice Hyoyeon appear next to her. Hyoyeon startles her as she speaks.

"What are you looking at?"

Tiffany dropped the book surprised and looked at Hyoyeon. "Stop doing that." She gently bent down to pick up the book. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check up on you and the baby."

"Well, we are fine. You can leave now." Tiffany says walking away.

Hyoyeon smirks and follows here. "Play with me. I'm bored."

"No. Go away."

They walk out of the store and continue into another one.

"So, have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?"

"The girl that knocked you up."

Tiffany stopped and faced her. "Are you out of your mind? No and never."

"Oh come on now, that's not a way to treat your bun in the oven's maker." Hyoyeon said. "I saw you two getting close yesterday."

"Are you stalking me now?"

"I stalk everyone because I see everything."

"Look, crazy, intruding, baby maker, love craze, stupid, all up in my belly, cupid, I'm not interested in telling her now or ever. I just want to shop in peace. So please leave me alone." Tiffany said.

Hyoyeon looked at her and squinted, "Hmm…I could..." then she pulled back and smiled brightly, "but what fun would that be? besides i'm stalking you."

"Who stalks someone and tells them that they are stalking them?"

"I do because it's not polite to stare."

'Argh, what does it take to get you to leave me alone?" Tiffany whined as she turned around to walk away.

Hyoyeon was on her tail smiling, "So you and the short one did the dirty and you're poof expecting and you don't want to tell her. Talk about drama…I love it."

"Okay, first of all if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be all poof giant belly. And thinking about it, it's all your fault."

"Hey, I'm cupid, I see fighting, I make loving. It's part of the job." Hyoyeon defended herself.

Tiffany again stopped in her tracks and looked at Hyoyeon suspiciously, "Wait, how did you manage to get me pregnant? You didn't like make her grow a…you know…thing, did you?"

"A thing? Is that what you kids call it these days or are you being shy with me?" Hyoyeon teased. "Oh don't be, you can say pe…"

"Don't say it. Just tell me how did you do this?" Tiffany said gesturing to her bump.

"Oh darling, no there was no "thing" just you and her and the making." Hyoyeon explained.

"I still don't get it."

"Not a lot of people do, but if you want to get into details I'm all about sharing…"

"No, no, no. Short version." Tiffany said cutting Hyoyeon off.

"Oh, you suck. You're ruining my fun. I like details." Hyoyeon whined. "Fine. I saw you two fighting, shot my arrow of love, blue star in the sky in case you missed it, lovebirds got busy, exchanged love juices, and poof baby machine." She recapped.

Tiffany stared at her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Fighting, love arrow, blue star (points to the belly bump), getting frisky...it was all natural." Hyoyeon explained slower.

"H-how?...wait, how come I'm the only one pregnant then?"

"That's because the juices only went one way." Hyoyeon said not to embarrass Tiffany.

Tiffany took a moment to think about it then it clicked. Her jaw dropped in disgust and she looked at Hyoyeon to see her wiggling her brows with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh my dear minion. Oh, that's so wrong. Wha-we-you-baby-she-you-I- oh my yellow minion. You are out of your mind. Why would you do that to us?" Tiffany spewed out quickly hitting Hyoyeon's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it. I'm not out of my mind…well I guess sometimes…hey look, you happened to be there and your fighting was ruining my mood. Cupid doesn't like fighting." Hyoyeon said rubbing her shoulder.

"What was a cupid doing at a club anyways?"

"For your information, I'm an awesome dancer. They call me the dancing machine. It's where I float okay? I like myself a little good time too you know?"

"Float? Are you kidding me?"

"Hello? Cupid, a god type figure. Of course I float. Walking takes too much effort in case you haven't noticed."

"This is like a game to you isn't it? Well, thanks a lot CUPID. You just ruined my life. From now on, stay away from me." Tiffany said hitting Hyoyeon's arm before storming off.

"You're welcome." Hyoyeon shouted out after to her as she rubbed her arm, "Remind myself never to get on a hormonal pregnant woman's case again," she told herself before disappearing.

…

Taeyeon sat in her office at the club looking over some paperwork. She suddenly stopped and looked out her window.

Right at that moment she saw a pregnant lady sitting on a bench with her husband listening to her belly.

It made her think about Tiffany then suddenly the two strangers she was looking at changed into her and Tiffany scaring her.

Snapping out of her little daze, she said out loud to herself, "What the fuck? That was weird. I seriously need a drink or five. I need to a break."

Taeyeon decided to go for a walk at a park nearby. Walking around she saw couples being lovey dovey, kids playing, parents playing with kids, expecting couples excited. It was just filled with babies.

These strangers started appearing to her as Tiffany and her. She walked faster trying to get away from them.

"Am I going crazy?" she mumbled to herself.

She started sprinting until she couldn't breathe anymore. She came at a stop in front of a river huffing and gasping for air.

A figure approaches her making her look up. The person is smiling at her. Confused, she frowns asking, "Can I help you?"

"The question is can I help you?"

Now she was really confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Hyoyeon." Hyoyeon introduced herself.

"What can I do for you, Hyoyeon?" Taeyeon asked eyeing the girl.

"It's actually what I can do for you little one." She said with a smile.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

"You took off pretty fast. Something bothering you?"

Taeyeon was taken aback, "Okay, look Hyoyeon, I don't have time for this. So if you'll excuse me." She said before walking away but is stopped in her tracks.

"You've been thinking about the pregnant lady and her baby a lot haven't you?"

Taeyeon turned around to face her with a neutral expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but you do." She replied happily excited.

"Look, you crazy psycho, I don't know what the fuck you are trying to pull here but I will not tolerate it so you can fuck off." Taeyeon spit out and turned around.

Just as she turned around, Hyoyeon was in her face surprising her.

"You've got quite a mouth on you. I don't think the baby will like that very much,"

"What the fuck are you? What baby?"

"You know the one from yesterday? The one you were touching?"

"Okay, who the fuck are you? How would you know what I did yesterday?"

"No, I'm not a crazy stalker just a regular one and I know because I know. It's a long story but I don't have any interest in your interest about my interest in answering your interest, so back to my interest, as I was saying, what's up with you thinking about the pregnant lady?" Hyoyeon said distracting Taeyeon.

Taeyeon shook her head from the confusion."Nothing." she said as she started walking.

Hyoyeon followed her, "Nothing? I don't believe you have nothing to do with the nothing you just answered me with. Come on, do share."

"Why are you so interested?" Taeyeon asked curiously as she stopped to face Hyoyeon.

"Do you like maybe perhaps like her?" Hyoyeon asked.

"No. I don't. In fact I hate her. I hate girls like her who think money is everything. It drives me insane." She explained as she started to walk again.

"But don't you feel a connection with her? Like a connection connecting you together to form this connection?"

"Strangely, I do, but I don't know why." Taeyeon paused for a minute thinking about it. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Taeyeon looked over at Hyoyeon who somehow has a glass of wine in her hand confusing Taeyeon. "How did you…never mind., I don't think I want to know. I've seen crazier things today."

"So, what's the plan? Are you going to get with her?"

"Ew, no. Why would I? That's nasty. That's just not right. She's preganant. And I don't like her."

"Says the one that made her hormonal." Hyoyeon said. "Mind you she is packing with her punches so don't get hit too much."

Taeyeon looked at her confused, "What? What do you mean? Who are you talking about me making hormonal? What are you talking about? Why am I even having this conversation with you? I'm going crazy, that's it."

Hyoyeon only smiled at her, "Oh, I can't tell you that. I'm not supposed to tell you. But you'll find out soon. I think. Maybe, who knows...I do but anyways it's getting late, I should get going now."

She was about to walk away when Taeyeon grabbed her by the back of the collar of her shirt, "Whoa there chatty one, we aren't done yet."

"I think we are…at least…for now." Hyoyeon smiled before disappearing.

Taeyeon was left to her thoughts about what just happened and what Hyoyeon said. It made her even more confused as she headed home.

…

Yuri and Jessica sit in her apartment chatting.

"So, I think we need to somehow scheme them into getting stuck together." Yuri suggested.

"Are you out of your mind or are you out of your mind? Do you want to die? I'm too young and pretty to die." Jessica said.

"I might just be and yes you are but we can't just let them be like that." Yuri answered.

"Hey, it's their problem why not let them handle it themselves. Besides, Tiffany said she didn't want to tell Taeyeon and Taeyeon doesn't do babies or marriage. I say it's working out for both of them. Why get involved?"

"Because that way I can feel like I'm doing something for the good of myself."

"You mean for the good of mankind?"

"The point is, this baby is both of theirs. And we're their friends. It's in our contract to get involved when we're not supposed to."

Jessica looked at her with an unimpressed eyebrow. "Seriously? Where's your head at?"

"Kind of lost but if we wait for a minute or two it'll come back." Yuri answered. "Nope, it's on vacation."

"Argh, what am I going to do with you? Stop trying to save those who aren't drowning. You're too mischievous for your own good." Jessica said giving Yuri a kiss.

"I know so please don't trust me with this." Yuri said.

"You mean trust you?"

"No I mean don't trust me because it would get us into so much shit...but we've got to try." Yuri said.

"Fine. What's your plan?" Jessica said giving in.

"We are going to go on a little trip."

"Yeah? And where are we going?" Jessica answered with some excitement.

"Australia." Yuri said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"And where are we going?"

"Australia." Yuri said with a smile.

"Why Australia? Why not Hawaii? Japan? L.A? What's so special about Australia?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, it's absolutely beautiful. We'll have so much fun at the beach while the two expecting parents will be locked away together at my family's beach house." Yuri explained.

Jessica smiled at the answer. "We better get packing then."

…

Preparing all they needed within the week, they go out to collect their two stubborn friends. Jessica had one of Taeyeon's maid prepare her clothes and baggage to go while Yuri went to ask Mr. Hwang for permission, once she did, they got her stuff ready.

They arrive at Taeyeon's place barging into her office surprising her.

"Jess, Yuri, what are you two doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"You have to come with us." Jessica said.

Taeyeon eyes them suspiciously, "Why? What's going on?"

"We can't tell you." Yuri said. "You can either come willingly or we'll make you. So, while we're asking you nicely, you should comply." Jessica said.

Taeyeon crosses her arms and leans back into her chair. "Not until you tell me why, I can't come with you. Tell me why and then I'll decide whether or not I want to go with you."

Yuri and Jessica let out a sigh.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Jessica said.

"What are you going to…" Before Taeyeon could finish Yuri covered her mouth with a cloth dabbed in chloroform knocking her out.

"You could've saved yourself so much time if you had just said yes." Jessica said as Yuri picked up Taeyeon's small form and placed her over her shoulder. "I feel like we're kidnapping her…it makes me feel…pretty badass." Yuri said with a smile.

"That's because we are." Jessica answered.

They placed Taeyeon in the car next to a knocked out Tiffany and it was off to the airport.

…

Thanks to Tiffany's dad, they were able to take his private jet. He listened to Yulsic's plan and thought it was worth a try. He noticed too that since Tiffany's been back, she wasn't happy so he hoped this would help.

…

It wasn't long until they arrived in Australia. They moved the two knocked out people to the beach house. They house was filled with food, toiletries, clothes, and cleaned.

The two were left in the bedroom.

Jessica and Yuri smiled mischievously as they leave for their own vacation. Now it was only a matter of time before they woke up.

…

Yuri and Jessica strolled the street of Melbourne, wandering into the farmers market there.

"Do you think they'll figure things out? I mean, how long before Tiffany gives birth?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know but I hope it does. I can't see why Tiffany won't just tell her that she's part of this baby." Yuri answered.

"Even so, I can't wait to see the little one. I wonder who the baby will look like since they're both woman."

"Hmm, me too, which reminds me, she still hasn't come up with a name yet. What's so bad about Yuri? I think it's a great name."

"Hey, if she is going to name baby after one of us, I think it should be me." Jessica said.

Yuri looked at her, "Uh, I don't think so. She's my best friend so, it should me."

"Hey, she was put there by my best friend so I also have the right." Jessica retorted. "Don't make me hurt you."

Yuri gasps at her, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Oh, feisty, I likey." Hyoyeon said appearing from out of nowhere scaring the two.

"How did you know we were here?" Jessica asked.

"I'm a goddess, I know everything. I see everything." Hyoyeon answered.

"What is it this time?" Yuri asked.

"You two are worst of a trouble maker than I am. Are you two trying to steal my thunder?"

"We are not stealing, making trouble anywhere." Yuri said. "We are just helping out two people who clearly need helping but want no helping so helping came to help those two helpless."

"We should like form a trouble club. I take a giving star mix it with my arrow of love poof get a baby, which by the way got me into so much shit from Soo, she was not happy but anyways, you know what I mean? We need to stick together."

"In case you missed it, we aren't like you." Jessica said.

"Oh please, you two are chloroforming people, kidnap them, take them to another country, put them in a house together miles and miles from civilization. That's totally CAH-RAY-ZEE…and something I would do. We are so much more alike than you think." Hyoyeon reasoned.

"SAH-WEET! I love it. You know I used to be a part of a club too. It was called SINGLES but I had to quit because of…" Yuri pointed to Jessica and mouthed her name.

Hyoyeon laughed at the gesture. "So sorry for your lost."

Jessica waves the two out of their little world, "You're not here to cause them any trouble are you?"

"Oh woman, in case you forgot, that's not my job. I'm just here to check out momma to be and momma don't know she got a baby momma to be. Making sure bun in the oven is baking fine and health."

"They are so going to kill us when they wake up and find out what we did." Jessica said.

"They are and it'll be so fun to watch. I can't wait." Yuri said.

Jessica looked at her with the obvious, "Uh, you do realize that they is us?"

"Why would they yell at me?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, one, this was your idea and two, this was your idea."

"Ah, shit."

"Well now my little trouble makers, I leave you to continue your chaos and will return whenever I feel like."

"You mean after I'm done with you?" Sooyoung said appearing from out of nowhere.

"I was just taking a walk." Hyoyeon said.

"We don't walk." Sooyoung said.

"You're right." Hyoyeon said with a smile as she turned to the two humans, "Well, nice talking to you but got to go."

With that, she quickly disappeared before Sooyoung could get a hand on her. "Oh, I am going to beat 50 kinds of shit out of you once I find you." Sooyoung said as she went after Hyoyeon.

"Well, anyways, I hope they don't kill each other. They should be coming to any time now." Jessica said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be the first to know." Yuri said.

"Come one, before that happens, let's have some fun."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just curious as to what will happen once they realize what's going on?"

"Oh, sparks will fly and not in the way you think too. When I say spark I mean fire." Yuri and Jessica continue their walk around the market buying, eating, and looking at things. … At the beach house, two people were slowly starting to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

At the beach house, two people were slowly starting to wake up.

Tiffany had a strong sensation to pee so she slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light, she saw that she was no longer in her house. She continued to look around when she stopped.

There was another person in bed with her. She looked down and saw the body but couldn't see their face. The person groaned and began to stir.

The person than stretched than sat up and rubbed their eyes also looking around before seeing Tiffany sitting up next to her.

They both stared at each other eyes wide saying at the same time, "YOU?!"

Taeyeon quickly move to get out of bed and ended up falling flat on her ass first before scrambling to back on her feet.

Tiffany also got out of bed and looked around the room seeing that their luggage was there.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? Where are we? What is this? What's going on?" Taeyeon spewed out without taking a breath.

"Stop. What? Wait. I can't…Taeyeon-ah…" Listening to all of this was making Tiffany stress out as well as the baby.

Tiffany saw that there was a note placed on the night stand. She made her way over to it and picked it up.

The note read:

Dear Tiffany and Taeyeon-ah,

We did this for you guys hoping you two will work out your differences. This isn't just about you two anymore so please think about it carefully. You're in Australia at my family's beach house. No one is around and there's nowhere to run or hide so please please try to pull your heads out of your ass and get your shit together.

Love Yuri and Jessica.

Taeyeon spun around looking around, went over to the window and opened the curtains and in front of her was the beach.

"I mean, how did we get here? What's all this? I don't get it." Taeyeon continued to ramble.

Tiffany was now holding her head stress and frustrated, "Stop. Stop talking. Please. Just stop. I can't… I can't…"

Taeyeon stopped her rambling and looked over at Tiffany.

Just then, Tiffany loss consciousness and began to fall but before she could hit the floor, Taeyeon immediately jumped over the bed and caught her slowly bringing her to the floor.

"Tiffany? Tiffany?"

There was no response so she picked up Tiffany and placed her on the bed. She continued to call Tiffany's name. "Tiffany-ssi?"

She wasn't getting any response so she stopped calling her name and instead got up to get a towel and some water.

Returning with the towel and water, Taeyeon placed it carefully on the night stand. She wet the towel and twisted it drying it.

Taeyeon carefully removed the hair pieces off of Tiffany's face and carefully wiped it. When she was done she stopped and looked at Tiffany. She looked over at every feature. For the first time she could see every detail of her face from the softness and glowing bliss to the dark circles underneath her eyes.

From staring at her, all of a sudden, Taeyeon felt her heart started beating faster and her face was getting flushed.

She quickly got up and grabbed the bowl heading to the bathroom.

She placed the bowl on the sink and looked in the mirror and placed her hand over her heart, "Why is my heart beating so fast? And my face, my ears are so red? What's going on with me?"

Taeyeon cleaned the towel and hung it up. Turning off the lights she head downstairs.

Downstairs, Taeyeon made her way around the living room into the kitchen over to music room than back out to the living room and out onto the porch.

She stood outside and stretched her arms before looking out towards the beach.

"Nice view huh?"

The voice startled her. "Holy shit. Don't do that. Don't you like knock or something? Shit, warn a girl before you go popping up scaring the life out of her."

"I would but where's the fun in surprising people. I'm a goddess I need no door. Anyways, how's it hanging?" Hyoyeon said.

"Nothings hanging. Where am I?" Taeyeon asked.

"You're in Australia. Didn't you get the note your little friends left you?"

"What note? There was no note. I saw no note."

"Well then I suggest you get your eyes checked. Before you scared the poor girl and baby with your speed talk she was holding it in her hand. Not that it's important. Note said get your shit together and you'll be out of here in no time."

"I'm confused. What the hell is going on? I don't understand any of this. What does pregnant woman and I have to do with each other? We don't like each other, we haven't seen each other in months, we want nothing to do with each other. So what the fuck are they doing? Why didn't you do anything about it? Oh sparkly one." Taeyeon said speedily before finishing with sarcasm.

"I can't tell you what I could tell you but refuse to tell you because if I tell you what I should tell you than the telling would leave no telling to the teller who needs to tell you what I could tell you but can't tell you so telling you has to wait so the teller can tell you. And for your little information, ooooo, I did more than you could even think of oh little one." Hyoyeon answered confusing Taeyeon even more.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Argh, would everyone stop fuckin' beating around the fuckin' bush and fuckin' tell me what the fuck is going the fuck on before I fuckin' kick someone in the fuckin' face?!" Taeyeon shouted.

"Wow, that's a lot of fucking. Talk about a mind fuck." Hyoyeon said with amusement driving Taeyeon over the edge.

"Argh!"

"Okay, calm your titty ass down dirty mouth." Hyoyeon said getting a glare from Taeyeon. "You two need to work your shit out. One's hiding the truth and one's afraid of the truth. One has responsibilities and the other doesn't want any. I'm just here to keep updated on the little munchkin so you two idiots figure yourselves out." Hyoyeon finished.

Taeyeon knitted her brows thinking about what Hyoyeon just said. "Now, thank you for the nice talk but I have to go. I'm on the run from danger so if she comes tell her you didn't see me."

"Danger? She? Who?" Taeyeon asked.

"My sister Sooyoung."

"Is she dangerous?"

"No, just scary when she's angry."

"And what could you possibly not do to make her angry?"

"Oh, so many things. I don't even know where to begin."

"Figures."

"Okay, remember, you didn't see me. Not at all." Hyoyeon smiled and left.

Just then Sooyoung appeared, "Hey human, have you seen my sister?"

"Yeah, she just left and told me if you came here to tell you that I didn't see her, so, I didn't see her." Taeyeon answered.

"She would." Sooyoung said.

"She did." Taeyeon replied.

With that, Sooyoung also disappeared.

Taeyeon let out a frustrated sig before heading on inside. It was getting late and her stomach was growling. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Tiffany when she wakes up.

Taeyeon made dinner and just as she was finishing up Tiffany had already made her way down the stairs.

Tiffany peeked around the corner to see Taeyeon cooking. She went over to the island and sat down watching Taeyeon.

Without noticing it, Tiffany was calm and felt warm inside. An unknowing smile crossed her lips as she watched on.

After a few more minutes, Taeyeon finished preparing the food and placed them on a tray.

Just as she turned around she was jumped a bit but didn't drop the tray when she saw Tiffany staring at her. "Oh my purple dinosaur, you scared me. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long."

Taeyeon walked over and placed the tray in front of Tiffany. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks. I am." Tiffany answered plainly before digging in.

They ate in silence.

After a few minutes Tiffany spoke up. "You know I think this is the first time we've had a conversation without fighting."

"Yeah, hmm." Taeyeon replied. "So…?"

Tiffany said. "So…?"

After a minute of silence the two spoke at the same time, "I still hate you."


	16. Chapter 16

The two spoke at the same time, "I still hate you."

"I can't wait to get out of here." Taeyeon said.

"Pft, like I want to be stuck here with you." Tiffany retorted.

"Like we have a choice. Get over yourself."

"Me? Get over myself? How about you get over yourself? I don't like any much more."

"Ha. Like I planned for this. I rather be stuck in a mountain with a polar bear than with your bitchy ass." Taeyeon said.

"Don't even go there. Even if you were the last person on earth, I wouldn't even look at you, jerk face." Tiffany responded.

"You probably planned this whole thing out."

"What? You're accusing me now? Are you that stupid? As if ever."

"Uh huh. You probably couldn't find the father of your unborn child…"

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Tiffany said cutting her off.

But Taeyeon didn't stop and continued, "I'm sure. Couldn't find the father and now you're so lonely you need someone, well let me tell you…"

"I said shut up. SHUT UP!" Tiffany yelled.

"NO! Who are you to tell me to shut up? I am not going to put up with your bitchy attitude so whatever the fuck is going on, you better fix it."

"Me? Now it's my fault? You should really think about that one again. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. It's your fault!" Tiffany said raising her voice.

With the tension rising, the baby felt stressed out and started panicking. Baby was causing Tiffany pain now. She grimaced at the pain but tried to put on a strong hold not backing down from Taeyeon.

"What did I do? I didn't do shit. I was clearly minding my own business when all of a sudden you came in and ruined my life so yes it's YOUR fault!"

"Oh, you're one to talk. My minion do I hate your ass so much right now. Why can't you just disappear?"

The baby was really stressed now and the pain was becoming terrible for Tiffany to bear anymore.

"I would if I could. Wait, me? Why don't you disappear?" Taeyeon said getting into Tiffany's face now.

"Stop." Tiffany managed to whisper as she hugged her belly.

"You know what?"

"Pain." Tiffany whispered under shallow breaths.

"Pain? What?" Taeyeon asked all concerned now seeing Tiffany grimace in pain, forgetting she was mad.

"Baby." Tiffany said as her legs gave out.

Taeyeon caught her just in time. "Woah, woah, woah, I've got you."

Taeyeon brushed hair out of Tiffany's face and looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Getting some of her breath back, Tiffany stroked her belly. "She's moving a lot and it's causing me a lot of pain. I think she's stressed out from us."

"Can you stand? We should get you to the living room."

"No, she still hasn't settled down. I'm still in too much pain to move."

Without warning or giving it much thought, Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany and carried her into her arms bridal style surprising her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tiffany asked softly as the pain continued to drain her energy.

"I'm helping you so quiet and let me help you." Taeyeon said gently.

Taeyeon carried Tiffany into the living room and placed her on the couch gently before stepping back.

Tiffany took in some slow deep breath but she still looked uncomfortable.

Without a word, Taeyeon moved forward and sat on the edge of the couch and without hesitation, she reached out and placed a hand on Tiffany's belly surprising her.

Tiffany watched Taeyeon and every move she made.

Taeyeon kept her eyes on the belly and ran her hand over the belly back and forth and not knowing why, she leaned in and placed her ear to the belly. She listened closely.

Tiffany didn't say a word as she watched on. For the first time, she noticed how silky smooth Taeyeon's skin was and how bright her eyes shined.

Slowly, the pain subdued but Tiffany didn't say anything nor did Taeyeon.

They stayed in that position for a while.

A smile started forming on Taeyeon's lips as she looked over at Tiffany. Seeing Taeyeon's smile, Tiffany felt relaxed and warm. She felt happy and complete.

The moment only lasted for a moment. "Um, can you get off of me?"

Taeyeon quickly sat up before standing up and clearing her throat. "Whatever."

Tiffany slowly sat up and tried to stand up but Taeyeon stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Um, I really have to pee so…" Tiffany answered.

"Right. Pregnant, bladder." Taeyeon said blushing.

Seeing Taeyeon blush, Tiffany walked pass her smiling.

As Tiffany disappeared into the bathroom, Taeyeon placed a hand on her forehead and blew out a breath of air. "What the fuck is going on? Why did I do that? Who does that? Taeyeon-ah, you don't go around randomly listening to pregnant women's belly. Why did I do that? Am I going crazy now? No. Not again. It can't be. Can it? Oh my dinosaur, I'm going insane."

Taeyeon didn't realize she was talking out loud to herself now.

"Yes, yes you are." Tiffany startled Taeyeon as she spoke.

"Talking to yourself now, you must be insane."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Just answering your question." Tiffany said.

"So, feel better? Baby's all cuddled up nicely?" Taeyeon asked making Tiffany frown.

"Yes she is. What's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing, just-just don't want the baby to kick your ass anymore that's all."

"Right. She's all good. Thanks." They stood in awkward silence for a minute.

"So…it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." Tiffany said and started to move towards the stairs.

"Wait, how come you get the bed?" Taeyeon asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Woah there pregnant one. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you automatically get the bed."

"Yes it does."

"We'll see about that."

Like that they both raced up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Once they reached the room, both rush over and get into bed.

They face each other eyeing each other trying to guess the other's next move.

Tiffany moved closer startling Taeyeon for a second but Taeyeon also moved in closer.

Each trying to chicken out the other.

Tiffany inched closer then, Taeyeon did and before they knew it, they were inches away from each other.

Trying to make Tiffany admit defeat, Taeyeon placed an arm over Tiffany's waist making Tiffany's eyes grow wide.

Taeyeon smirked at her and wiggled an eyebrow.

Tiffany eyed Taeyeon and gave a smirk of her own when she placed her hand on Taeyeon's chest making Taeyeon's expression match hers earlier.

Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's heart pounding underneath her hand. It was beating fast.

Just as she moved to look at Taeyeon, Taeyeon had leaned in and they both caught each other's eyes.

Their lips mere inches away.

It was so quiet, their breaths could be heard under the moonlight. "I…" Taeyeon started.


	17. Chapter 17

It was so quiet, their breaths could be heard under the moonlight.

"I…" Taeyeon started.

They both stopped and turned to look at the foot of the bed only to find Hyoyeon looking at them with anticipation. "Don't mind me. Please continue. Pretend I'm not even here."

They both screamed at the sight of Hyoyeon which caused her to scream with them.

Taeyeon got up and out of bed so quick she fell to the floor twice before finally standing on her feet.

Tiffany sat up in bed.

Hyoyeon looked between the two of them. "Why were we screaming?"

"Because you scared us you crazy buffoon." Tiffany answered.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"I was just checking in on the momma to be but I couldn't just jump in, you two were getting…" Hyoyeon finished by wiggling her eyebrows.

"We-we were not what you were thinking." Taeyeon said stuttering.

"Uh huh like I'm not stupid. If you weren't doing what you said you weren't doing and what I was thinking you were going to do then why are you blushing?"

"Don't you mean like you're stupid?" Tiffany said confused.

"I'm not blushing." Taeyeon said covering her ears.

Tiffany looked over at her and chuckled seeing the redness.

"So, have you two done with the making up and telling? Please tell me you kissed and told." Hyoyeon said.

"If they kissed and told, they wouldn't be denying their case and the little one wouldn't be covering her ears. They would be less clothed." Sunny said appearing out of nowhere.

"And you're here because…?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, Soo and I were hunting for troublemaker here. Well Soo's hunting her, I'm just watching for my own entertainment." Sunny answered.

"Okay, can you two please get out of here." Taeyeon said.

"Someone's not happy she didn't get with the loving." Sunny said.

"Get out. Go." Taeyeon said.

Just then Sooyoung appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Hyoyeon's ear. "You are in so much trouble missy. Do you know how much I had to go through just to find your ass?"

"I do. It was so much fun watching. When that little girl threw her ice cream in your face, that was priceless I was laughing so hard I almost peed myself." Hyoyeon answered.

"You are so going to get it." Sooyoung said.

"Oh, I can't wait." Hyoyeon said happily to annoy Sooyoung.

Sunny chuckled and shook her head at the two. "Till next time."

And like that the three of them disappeared leaving the two awkward people.

They both looked at each other.

"Uh, I guess we could share the bed. Just don't come over to my side." Tiffany said as she placed extra pillows between them.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Don't cross over to my side." Taeyeon said before turning off the lights and joining Tiffany in bed.

They both slept with their backs facing each other.

…

Tiffany thought to herself, 'Baby, are you doing this to me? Are you really that happy your other mommy is around? You know she drives me crazy right? Gosh, I don't even know what's happening to me.'

…

'On the other side, Taeyeon thought to herself, 'Woah, that was a close one. Was I really going to kiss her? But she looked so pretty, her eyes were shining and when she smiled…no, no, no.'

…

'She feels so warm and soft. Oh my yellow minion, I can't be thinking…no, I can't be…wait, am I? Fany-ah, remember what she stands for, ignorant jerks. That's all she is.'

…

' Taeyeon-ah, it's a trap don't fall for it. Remember it's a trick. She's trying to lure you into her trap. Remember who she is? She's a spoiled of a rich bitch. That's all she is.'

…

'Get it together Fany-ah, don't fall for her caring charm. Oh but how can I not, she is my baby's, so to speak, father/mother. Argh, what am I going to do? Maybe Yuri's right, I should just tell her.'

…

'Taeyeon-ah, you must stay strong don't fall for her. These rich girls are nothing but big time players, once they're done with you, they'll throw you away just like that.'

…

'But what if she doesn't believe me? Or want our baby? Wait, did I just say our? Woah hold up momma, what are you doing? Why do you care? What's it to you Fany?'

From out of nowhere Hyoyeon's voice popped into her head, 'Girl, just tell her she made you all swelled up in the belly with her love making skills and that you have a little something something for her in your special place. That would save us so much time and effort with all this waiting.'

Tiffany frowned at the voice, 'What are you doing in my head, get out of there, that's my private area for me to think.'

'Gasp! You're right. I should let you keep thinking until go bald and all your thinking becomes no thinking since you will have nothing left to think about.' Hyoyeon responded.

'Seriously? When I am done having this baby, I'm going find you and to stick my foot so far up your ass, you are going to feel it from here.'

'You are so feisty, I like it. But I'm a little busy right now so I'll take a rain check on that ass kicking.' Hyoyeon answered.

'Okay, enough, you, out of my head.'

'Fine.'

…

'Is it crazy that I'm this strongly attracted to her? I feel so strangely attached to her and her baby, it's insane. When their around, I feel so protective and worried about them. I am so fucked up.'

Over here, Hyoyeon's decided to make a short stop, 'Aren't we all?'

The voice startled Taeyeon, 'What the fuck? What are you doing in my head?'

'Well, since I'm being punished for my awesome doing, I can't go anywhere. So here I am.'

'Go away pervert.'

'I prefer stalker from before but why thank you for your kind label. I will most certainly put it to my naughty use.'

'What do you want? Haven't you stalked me enough?' Taeyeon whined in frustration.

'You know you and that momma to be think too much. Just get on with the dirty and let us all rest. I mean, for crying out loud, even the old grannies get more action than you two.'

'Let's not go there. There will be no getting dirty or that kind of stuff. We aren't like that. We want nothing more with each other. She's pregnant for dinosaurs sake.'

'So, you're saying if she wasn't with all the swelling than you'd make with the making with the lady?'

'No, what I'm saying is get out of here.'

'Oh, I see what you saying, alright, you go girl. Go make with the making and do tell later.'

"Goodbye.'

'Oh but…ow, ow, ow…Soo? That's my ear.' Hyoyeon whined as her voiced fainted from Taeyeon's head.

…

After that, they both couldn't sleep as they tossed and turned.

Tossing and turning a few more times, they finally ended up laying on their sides facing each other but because there was a pillow in between them, they couldn't see the other person.

Curious, both wanted to see if the other is asleep but neither willing to make the effort to peak over the pillow.

A few more minutes pass before Taeyeon hears a soft hiss.

She quickly sits up and moves the pillow between them.

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.


	18. Chapter 18

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.

…

Back to the goddesses, Hyoyeon is being lectured about taking Sooyoung's star and making the impossible possible.

Hyoyeon isn't really listening as she watches the two momma's to be. She was smiling for a minute than stopped and looked at Sooyoung and Sunny.

"Something's not right." Hyoyeon said cutting off Sooyoung.

"Did you just interrupt me?" Sooyoung said.

"No, well yeah, you were getting boring but look, something's not right." Hyoyeon pointed at Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Sooyoung watched them for a minute. "I don't see anything wrong. Is this one of your tricks trying to get out of getting punished?"

"A little but something's off. Hmm…what is it?" Hyoyeon said thinking for a moment before snapping her fingers.

She turned and faced the other goddess. "One of you did a something."

The other goddesses looked away.

"Hyo, don't try to make excuses…" Sooyoung started.

"They are getting along extremely well." Hyoyeon said eyeing one of the goddess. She walks over to them.

Sooyoung let out an annoyed sigh, "I give up."

Hyoyeon walked to each one of them looking at them one by one. She walks past them then stops and smirks making her way back to the goddess in yellow and stops in front of her.

"You."

The goddess looked at her nervously. "M-m-m-me?"

"Yes, you. Stand up."

The goddess did as she was told.

Hyoyeon smiled at her, "You put a kindness spell on them didn't you?"

"I-I…I was…I…"

Sooyoung's ears perked up as she walked over to join them, "You tampered with them too? You are in so much trouble young lady."

"Give her a break Soo." Sunny said as she walked into the room. "Besides, I'm more interested in this girl you've been watching." Sunny finished with a wink.

"Girl? There's a girl?" Sooyoung asked.

"Oh, our little Yoona's growing up." Hyoyeon said.

"And causing trouble like you." Sooyoung added.

Hyoyeon looked at Yoona and gave her a big hug before pulling back and smiling at her, "I am so proud of you. I have taught you unwell."

Yoona looked at her, "Don't you mean well?"

"She never knows what she means." Sunny answered. "You cast that kind spell because of that girl didn't you?"

"What? I am the goddess of balance, watching them fight all the time, they looked like they needed some balance for the time being. Just for a while, I wanted them to stop fighting. The baby really needed balance and if I didn't do so, there could've been a big problem."

"Well then, I trust your judgment. You did good." Sooyoung said giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Yoona replied.

"You're welcome." Hyoyeon said making all three of them look at her shaking their head.

"Now, this about this girl?" Sunny repeated.

"She is so kind and lovely and sweet. She works at a clothing store. Her name is Seohyun…" Yoona started.

…

"Are you okay? Are you going to give birth?" Taeyeon spewed out quickly.

"Woah, hold your horses, I've still got 2 more months to go. The baby kicked, that's all. I think she's restless." Tiffany answered rubbing the spot.

Without much thought Taeyeon reached over and placed her hand on the spot.

The baby kicked again. "Wow, she's really strong." Taeyeon said. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah she is and yes it does."

"Why does she kick so much?"

"She's been doing it more so now than before. I think it's so she can get your attention." Tiffany slipped out.

"What?"

"Oh, I…uh, nothing just exercising her little legs you know." Tiffany tried to cover up.

Taeyeon wasn't buying it though, "Wait, did you just say the baby was trying to get my attention? Why would she do that?"

"All babies do that. They like the attention." Tiffany quickly replied.

Taeyeon nodded agreeing with her statement, "Huh, makes sense."

"I think she's all settled now. We can go back to sleep." Tiffany said.

"Okay."

Taeyeon waited for Tiffany to make a move but she only continued to stare at Taeyeon.

"Was there something else?" Taeyeon asked.

"Your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand is still on my stomach. You can have it back now." Tiffany explained.

Taeyeon looked down and sure indeed her hand still placed on Tiffany's stomach.

She removed her hand and gave Tiffany a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry."

"Goodnight." Tiffany only said as she turned her back facing Taeyeon.

Taeyeon replaced the pillow between them and laid on her back.

On the other side, Tiffany found herself smiling.

Taeyeon placed her hands on her cheeks only to find them warm. She blew out a puff of air and laid in bed.

…

The next morning came early.

Pillows were all over the place and smack in the middle of the bed lay two bodies tangled up.

Taeyeon laid on her back with Tiffany resting half on top of her. Taeyeon had an arm around Tiffany's shoulder and the other placed over Tiffany's hand.

Tiffany's head rested comfortably on top of Taeyeon's chest, a hand placed just below Taeyeon's breast with hers on top. Her other hand was placed on her belly. In that position, they slept soundly.

Slowly, the Taeyeon started to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she came to and saw the position they were in.

She looked down at the sleeping girl. Gently, she removed herself from the still sleeping girl.

Looking down at Tiffany, there was strand of hair covering her face. Taeyeon brushed the strand from Tiffany's face and stared at her.

Slowly she leaned towards Tiffany.

…

The goddess watched on.

"Yoona, did you cast another spell on them?" Sooyoung asked.

Yoona shook her head, "No."

"Hyoyeon?" Sooyoung said looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh how I wish I did but it wasn't me." Hyoyeon answered.

"Huh, the spell should've warn off in the middle of the night when they were sleeping." Yoona mumbled. "That's strange."


	19. Chapter 19

"Huh, the spell should've warn off in the middle of the night when they were sleeping." Yoona mumbled. "That's strange."

…

Taeyeon leaned in and softly placed a light peck on Tiffany's cheek. Pulling back, Taeyeon's eyes widen at what she just did. She quickly got up trying not to wake Tiffany and made her way to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, "What did I just do?"

She turned on the faucet and splashed her face a few times with cold water.

…

Tiffany opened her eyes and touched her cheek where Taeyeon had kissed. She could feel her cheek changing color. It felt warmer than before.

"Omo. What just…did she just…did I…what?" Tiffany said to herself.

She shook her head and slowly sat up with her back against the head board. She placed both hands on her cheeks now.

"Stop blushing. Why are you blushing?"

The baby then moved around making her look at her belly. "Do you like it that much?"

The baby gave her a kick.

"I guess that's a yes. You better love me more than your other mommy." The baby kicked again, "I love you too."

…

Taeyeon turned off the faucet and looked up in the mirror to find Hyoyeon standing behind her so she let out a scream.

"What the fuck?" Taeyeon said turning around to face her. "Like seriously? One of these days I'm going to drop kick you in the face."

"When that day comes, let me know. So, I'm more interested in this kiss. Someone's getting a little lovey dovey." Hyoyeon said.

"That is none of your business. Besides aren't you in trouble?"

"She was for a while until someone else got carried away and gave you a different kind of loving spell." Sunny said appearing out of nowhere.

"What the? And who would that be?"

"Me. Besides I had no choice…okay I had one but it wasn't a good one." Yoona said also dropping in.

"Holy fuckin' shit." Taeyeon said being startled once more. "Stop pulling that shit. Oh my…"

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Sooyoung said filling up the bathroom with her presence and scaring Taeyeon all at the same time.

"What the shit is this shit? Can't a girl get her shit together before this morning shit? Holy shit is it crowded up in this shit?" Taeyeon said.

All five of them were crammed into the small bathroom with no space to move around.

"That's a lot of shitting, you should see a doctor for that." Hyoyeon said. "Cure up your shitting problem."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Hyo." Yoona said.

"You see what she meant was…" Sunny started.

"You are all in so much trouble when we get back." Sooyoung chimed in.

"Stop." Taeyeon said but she wasn't being heard.

There was now a bunch of commotion going on. Everyone is trying to explain their story, it was hard to make out anything.

"Stop! Guys, shut up!" Taeyeon shouted now getting louder but no one was listening.

Just then the door opened with an annoyed Tiffany standing in the doorway but no one noticed her. "YOU ARE ALL IN DEEP SHIT!" Tiffany said with her loud voice.

All of them stopped their commotion and looked at Tiffany like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

Hyoyeon tried to say something but Tiffany put up a finger to stop her. "Ah, no. All of you out. NOW. We need some serious talking." She said with a motherly tone.

All of them got out one by one. They piled up in the bedroom sitting on the bed like kids in trouble getting lectured by their mother.

"Okay. Now, what is all of this?" Tiffany asked.

"They all decided to show up while I was using the bathroom." Taeyeon answered.

"Well?" Tiffany said waiting for them to speak up.

"I just came to see you two love birds. What's wrong with that?" Hyoyeon answered.

"I followed her to stop her from causing anymore trouble." Sunny answered.

"And I was just making sure I didn't over cast a spell." Yoona answered.

Tiffany turned and looked at Sooyoung prompting the others to look at her too.

"I was coming to get my sisters." Sooyoung answered.

"Okay, let's set the record straight here," Tiffany started, "I would really really really appreciate the living hell out of appreciating if all of you and I mean ALL of you, to fuckin' stop meddling in fuckin' MY LIFE."

They all stared at her eyes wide.

"You," Tiffany pointed to Sooyoung, "Gain some fuckin' control over your sisters. Put a fuckin' leash on them or something."

"You," she pointed to Sunny, "Do fuckin' something to stop them from getting involved at some fuckin' point and just not fuckin' stand there and fuckin' watch."

"You, new girl," she said to Yoona, "What the fuck were you fuckin' thinking to get involved all up in my business?"

"And you, oh my minion, especially you," she said to Hyoyeon, "I don't even know what to say to you."

"JUST YOU ALL STOP GETTING INVOLVED. CAN'T I JUST LIVE WITH SOME FUCKIN' PEACE WITHOUT ALL THIS CRAZY SHIT? IF ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE TRIES TO GET INVOLVED AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL DROP KICK YOU ALL IN THE FACE!" Tiffany said letting out her stress.

They all looked at her eyes wide scared.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you," she said to Taeyeon, "Yeah you, my minion, would you do something and get them out of here before I get back from peeing because god knows I've had to pee since I woke up but you all just wanted to have a little fuckin' slumber party in there and make me, a pregnant woman, wait so now I am going to go and do my thing and they better be gone when I get back." She finished before leaving.

After Tiffany left, they all looked at each other.

"Boy is she mad at you guys." Hyoyeon said. "WOW."

They all stared at her with hate in their eyes.

"You guys should get going. I don't think her hormones are going to get any nicer than that and I don't want to die yet so if you all could disperse." Taeyeon said.

"Yeah, you guys." Hyoyeon said. "Sheesh, and I thought I was the trouble maker but you guys, woo, look out."

"You do realize she's mad at you too, right?" Yoona pointed out.

"No she's not, she said she didn't have anything to say to me so that means we're cool and I can stay."

"No, that means if your ass ain't gone in a few seconds here, you'll be mashed potatoes." Taeyeon replied.

"Oh, is there gravy with it too? I like gravy with my mashed potatoes."

"Go, now and don't come back preferably anytime soon or ever." Taeyeon said.

And like that they all leave just before Tiffany returns.

"They all left and won't be back…at least for a while."

"Good." Tiffany said as she fanned herself. Her face was rosy pink as she was flushing.

"What's wrong? Why is your face all pink? Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked.

"It's, I'm fine just…(blows out a puff of air)…is it hot in here or just me?"

"I think it's just you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…" Tiffany started but was interrupted as Hyoyeon's voice echoed into the room.

"Hot flashes." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany as her breath quickened.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hot flashes."

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany as her breath quickened but after a minute or two, her breathing came back to normal.

"I'm fine now." Tiffany said as the color began to fade bringing the color back to her face.

"So, what to do today since we're without a car and miles out from the city?" Taeyeon asked.

"There is a beach isn't there?"

…

Yuri and Jessica strolled around the streets of Melbourne looking through the stores.

"I wonder how it's going? You think they killed each other yet?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Do you think we should check it out?" Yuri responded.

"We shouldn't. They need to do it themselves. We shouldn't get involved."

"But we already are. Aren't you curious?"

"Well duh, I am but we've already done more than we should. Is this right? I mean, to meddle in their business."

"Sica, when do I never meddle in other people's business that I'm not supposed to?"

"That's true but you're not so good at it either."

"Yeah, but at least I caught." Yuri said.

"Don't you mean not getting caught?" Jessica said clarifying Yuri's statement.

"What I mean is not meant to mean what it means but at the same time mean the meaning of its meaning to what I mean for it to mean without meaning it's meaning but mean to my meaning. You know what I mean?"

"What the crazy shit have you smoked? That made no shit sense at all whatsoever. No, I do not know what the fuck you mean." Jessica answered.

"I mean that we might as well get as involved as we can. Who knows how long before this ever happens again."

Jessica thinks about it for a moment, "Hmm, you're right. There aren't many pregnant woman by another woman that I know."

"Boy is she pissed off right now." Hyoyeon said as she appeared.

"Oh my shit face! Wear a bell or something." Yuri exclaimed startled from the appearance.

"Why? What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah so uh, my sisters thought it would be okay to get involved with the momma's to be and boy were they wrong. She was so mad she had to pee." Hyoyeon said.

"Maybe getting involved isn't such a great idea then hun?" Jessica said to Yuri.

"But I…but we…but she…but they…but how…but…but…" Yuri stumbled with her words.

"Whose butt are we talking about now?" Hyoyeon asked.

"No one. Yul, sweetie, I think it's time we let them figure it out themselves. Let's not get involved."

"That is the stupidest idea ever, of course we should get involved. If we don't involve our involvement in their business then why involve in the first involvement of the involvement that needed no involvement to begin with?" Hyoyeon answered.

"You're right." Yuri said to Hyoyeon who had a huge smile on her face.

Jessica looked at the two of them confused, "You understood that? I had no fuckin' clue what the hell she just said."

"Yeah I totally didn't that I did." Yuri said.

"What? Okay, I'm so confuse right now. You two are so alike. You're both confusing with your weird repeat in words. Are you guys sure you aren't twins separated at birth?" Jessica asked.

"I agree." Sunny said as she appeared.

"We could be but we're not because we can't be." Hyoyeon answered.

"Please do ignore her and do not I repeat DO NOT get involved with the two momma bears because the pregnant one will eat you alive. And you, Hyo, oh, I'm sooo going to chain you to a post." Sunny said as she dragged Hyoyeon by the ear before they disappear.

"So what she's trying to say that we are asking for an ass kicking, right?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, so we should…"

"Ask for it." Yuri finished excitedly.

"No you fool, stay away from them." Jessica pointed out.

"Can't we just? Just a little?" Yuri pleaded with agyeo.

"No. But if you don't then maybe, just maybe we'll have some fun later tonight." Jessica said with a seductive voice.

…

Tiffany walked along the beach listening to the waves as they hit the shore.

Taeyeon watched from the porch.

"Tch, what a crazy woman. Why do I even care?" Taeyeon mumbled to herself as she head back into the house.

…

Tiffany walked along the shore letting the water come up to her feet. She stretched her arms out wide and took in a deep breath.

"Feels so nice. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, it's not too warm or too cold. I guess being here isn't that bad." She said to no one.

"Besides, I feel less stress." Tiffany then looked at her belly, "Isn't that right little one?"

She smiled and continued her walk.

…

Back at the house, Taeyeon made her way into the music room. She looked around admiring the instruments.

"Wow, everything looks so cool."

She came upon the piano and sat down at it. She lifted the cover and notice that all the keys were painted with a different color and on each key there was a word.

"Strangers, Love, Time, Fate, Waiting, Hope…" Taeyeon read off the keys. "Hmm…"

She then placed her hand on the keys and closed her eyes.

…

Tiffany made her way back despite not wanting to, her stomach kept growling.

She made her way into the house and was about to go into the kitchen when she heard music.

"Uh?"

Tiffany noticed a partially opened door. She made her way over to it and gently pushed the door open as she stepped inside.

Looking around, her eyes came to rest on Taeyeon who was playing the piano with her back facing Tiffany.

Tiffany couldn't stop staring. She was about to say something when Taeyeon started singing.

Waiting by Taeyeon /ASahwSvT9G4

Tiffany didn't know how or when her feet had moved but she found herself moving towards Taeyeon.

She stopped short from Taeyeon. Finishing the song, Taeyeon opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She closed the cover on the keys and stood up.

When she turned around she was startled to find Tiffany standing behind her.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, I uh, just got back. What were you doing?"

"Ah, just playing around. Nothing much. Enjoy your walk?"

"Yeah until…" Tiffany's stomach growled loudly finishing her sentence for her.

Taeyeon chuckled, "I see."

"Yeah, so I'll leave you to your playing." Tiffany said and left.

Tiffany made her way to the kitchen leaving Taeyeon in the music room.

Both of them let out big sighs and said to themselves, "Awkward."


	21. Chapter 21

Both of them let out big sighs and said to themselves, "Awkward."

Tiffany was going through the fridge looking for something to eat.

It wasn't long before Taeyeon entered the kitchen as well. "Find what you're looking for?"

"No." Tiffany answered as she continued to dig.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?" Taeyeon asked with a annoyed tone.

Tiffany stops and turns around to face Taeyeon, "Do you have a problem?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to get tangled up in your business." Taeyeon said with sarcasm.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit. What the hell is up with you? Why are you being such an ass all of a sudden? Oh, wait you never stopped being one."

"Hey, I don't like you any more than you like me. You've been digging in there for 10 minutes now. I get hungry too you know."

"Argh, then why didn't you just say something? Why act all bitchy about it?"

"Okay, first you called me an ass and now bitchy? That's a little much." Taeyeon replied.

"Who told you to get grouchy with me first?" Tiffany asked.

"Whatever." Taeyeon mumbled.

"No, not whatever, stop getting all pissy with me."

"I will when you stop going all hormonal on me. I can't stand you when all you do is nag and bitch." Taeyeon said.

"Well, it's not like you're any better." Tiffany retorted.

"You know what? I'm glad whoever knocked you up left you because with that mouth of yours, I don't think they would've been able to stand around you. You think because you have it all that you can say and do whatever you want? Well, I'm not someone to tolerate rich bitches like you." Taeyeon spewed out as she walked over to Tiffany.

Taeyeon was only a foot away from Tiffany. She looked Tiffany up and down before saying, "Huh, and seeing you knocked, it only goes to show how easy you are."

Tiffany slapped her across the face, "You don't know shit about me. And how dare you. What kind of person are you? Do you not have a heart?" Tiffany said with tears welling up.

"I do but not for people like you. People like you are trash to me. Even garbage that have been tossed away, I'd look at, you and other people like you? I wouldn't even bat an eye for."

Tears spilled down Tiffany's cheeks as she stared hard at Taeyeon but only for a few seconds before she walked out of the kitchen.

Seeing her leave in tears, Taeyeon felt her heart drop.

After Tiffany left, Taeyeon sat in the kitchen thinking about what just happened.

Just then Sunny appeared startling her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can't you be any nicer to the poor pregnant lady?"

Taeyeon looked up at Sunny. "What are you doing here?"

"I got frustrated from just watching you two idiots. I couldn't take it anymore." Sunny said.

"Neither could I." Hyoyeon said also appearing with a chain around her ankle.

Taeyeon looked at her chain than back at her.

"What did you do to the chain I put you in?" Sunny asked because she couldn't see the chain from her view.

"Oh, I brought it with me. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Hyoyeon asked.

"No. You're supposed to stay where you were chained to. How did you get out anyways?"

"Yeah, about that, I think you're going to need to get Sooyoung a new post. I kind of, sort of broke it." Hyoyeon answered.

"You what? Know what? Never mind, we'll talk about it later. Now back to these two idiots who can't be nice to each other for one second." Sunny said and face Taeyeon.

"You, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you say all of that to her?" Sunny demanded.

"Yeah." Hyoyeon mumbled now with a mouth full of food making the other two look at her with raised brows, "What? I was hungry."

"Anyways, why are you so mad at her? Because she couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted to eat?"

"No I…(sigh)…I don't know. It's just that, these past few days have been confusing and crazy. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I don't know what I was doing." Taeyeon said.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Sunny asked.

"Oooh, someone likey someone huh?" Hyoyeon answered as she's eating ice cream now.

"What? I think you guys are getting ahead of yourselves now. I don't like her." Taeyeon denied.

"Yeah that's what my ass says every time I don't have to shit. Look, we know that you know that we know so don't try to you don't know me cause we know you to know what you're think and feeling." Hyoyeon replied.

"We're goddesses in case you forgot. We see all. We hear all. We know all." Sunny said.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Taeyeon asked.

"Do you have anymore ice cream, I think I ate all of it." Hyoyeon said face covered in chocolate.

They ignore her.

"Go fix this mess you caused. Poor girl's been crying her beautiful eyes out since you yelled at her." Sunny said.

"Why should I? I don't need to. In fact, I don't want to." Taeyeon replied.

"True you don't have to but if you don't your hearts going to hurt even more so I suggest you put on your big girl pants and fix your shit because we both know you want to." Sunny said.

"Or I could just zapoof you with some more of my magic loving. I mean, it is my job." Hyoyeon offered.

"Fine but no magic zapping."

"You better because if you don't there's going to be a big problem." Sunny warned her before she and Hyoyeon disappeared.

Taeyeon let out a sigh once they left but not for long before Hyoyeon reappeared.

"I forgot my chain." She said as she grabbed it but stopped and looked at Taeyeon, "Hey, if all else fails just kiss the girl. Works every time until she punches you. Good luck." She said before leaving.

…

After an hour or so, Taeyeon walked into up the stairs with a tray of food. She saw that the door was partially opened so she pushed it open and walked in. Tiffany's eyes were puffy and red.

There were a bunch of tissues on the night stand. She sat with her back against the head board and a magazine in hand.

Taeyeon walked over and placed the tray on the night stand. She grabbed the used tissue and tossed them into the trash nearby.

"Thought you and the baby might be hungry since you haven't eaten yet so I made you some soup." Taeyeon said softly.

Tiffany didn't answer her and kept on reading.

"Um…you might want to…"

"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?" Tiffany said without looking at Taeyeon.

"Yeah sure you are. You must be so busy that you can read the magazine with it upside down."

Surely enough, the magazine was upside. Tiffany had quickly grabbed it when she heard Taeyeon coming up the stairs.

Tiffany let out an annoyed sigh and plopped the magazine onto the bed and looked at Taeyeon with anger burning in her eyes.

"What? Didn't insult me enough so you came back to do more?"

"No, I…"

"I don't care. I've had enough of your bullshit attitude. Just get out. Go away and leave me alone."

"Tiffany, about that I didn't…"

"Don't even try and tell me that you didn't mean it or that you're sorry. Just leave me be. I don't care what you need or have to say."

"Tiffany, listen to me…"

"No, I don't want to listen. If you're not going to leave then fine, I'll leave." Tiffany said as she moved to get up.

Taeyeon moved in front of her to stop her.

Tiffany looked up at her eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Move."

"No. Not until you listen to what I have to say." Taeyeon replied.

"I don't want to hear it and frankly I could careless what it is you have to say so get out of my way." Tiffany said and pushed Taeyeon to the side and stood up.

Tiffany was only able to take a step or two before Taeyeon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards her.

Tiffany turned around and faced Taeyeon. "What the hell? Let go."

"Look, I know what I said wasn't fair to you and it was wrong of me, okay? I was harsh and my words were out of line. I wish I could take back what I said but..."

"But you can't so, it doesn't make any difference. Let me go." Tiffany said trying to pull free from Taeyeon.

"Tiffany, I'm trying to…" Taeyeon said struggling to keep Tiffany still.

"I don't give a rats ass." Tiffany said pulling harder. "LET GO!"

Taeyeon now has a hold on both Tiffany's wrists playing a game of push and pull.

Just then, wanting Tiffany to stop, Taeyeon leaned forward and kissed her.

Tiffany stopped struggling, her eyes wide open.


	22. Chapter 22

Taeyeon now has a hold on both Tiffany's wrists playing a game of push and pull. Just then, wanting Tiffany to stop, Taeyeon leaned forward and kissed her.

Tiffany stopped struggling with eyes wide open.

In that moment, both felt a jolt of electricity flow through them. It felt so warm and right but it didn't last long.

After a few seconds, Tiffany pulled back and looked at Taeyeon eyes wide.

Taeyeon stared back at Tiffany without saying a word or letting go.

Snapping out of her shock, Tiffany pulled her arms free and slapped Taeyeon across the face surprising her.

"What…what do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?" Tiffany demanded.

"Well, if it takes you to shut up and listen to me." Taeyeon replied.

Tiffany wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "You…you jerk face. What gives you the right to just…do that to me?"

"Stop yelling at me and let me talk then." Taeyeon answered.

"First you insult me, ruin my quiet time, and now you're telling me to let you talk? You think you have the right to just…" Tiffany rambled.

"Tiffany-shi." Taeyeon said but to no avail did Tiffany stop.

"…get all up in my space telling me…"

"Tiffany-shi." Taeyeon said louder but Tiffany only ignored her.

"…to let you talk? I think you've said enough so…"

Taeyeon didn't let Tiffany finished as she took a step forward and placed both her hands on Tiffany's cheeks pulling Tiffany towards her kissing her again.

It took a second for Tiffany to register what Taeyeon just did again. She placed her hands on Taeyeon's shoulders to push her way.

Taeyeon pulled back but kept a short distance between her face and Tiffany's.

Tiffany was about to say something but Taeyeon cut her off, "Ah ah, unless you want me to kiss you again, don't say a word and let me talk."

"You…" Tiffany started but Taeyeon raised a brow at her making her stop.

"Good. Now, I made you some food and was even kind enough to bring it up here for you. I know that you're going to get hungry later because the baby's going to hungry so stop being stubborn and eat." Taeyeon said softly.

Tiffany only stared at Taeyeon with frustration in her eyes.

"What do you say? Are you going to eat or do you want me to kiss you again?" Taeyeon threatened.

Tiffany let out a puff of air and answered, "Fine."

"Good…and I really am sorry about earlier. Sorry." Taeyeon said.

They stood there mere inches away from each other just looking at each other.

Tiffany broke the staring contest when she spoke, "That food's not going to eat itself."

"Huh?" Taeyeon answered confused.

"If you want me to eat, you have to let me go." Tiffany pointed out.

Taeyeon looked and sure enough, her hands were still on Tiffany's cheeks. She quickly dropped her hands and took a step back.

Tiffany made her way back to the bed and sat with her back against the head board like she was earlier. She took the food and ate it.

Taeyeon walked over and sat in the chair nearby waiting for Tiffany to finish.

…

"Finally." Sunny said.

"I know. It only took them forever." Yoona agreed.

"Told you it'd work. Now if only you guys would listen to me like that." Hyoyeon replied.

Taking a break from watch the two, they gathered around.

"I still don't understand how you broke the post." Sunny said as she examined the post.

"Well, some better explain that to Sooyoung when she gets back." Yoona said.

"Explain what to me?" Sooyoung said returning just in time to see the broken post. "Oh my unicorn…"

Sooyoung walked over and looked at the post then at Hyoyeon, "That's it missy, you are in deep shit. You've got some explaining to do and it better be good."

"Oh, it's great. Let me tell you, it was so epic. I sawed it with a chainsaw." Hyoyeon answered.

"You what? We're goddesses, we don't use chainsaws." Sooyoung said.

"Fine, I did some zinging and pulling and then poof post fell over. It's not my fault you guys want to hold me back from my calling." Hyoyeon explained.

"And what calling would that be?" Sooyoung asked.

"Duh, hello love cupid here, I make people go bumping in the night."

"More like trouble making in the night." Sooyoung said.

"Now, trouble, I'm an expert in. Maybe I should write a book on how to be me. Imagine all the loving I'd get for making loving."

"That doesn't sound right. Sounds kind of dirty." Yoona mumbled.

Hyoyeon leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's so dirty that dirty can't be dirty anymore it becomes real dirty dirty."

"What?" Yoona asked confused.

"She means dirty becomes nasty." Sunny explained short and brief.

Yoona thought about it for a second before realizing what she meant and made a disgusted face at Hyoyeon, "Eww, unnie, your thinking is not right."

"Oh, it's so wrong that it's right." Hyoyeon said and laughed.

Sooyoung could only shake her head as she magic the post back to its position. She let out a sigh.

"What'd I miss?" Sooyoung asked.

"Oh, they kissed." Sunny answered.

"What? They did? Crazy. What happened?"

"Well, Taeyeon was being a totally jerk ass saying mean things making Tiffany cry then she reflected on her actions, made dinner, they fought, and she kissed her…twice." Sunny explained.

"Wow. It only took her being an ass to realize she likes Tiffany."

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to admit that part yet." Sunny said.

"Uh, unnie?" Yoona said.

The two looked at her and then around. They looked at Yoona with eyes wide saying at the same time, "Where's Hyoyeon?"

…

Tiffany had finished eating and Taeyeon had taken the tray and dishes downstairs to clean them and put them away.

Tiffany resumed her magazine reading.

…

Taeyeon was washing the dishes when Hyoyeon popped up.

"So, what's up doc?" Hyoyeon said referencing bugs bunny.

It scared Taeyeon she almost dropped the dish in her hand. She turned around not happy.

"One of these days I swear I'm going to end up punching you in the face because you always drop in unannounced." Taeyeon said as she turned back to resume her washing.

Hyoyeon moved walked over and sat on the island watching Taeyeon. She saw the fruit basket and took an apple from it and began tossing it between her hands.

"So, someone got lucky. Do kiss and tell." Hyoyeon said.

"Do you have anything better to do than watch us?"

"Watching you two is like watching a drama that is so annoying, it makes me crave for more."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, like you two could have totally confessed your love for each other, kissed and made up like 10 episodes ago but because you two are so stupid blind like a rat, you keep dragging it on and on and on and on and on."

"You mean blind like a mole?"

"On my face? Where?" Hyoyeon said placing her hand on her cheek.

"No, not that kind of mole. Never mind. And no there is no love to confess." Taeyeon stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Hyoyeon who was now juggling the fruits happily like a child. "You guys aren't meddling in again are you?"

"Nope. Not at all whatsoever, from here on out, it's all you two." Hyoyeon answered. "We haven't done anything since that night when you got all cozy with your woman's tummy and baby."

"Oh…" Taeyeon said and turned back to finish the dishes. "…she is not my girl. For the last time we are not a couple or ever going to be."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that as if I don't know."

"As in you don't know or I as in me, Taeyeon, I don't know?" Taeyeon asked clarifying the statement.

"I don't know. I'm not human. I do cryptic shit to keep you guessing not the other way around little one." Hyoyeon answered as she's eating one of the apples now.

Taeyeon finally finished putting everything away.

"So, when can I get out of here? I don't think I can handle being here with her any much longer because if I do I think I'm going to go crazy."

"That's cause you crazy in love…" Hyoyeon sang the last three words from Beyonce's Crazy In Love song.

"Argh, you are so not helping. Isn't it your job to help?" Taeyeon asked.

"Nope. My job is to create trouble then watch it unravel then cause more trouble then watch that trouble unravel with the old trouble to see how big the trouble can get." Hyoyeon answered.

"You are nothing but trouble…I should've known."

"What she means is she creates love for those who look for love or have fallen out of love and don't believe in love so she restores that love for the one who needs love." Sunny said as she entered from behind Hyoyeon.

"But that's just it, I'm not looking for love. I don't need love. So, if it's not me then it's her, right? She needs love." Taeyeon complained.

"I can't tell you that, you must find out yourself. I can only tell you that we all need love." Sunny answered before disappearing with Hyoyeon.

Taeyeon let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of the kitchen. She made her way upstairs to the bedroom. Walking in she saw that Tiffany had fallen asleep.

Taeyeon carefully made her way over and looked at the sleeping girl. Take a deep breath and letting it out, she moved closer and removed the magazine placing it on the night stand. She tucked Tiffany in before making her way over to her side.

She got in and turned off the light. She laid on her back with both hands behind her head. She thought about Sunny's words.

"I can't tell you that, you must find out yourself. I can only tell you that we all need love."

After a few minutes, she felt the bed shift as Tiffany was moving to get comfortable.

Tiffany rolled over to Taeyeon's side and moved in close, so close she was snuggling into Taeyeon's neck with both arms tucked around her belly.

The move surprised Taeyeon. She saw that Tiffany was deep in sleep. As softly and quietly as she could, Taeyeon also turned to the side to face Tiffany. She was about to move Tiffany when she mumbled, "Don't leave me."

Taeyeon stopped and looked at Tiffany. She was still and her breath was even. Tiffany snuggled even further into her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

The move surprised Taeyeon. She saw that Tiffany was deep in sleep. As softly and quietly as she could, Taeyeon also turned to the side to face Tiffany. She was about to move Tiffany when she mumbled, "Don't leave me."

Taeyeon stopped and looked at Tiffany. She was still and her breath was even. Tiffany snuggled even further into her neck.

…

The next morning…

Being pregnant, Tiffany had the urge to pee so she woke up first. She brought a hand up to rub her eye. She blinked a few times adjusting her eye to the light and took in a deep breath. As she did, there was a strong scent of coconut.

Finally adjusting her eyes, she saw that she was tucked nicely and warmly in the crook of Taeyeon's neck.

Tiffany carefully scanned Taeyeon from head to toe. She saw that Taeyeon had an arm around her shoulder and the other placed on her belly over her own hand.

Tiffany then made her way back up to Taeyeon's face. She was still sleeping so Tiffany gently moved Taeyeon's hand off of hers and slowly pushed herself up.

The moving made Taeyeon stir which made Tiffany stop moving. She was now hovering over Taeyeon.

Just then Taeyeon's eyes popped open.

Tiffany's eyes widen matching Taeyeon's. Neither one moving, they just stared at each other but not for long.

Tiffany began to move again but sleeping on her side all night, her arm gave out and she fell on Taeyeon. They butted heads.

"Ow." Taeyeon said as she rubbed her forehead.

Tiffany finally was able to sit up also rubbed her forehead. "Sorry." Just then she remembered she had to pee and got up off the bed and towards the bathroom.

…

Finishing getting ready, they both ate breakfast in silence and are now sitting in the living room in silence.

Hesitating to say something, Taeyeon began fiddling with her hands.

Tiffany started chewing on her lower lip.

Taeyeon was lost in her thoughts about what she was going to say. 'Argh, this is so awkward. Damn you Hyoyeon, if only I hadn't kissed her.'

'What am I doing? I mean, it did feel nice to wake up in her arms but…argh, what am I saying? This is crazy.' Tiffany thought to herself.

'I should apologize for kissing her. I mean, it was nice, okay it was really good but…what am I saying?' Taeyeon continued to think to herself.

'It has to be the baby. There's a connection because of her. That's right.' Tiffany concluded in her thoughts.

'Are you kidding me? You so wanted to kiss and you know you want more. Kissy kissy.' Hyoyeon's voice popped into Taeyeon's head making kissing sounds.

Taeyeon frowned at Hyoyeon's voice, 'Get out of here, you pervert.'

Hyoyeon's voice disappeared letting Taeyeon think again. This time the picture of her and Tiffany kissing replayed in her head surprising her.

Taeyeon shook her head to get rid of the image. 'Oh my dinosaur, why am I thinking about that?'

…

'Baby, I know that you like having her around but she is driving me crazy. I mean, she kissed me…twice. Well, it wasn't bad. Okay, I may have liked it…oh no, oh no…what the hell am I saying?' Tiffany rambled about in her head.

'Taeyeon and Tiffany sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-something-something, first comes baby than comes more babies." Hyoyeon's voice sang in her head.

Tiffany shook her head, 'What the hell?'

'You two are weird, as if shaking your head will work.'

'Remind me to kick your ass when I see you again. GET OUT!' Tiffany yelled in her head.

'Woah, sheesh, fine fine, I'll go…for now.' Hyoyeon said before disappearing.

The two were left still sitting in silence lost in their own thoughts.

Taeyeon was busy thinking but was soon distracted when she noticed Tiffany biting her lower lip. Now, she couldn't stop staring.

'Mmm, those lips.' Taeyeon thought and unconsciously bit her lower lip. Then she looked up and caught Tiffany's eyes looking at her, she immediately looked away.

'Oh dinosaur, this is not good. Remember you two are bitter enemies.' Taeyeon told herself.

Catching Taeyeon staring at her while biting her lips Tiffany couldn't help but stare back at her thinking to herself, 'Mmm, if only she was biting my lips.'

The thought surprised her and her eyes widen, she caught Taeyeon's eyes and watched as Taeyeon looked away.

'My minion, what am I saying? I don't want that…do I? I mean, we hate each other….but I am having her kid, and when she kissed me…oh minion…then this morning when she was holding me…holy shit, my hormones are flying so high right now…this is going to be a loooooong day.' Tiffany said reasoning with herself.

'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I want to kiss her.' Taeyeon stopped, 'I want to kiss her?...well, maybe just one more time…NO. No you don't…Just a few days ago we were fighting and now I want to kiss her? What? This has to be the goddesses messing with us again, I swear.' Taeyeon rationalized to herself.

'You wish, but we are not.' Sooyoung's voiced popped into her head startling her.

'Oh, the love bunnies want to jump around eh? Hahaha.' Hyoyeon's voice followed Sooyoung but both voices didn't stay for long before they disappeared.

'I need to get out of here.' Tiffany said to herself and stood up, "I'm going for a walk." and left.

Taeyeon could only watch her leave. She mumbled to herself, "You're hot for a pregnant woman you hate? You are sick in the face." She also stood up and headed for the music room.

…

Tiffany walked along the beach.

"Okay, this is just out of the blue. Yesterday, we were fighting and today I want to play hooky? I must be going insane."

She stopped in her footsteps and looked at her belly, "Baby? Is it you making me this way or is it those crazy goddesses?"

The baby didn't respond. "Aah, I knew it. Those ladies are nothing but trouble makers. Aaah, why do you they have to get involve in my life?" Tiffany complained.

"Hey now, we didn't do anything this time." Hyoyeon said popping up.

"Didn't I tell you that if I saw you again I'd kick your face?" Tiffany reminded her.

"I don't think those were your exact words but I took a rain check on that." Hyoyeon said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems you've found yourself some itching to itch so I'm here to help you."

"Um, no thank you. I'm fine plus hello? Pregnant here."

"I know that and I just want to let you know that it is okay to do the wrong but oh so right thing, you know what I mean?" Hyoyeon said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um, that is probably the most weird disgusting and uncomfortable thing I've heard. You are so sick."

"I'm only as sick as the next person so it's normal."

"Why am I feeling so…close, connected…to her? Do you know? You must know."

"You mean attracted to her? Well besides that you're carrying her baby? I'd say it's the beginning of love."

"Love? Are you shitting me? That makes less sense than bananas laughing." Tiffany said.

"No, I am not shitting on you. We can't tamper with love or fate, it's part of the rules. We would be imprisoned for 500 years for doing so." Hyoyeon explained.

"So what you're saying is that this is happening because of love or fate?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know. Only you can answer that. Right now, it's not about you or her but the baby. The connection enhances because of the baby. It shares both of your blood." Hyoyeon said.

"You know for once, you sound very insightful and intelligent."

"Psh, I've always been insightful and intelligent. You're only noticing it now? Wow, you are so late with the news."

"So no more messing with us?" Tiffany asked for clarification.

"None. And let me tell you, watching you two is so much better than any drama on tv. You two are so fun to watch." Hyoyeon said.

"Didn't know our lives could be so entertaining for you guys." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"If I could, I'd show you but you kind of need to be in it. But thanks for the free show, I love it."

With that Hyoyeon disappeared.

Tiffany looked back at the house as Hyoyeon's words reminisced in her head, 'Only you can answer that. Right now, it's not about you or her but the baby. The connection enhances because of the baby. It shares both of your blood.'

She let out a sigh. "So, it is because of the baby then."

…

Taeyeon was busy pacing back and forth thinking about the goddesses words and about the situation.

"Am I really feeling like this? But I can't. Girls like this will do whatever they can to lure you in and when you do they turn around and kick you out. I can't do this."

She let out a frustrated breath and brushed her hair back with her hands.

"But I can't help it. Every time I look at her now I just want to hold her. Why? It can't be love. I used to be like that with Jisoo. Does that mean that I..?"

Just then the sound of thunder echoed through the house startling her and not long after, the sound of rain could be heard pounding on the roof.

Taeyeon then remembered Tiffany, "Tiffany?" She ran to the porch and saw Tiffany just reaching the top of the stairs of the porch.

She was drenched from head to toe.

Tiffany stopped once she saw Taeyeon looking at her with worry.

They were both now drenched from the pouring rain. Breaking eye contact, Tiffany resumed her walking and made her way towards the doors.

Tiffany dare not make eye contact with Taeyeon as she passed by but she was stopped short when Taeyeon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back surprising her.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon surprised, "What…?"

Tiffany wasn't able to finish her sentence as Taeyeon pulled her into her arms and cut her off kissing her as the rain continued to pour on them.


	24. Chapter 24

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon surprised, "What…?"

Tiffany wasn't able to finish her sentence as Taeyeon cut her off kissing her as the rain continued to pour.

Tiffany pulled back and pushed Taeyeon away before walking inside.

Taeyeon stood in the rain for a few more minutes thinking before following Tiffany inside.

Tiffany had gone upstairs to change out of her wet clothes. Getting sick now was the least of things she wanted to be.

…

She was about to strip down when Taeyeon burst into the room starling her.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing? Get out!" Tiffany said.

Taeyeon didn't move a bit. She just closed the door to the room.

Just then the lights went off due to the heavy storm outside.

"Tae-tae-tae-taeyeon-ah? What are you thinking?" Tiffany asked nervously.

Taeyeon didn't say anything as she slowly moved towards Tiffany. Tiffany made her way backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed.

The impact made Tiffany fall onto the bed sitting on it. Just as she was about to get up, she found Taeyeon close to her.

"Taeyeon-ah…?"Tiffany started but Taeyeon put a finger to her lips silencing her.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Lightening lit the room every now and then as the sound of rain and thunder continued to echo throughout the house.

Taeyeon reached out and unbuttoned Tiffany's shirt but Tiffany stopped her.

"Don't."

Taeyeon leaned in and captured Tiffany's lips despite her protest.

During the kiss, Taeyeon managed to get Tiffany's shirt unbuttoned. She pulled back and slid the shirt down Tiffany's arms now leaving her in her bra.

Slowly but surely, Taeyeon leaned in.

Not knowing what to do and a but scared, Tiffany leaned back away from Taeyeon until she was now laying on the bed. She had nowhere else to go.

Taeyeon laid on her side being careful of Tiffany's belly but kept her face hovered above Tiffany's.

She was about to kiss her again but Tiffany turned away. "Don't. We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Taeyeon finally spoke.

"It's wrong. Just yesterday we were fighting, now you want to kiss me? This is right. This isn't us. We've never liked each other." Tiffany said still not looking at Taeyeon.

"Would it be wrong to say that over these past few days, I've felt nothing but care for you? Would it be wrong to tell you that maybe, just maybe I don't hate you?" Taeyeon said surprising Tiffany.

"Yes it would be wrong. No one just develops feelings like that over a few days of being stuck together. You're mistaken and I still hate you."

"It hasn't just been these past few days. As crazy as it sounds, I can't even figure it out myself but since the day I saw you again, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"I don't care. This is too fast too much. Maybe it's the goddesses that are playing with us."

"If they are then so be it. I'm not mistaken and I know you don't hate me." Taeyeon said.

"How would you know?" Tiffany said.

"I know because just seconds ago when I kissed you, you kissed me back. It's as real as that and I know you're feeling what I'm feeling too right now."

Eyes wide open, Tiffany turned around to face Taeyeon, "You don't know…"

Taeyeon sealed her lips with hers for a brief second before pulling back. "Let us have this night."

With that Taeyeon leaned in and kissed her again, this time Tiffany welcomed the kiss.

Breaking free for a brief moment, Taeyeon helped Tiffany strip out of her clothes and stripped hers off as well.

Both of them laid in bed, Taeyeon careful of the belly.

"It's okay." Tiffany reassured her.

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed the belly whispering to it, "Baby? Can I kiss your mommy?" the baby kicked giving her permission.

It made Taeyeon smile a real smile for the first time. She at Tiffany with the smile on her face and Tiffany seeing the smile made her smile knowing how warm and real it was.

Taeyeon moved back up and kissed Tiffany. She kissed her softly from the lips down the neck over her pulse.

She began sucking on Tiffany's pulse making her moan. Then she moved down to Tiffany's swollen breasts and kissed it softly.

Taeyeon then ran her tongue over the sensitive nipple making Tiffany moan even louder, "Mmm, Taeyeon-ah."

The moans were making Taeyeon even wetter.

Taeyeon flicked the sensitive nipple with her tongue making Tiffany grab handfuls of sheets as she threw her head back into the pillow.

"Nnng, you're going to make me come by just doing that." Tiffany moaned.

The husky tone of her voice was driving Taeyeon to the edge herself.

Taeyeon let go of the nipple and down the belly giving it another soft kiss before moving down even lower.

Taeyeon positioned herself in front of Tiffany's core. She spread Tiffany's legs giving her more room.

She gave it a lick making Tiffany squirm. Taeyeon repeated the action a few more times before plunging her tongue in and out teasing Tiffany some more.

Not able to take anymore Tiffany moaned in frustration, "Ah, Taeyeon-ah, stop teasing me."

Taeyeon deciding not to make her suffer any longer replaced her tongue with her fingers slowly easing two fingers inside.

Tiffany's walls immediately pulled her fingers deeper.

Taeyeon started with slow rhythm but it soon picked up. She sucked on Tiffany's sensitive center while continuing her thrusting.

It wasn't long before Taeyeon could feel Tiffany about to climax. A few more thrusts and Tiffany squirmed as she grabbed handfuls of sheets and arched her back.

Coming back down from her high she was greeted by a kiss from Taeyeon. Removing her hands from the bed sheets, Tiffany brought her hands up to cup Taeyeon's face.

Removing her fingers, Taeyeon rubbed the sensitive core a few times before resting them on Tiffany's belly.

Tiffany turned to her side mirroring Taeyeon's position. It must have been uncomfortable for her to do this with a pregnant woman.

"Mmm." Tiffany moaned into Taeyeon's mouth making her hungry for some more.

As they continued to kiss, Tiffany moved her hand from Taeyeon's cheek down to her round supple breast giving it a squeeze.

Pulling back, Tiffany moved down capturing Taeyeon's breast in her mouth sucking on it flicking the nipple with her tongue.

After a few more flicks, she gave the nipple a soft bite making Taeyeon moan, "Aahh, mmm…"

Tiffany moved back up to find Taeyeon's neck as her hand traveled further south until she found the soft and wet center and began rubbing it.

While sucking on Taeyeon's neck, without warning Tiffany entered two fingers inside her surprising her.

Taeyeon grabbed onto Tiffany's arm with one hand and the sheets with the other.

Tiffany began to slowly thrust in and out using her thumb to rub her sensitive core. "Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me." Taeyeon moaned into Tiffany's ear.

Feeling close, Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's face and smashed their lips together. It wasn't long until Taeyeon arched her back.

Taeyeon pulled back from the kiss, "Fuck, mmm…" she whispered as Tiffany pulled out of her and rubbed her core.

Tiffany didn't know what to say feeling slightly awkward about what will happen next, she turned the other way and laid on her side.

Feeling the bed shift, she thought Taeyeon was getting up and leave but was surprised when Taeyeon pulled the sheet over them and spooned her from behind.

Taeyeon placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as she placed an arm over the belly bump.

THUMP!

Taeyeon fell on the floor. She looked up and saw Tiffany sleeping soundly still clothed and the sun shining through the curtain.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

"Well, hello to you." Hyoyeon said unannounced. "And I mean, HEELLOOO."

Taeyeon looked at her eyes wide as Tiffany began to stir.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, hello to you." Hyoyeon said unannounced. "And I mean, HEELLOOO."

Taeyeon looked at her eyes wide as Tiffany began to stir.

Taeyeon quickly got up and rushed over to drag Hyoyeon out of the room.

"Holy giant balls! What are you doing here? Can't we get have any privacy around here anymore?" Taeyeon whined as the two settled in the living room.

"Oh, don't mind me. I love the dream love fest." Hyoyeon said smiling with her arms wide open.

"You perv!" Taeyeon said and threw a pillow at Hyoyeon hitting her in the face.

The pillow slid off her face and she was still smiling. "Ah, a love hit. Oooo, it's so warm."

"What are you doing here? And why are you invading my privacy?" Taeyeon asked.

"Hey, who knew you had the hots for the sleeping beauty?"

"Get out!"

"I'll be back. Hahaha." Hyoyeon disappeared leaving the slightly now embarrassed Taeyeon.

Taeyeon went back upstairs and entered the bathroom. She turned on the water to take a shower.

While standing under the water, she ran her hands over her face but stopped as she touched her lips and thought about her dream when they kissed.

As smile slowly formed on her face but she shook it away. "Urgh, what am I doing? It was just a crazy dream…but it was pretty amazing…no…"

Finishing her shower, she got out of the bathroom. Just as she opened the door, Tiffany stood there scaring her.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me."

"I have to pee." Tiffany said and eased her way around Taeyeon to enter the bathroom.

Taeyeon figured she might as well make some breakfast.

Tiffany had also taken a shower and quickly dried herself and got dressed then made her way downstairs. Hungry as usual, she walked into the kitchen but stopped in her steps.

On the table was French toast, eggs, sausages, pancakes, and waffles accompanied by a glass of milk and orange juice.

Tiffany slowly made her way over and sat down at the table.

"When did she…? Did I really take that long?" Tiffany mumbled to herself.

"What's happening?" Tiffany said to herself confused.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Taeyeon enter. "Thought you might be hungry."

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon to find her smiling, she frowned, "Are you feeling okay? This is...don't get me wrong, it's nice but just out of the blue not you."

Taeyeon walked over and sat down next to her.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Taeyeon answered as she started cutting her food. Tiffany didn't know what to make of it so she too started eating.

They finished their breakfast.

Taeyeon took the liberty to clean and put away everything while Tiffany sat in the living room all confused at what was happening.

…

Taeyeon was finishing putting the dishes away when she turned around coming to face with Sooyoung.

"So…"

…

Tiffany sat in the living room trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, this is all too weird for comfort. I don't understand what's going on. Why the sudden change? This is just strange."

"Not really." Sunny said appearing on the couch.

"What do you mean? Of course it is. Did you do something?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course not." Sunny said. "It's not like we go around trying to get involved all the time."

"I do. And I so wanted to help but then they tranquilized me in the ass." Hyoyeon said appearing next to Sunny.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Sunny asked.

…

Sooyoung and Taeyeon sat at the table chatting away.

"So, why the sudden change?" Sooyoung asked.

"I don't know. For some strange reason I just feel so close and connected to her and the baby. I can't explain it myself."

"Huh, I see. And this dream of yours had nothing to do with it?" Sooyoung asked.

"Okay, tell me you didn't…"

"No. I already got the light details from Hyoyeon. Thank you for too much information."

"This is crazy." Taeyeon said. "And very uncomfortable."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

…

"There's nothing to tell. I can't. There's only a month and a half left, do you think she'll believe me if I told her?" Tiffany reasoned.

"Hey, who knows, she could be so happy she'll be shitting butterflies." Hyoyeon said making the other two look at her with disgusted faces. "What? I'm just saying it could happen."

"You don't regret what you're doing then?" Sunny asked.

"I do. I didn't even get to finish watching that sweet sweet dream because of you guys so yeah I regret not being able to finish it." Hyoyeon answered which earned her a hit on the back of the head from Sunny.

"I…honestly, I...I…"

…

"I don't know."

"You hated her just a few days ago." Sooyoung reminded her.

"I know but, just between us…" Taeyeon whispered into her ear.

Sooyoung looked at her, "So, you're okay with this? You're not afraid what happened between you and Jisoo will happen again?

"I am. In fact I'm terrified it will." Taeyeon confessed. "If it is so, then I want to at least try. I know that I don't have a liking to rich girls but I have a feeling like Tiffany's different."

"What will you do if your past repeats itself? Not saying that it also doesn't happen. Are you sure you're over Jisoo enough to move on?"

Taeyeon didn't answer as she looked into the living room looking at Tiffany sitting on the couch thinking.

…

"Remember what I told you. It's now up to you two now." Sunny said as she disappeared.

"So, um, maybe next time you could tell me ahead of time so I could help with the helping…" Hyoyeon started but couldn't finish as Tiffany hit her on the head.

"Aish, pervert, get your mind out of the gutter."

"But my mind likes it there. It makes things really good and very hot, you know?" Hyoyeon said wiggling her eyebrows and ending with a laugh, "Hahaha." It earned her another hit.

"You better stay away from me after I give birth." Tiffany warned. "Don't say I didn't warn you beforehand."

Hyoyeon smiled mischievously before disappearing.

…

"It's a new start from now on." Taeyeon said. "It's a step to trying."

"Well, be nice and good luck." Sooyoung said before disappearing.

Taeyeon looked over at Tiffany who was looking through a book.


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, be nice and good luck." Sooyoung said before disappearing.

Taeyeon looked over at Tiffany who was looking through a book.

Taeyeon got up and made her way over to join Tiffany on the couch. She didn't say anything as she plopped down next to Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at her with a confused look.

Without saying a word, Taeyeon lifted Tiffany's legs onto her lap and grabbed the book from Tiffany's hands shocking her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tiffany asked.

"Shh, baby's trying to listen." Taeyeon simply said and began reading.

Tiffany could only stare at Taeyeon.

…

Next few days…

Tiffany went for a walk on the beach.

"What has gotten into her? First she makes breakfast, the next day she cleans the bedroom, the day after that washes our clothes and folds them, and then yesterday she made dinner, cleaned everything, and even tucked me in to bed." Tiffany said to herself.

Tiffany lets out a confused sigh. "Maybe the world is ending?"

"The world is not ending." Taeyeon said appearing next to her scaring Tiffany.

"Oh minion, you scared me. What are you doing out here?" Tiffany asked.

"I thought I'd join you for a walk. That's okay right?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany stopped in her footsteps and looked at Taeyeon with suspicion, "Okay, what's the catch?"

"What do you mean? There's no catch."

"This. All of this is just not you. There has to be something going on or that you want. You aren't this nice." Tiffany said.

"What? I'm not completely a jerk. I am nice too."

"Well, stop it."

Taeyeon only smiled and shrugged before taking a few steps. Seeing that Tiffany was still standing there looking at her back, Taeyeon stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" Taeyeon asked.

"Whatever." Tiffany mumbled and walked back to the house leaving Taeyeon to let out frustrated sigh and kicked the sand.

…

New day…

Tiffany walked around the music room looking at the instruments. She came upon the piano and sat down opening the cover. She placed her hands on the keys.

Just then Taeyeon walked into the room.

Tiffany immediately got up and made her way towards the door but Taeyeon grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the piano.

"Yah. What are you doing?"

Taeyeon pushed Tiffany to sit down on the bench and sat down beside her. She then placed her hands on the piano and started playing.

Closer by Taeyeon: /a8AnP6V2HCo

Tiffany could only watch as Taeyeon played and sang along. She was captivated by the way Taeyeon played the piano. She was so smooth in her playing and her voice was so sweet.

When Taeyeon finished playing, she turned and looked at Tiffany.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Tiffany asked.

"Can't I do it just for the sake of doing it?"

"I don't know. Can you? I don't understand why you're being so caring all of a sudden?"

"Do I need your permission to treat you nicely then? I know I hurt you so think of this is a making up for it and more." Taeyeon replied.

"Look Taeyeon, I appreciate what you have been doing for me these past few days but nothing's change between us." Tiffany answered back.

"Are you sure? The fact that you haven't yelled at me or hit me or cursed at me at all these past few days…that's not new for you either?" Taeyeon replied.

Tiffany thought about it. 'Huh, she's right, I haven't done any of that so does that mean that I actually like it? Wait….that's so strange. Why haven't I?'

"Tiffany-shi?" Taeyeon said noticing Tiffany spacing out.

"Huh? You say something?"

Taeyeon chuckled, "You looked very deep in thoughts, care to share?"

Tiffany frowned at her still lost in her thoughts for a second before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Taeyeon followed her into the living room where she took a seat on the couch face in her hands.

Taeyeon took a seat next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taeyeon asked gently.

Tiffany let out a deep sigh and looked at Taeyeon.

They sat in silence for a while.

After a few more minutes, Taeyeon reached over and grabbed Tiffany's hand.

They turned to look at each other.

"This is…we are…you…I…so confused. Why?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not sure either but I want to find out." Taeyeon answered. "Don't you?"

"Find out…?" Tiffany frowned in confusion.

Taeyeon didn't say anything as she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before answering, "This."

Taeyeon gave her a gentle smile to which Tiffany finally happily returned.

…

The next few days, both of them went for a walk on the beach holding hands.

Taeyeon would read to Tiffany's belly and sing to the baby while playing piano. Tiffany would smile and sing a long at times.

They snuggled at night and give each other kisses.

The goddesses watched happily.

And just like that weeks flew by and before they knew it, they had become so accustomed to each other's presence it felt natural now as they did things.

…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

It was early in the morning and someone was knocking at their door.

Taeyeon woke up first to the knocking. Rubbing her eyes open, she saw that Tiffany too had awoken.

"Is someone knocking on our door?" Tiffany asked as she yawned.

"Hmm, wonder who it could be?" Taeyeon said as she got up. "I'll go check to see who it is."

Taeyeon made her way downstairs and towards the door, "Who is it?"

No one answered but the knocking continued.

Taeyeon unlocked the door and opened it only to find two troublemakers behind it smiling.

"Long time no see."

"You two are so going to get killed and I mean not by me too." Taeyeon said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Jessica mumbled.

"Aww, that's no way to treat your best friends." Yuri said.

"You are dead meat." Tiffany said as she walked down the stairs.

Yuri looked at her frightened she gave a nervous laugh as she moved behind Jessica.


	27. Chapter 27

"You are dead meat." Tiffany said as she walked down the stairs.

Yuri looked at her frightened she gave a nervous laugh as she moved behind Jessica.

Tiffany made her way over to them and grabbed Yuri's ear pulling her out from behind Jessica dragging her towards the kitchen.

Jessica and Taeyeon could only watch on with painful expressions.

…

In the kitchen, Yuri sat at the island rubbing her now red ear while Tiffany digs through the fridge for some food.

"So uh, how's it going?" Yuri said nervously.

"After a month, that's all you have to say to me? What do you think?" Tiffany answered.

"Uh, well seeing that you two haven't killed each other, I'd say pretty good."

Tiffany picked up an apple from the basket nearby and threw it at Yuri but with her quick reflexes Yuri holds out her hand to stop it but she wasn't fast enough and the apple hit her on the forehead.

Yuri picked up the apple and rubbed the spot.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry. It's just we thought it would best for you two and that maybe you could tell her. So have you?" Yuri confessed.

"By we, I assume it's you with the senseless thinking and no, I haven't told her."

"What? Then what have you two been doing all this time?"

…

Jessica and Taeyeon went to the music room.

"So, do tell." Jessica said.

"Tell what?" Taeyeon said playing dumb.

"Hmm. There's something off about you two. Rather calm and there was no bickering." Jessica said then looked Taeyeon up and down.

Taeyeon was still in her night robe then remember how Tiffany also came down her night gown, it hit Jessica.

"You two are shacking up aren't you? I knew it. So…what happened to miss no responsibility rich girl hating can't stand her Taeyeon?" Jessica asked.

"We are not shaking up." Taeyeon replied.

"Not yet."

"Whatever."

"Don't play stupid with me unless you want me to hit you upside the head until you are."

"Fine. I might like her just a little." Taeyeon said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, a little my ass, with a crazy bright smile like that that could re-blind a blind man, you do so not like her just a little."

"What?"

Jessica eyes her.

"Okay, okay, okay. I like her immensely. There. You happy now?" Taeyeon confessed.

"Ah, so, you're okay with the baby? You're not freaked out about it?" Jessica asked.

"Surprisingly I'm not. I've been reading and singing to the baby and it seems she likes it. She's always kicking when I do and Tiffany says she's very happy when I'm around so, I'm okay with it."

"Oh, that's good."

"You know I never thought how much a baby can do. It's amazing. Don't tell Tiffany but I can't wait to meet the little one." Taeyeon said. "But I'm scared."

"Well of course you would be scared. Who wouldn't be?" Jessica said.

"Right? I mean what if her father finds out about her and wants to come back into her life? What am I going to do? I've grown quite attached to her, you know?" Taeyeon explained her worries.

Jessica looked disappointed and let out a sigh mumbling under her breath, "Babo."

"What?" Taeyeon said unable to hear.

"I said, you still don't know who the father is?"

Taeyeon shook her head, "No. We never really talked about it either though."

…

"Okay, so you two have been doing the nasty but you haven't told her?" Yuri said.

"Um, no nasty anywhere you pervert and I wanted to on so many occasions but I just don't know how to bring it up. It's not like I could just say out of the blue, 'Oh hey, by the way, I'm having your baby.' That would be ridiculous."

"I mean, it could work."

"If it was that easy do you think I wouldn't have done it by now?" Tiffany said.

"Okay, why not tell her now then?"

"It's just, this whole thing has been crazy. First with the hating each other, then cupid messing our lives up, then I end up getting pregnant, to you kidnapping us, adding more goddesses into the scene. Do you think any of this makes sense?" Tiffany vented.

"Well, if you're me then a lot of un-sensible things make sense to me."

"And truthfully, I'm scared. I'm scared that once we leave here, it'll all go back to hating each other. I don't know how I could handle that. Besides not knowing how she'll react once she finds out she's the 'father'."

"Of course she'll freak out and be mad because you didn't tell her." Yuri said.

"It won't be long before I give birth too. That scares me even more. What if she decides she doesn't want to be a part of our lives? What if she was just doing this for revenge?" Tiffany exclaimed.

"I don't know but I do know that your stress is stressing me out." Yuri said.

…

"What are your real intentions Taeyeon-ah?" Jessica asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Intentions? I don't really have any other than being with them." Taeyeon answered.

"It's just, I know that you've been hurt deeply and I'm hoping that you aren't doing this as part of your revenge."

They looked at each other with seriousness in their eyes.

…

"Let's not talk about it anymore. So, tell me what brings you two here?" Tiffany asked.

"Ah, right. You have to get back to your store and Taeyeon has to go back to manage her club. I got news from Seohyun that your clothes are selling out and needs more shipment and waiting on your new designs." Yuri said.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about my store."

Yuri nudged her side, "Too busy having fun huh?" wiggling her eyebrows.

That earned her a hit on the shoulder from Tiffany before she got up. "Well, then time to start packing."

The two of them made their way into the bedroom to pack Tiffany's things.

…

"I don't care Kim Taeyeon but let's talk about it later. You have to get packing." Jessica said.

"Alright. Let's go." Taeyeon said as the two also headed for the bedroom to get packing.

…

It wasn't long until they finished packing and cleaned up.

They were now on their way back home.

Tiffany and Taeyeon were seated together. Tiffany fell asleep on Taeyeon's shoulder as the two intertwined their hands.

Yuri and Jessica only watched on with smiles. They looked at each other and high-fived each other.

"We are awesome." Yuri whispered.

"I know."

…

They finally landed in Korea. Saying their goodbyes at the airport they both parted and went their own ways.

…

Taeyeon reached her place. She walked up to her room and tossed her bag on the floor before flopping on her bed.

She let out a sigh, "Hmmm, wonder if she's home yet?"

Without hesitation, Taeyeon took out her phone and texted Tiffany, 'Hey, did you get home alright?'

A few seconds later she received a text, 'Just got home. How about you? I'm so tired.'

Taeyeon smiled brightly, 'Yeah, me too. It's so weird. I think I got too used to you. I don't know how I'll sleep tonight.'

'Kekeke. Same here but I think I'll be able to sleep better tonight. Merong.' Tiffany replied.

'Eh, you're a meanie. I'll see you tomorrow right?'

'Of course, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Okay then. Since you're tired, get some rest.' Taeyeon replied.

'You too. Sleep tight.'

…

A few weeks later…

Yuri walked into Tiffany's room with her bag and curled her fingers, "Can you guys get any cornier. All the corns are embarrassed."

"You know you like it." Tiffany replied.

"Never." Yuri said and made her way over to the bed sitting on the edge, "When will I get to meet the little one? I'm getting old here."

"It should be any day now. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be the first of first to know."

"So what's the plan tomorrow?"

Tiffany took a deep breath and exhaled then looked at Yuri, "I think…I'll tell her."

Yuri looked at her and smiled giving her a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Tiffany took a deep breath and exhaled then looked at Yuri, "I think…I'll tell her."

Yuri looked at her and smiled giving her a hug.

"Really?"

"I'm scared though. I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea?" Tiffany asked.

"Girl, it's the best idea since my idea to kidnap you guys. I think she'll be thrilled." Yuri answered.

"I mean, we've just started to get along and this whole relationship. Is it too fast? I feel like it's too fast."

"Fast? Are you kidding me? You're having her kid, that's way way way way way past beyond fast." Yuri replied.

"Yuri-ah, this isn't weird right?"

"What would make it any weirder than it already is?"

"True. It'll be okay. She'll be okay with this…us, right? I mean, this is really new and I don't want to mess it up. What if I mess it up?"

"She would've ran away the first time she saw you pregnant. And you won't mess up. If you do, then you're worse than me." Yuri said.

Tiffany chuckled and nudged Yuri on the side.

"You do want to be with her right?" Yuri asked.

"We didn't start out nicely but we're getting better." Tiffany answered. "I kind of really like her."

"Like her? I didn't know you were into girls." Yuri joked.

"Yeah. I didn't either until one knocked me up." Tiffany joked back.

They both laughed for a minute before calming down.

"Are you ready?" Yuri asked.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this."

"You are."

"True. Okay, let's go." Tiffany said.

They both grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

…

"So what are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I mean, this is pretty new as strange as it sounds." Taeyeon answered.

"Okay, so you guys are a thing now, right?"

"Thing, dating, couple, sure…yes, we're a thing."

"And you're sure about this?" Jessica asked curiously.

Taeyeon nodded, "Never been surer…but something's strange about everything."

"Strange? How? What's strange?"

"Like everything. I mean I hated her so much when I first met her, then I run into her at the mall and she's all pregnant, I end up taking her to the hospital, then you two idiots kidnap us and put us on an island together for weeks, we continued to fight, I kiss her, we get along, I grow fond of her then you two idiots enter the scene again later and here we are. Don't you find it strange at all?" Taeyeon explained.

Jessica shook her head, "No. I'm still stuck on what's strange."

"All of it. Like how she got pregnant? Who's the father? Why I grew so attached to her bun in the oven? Why all of a sudden I miss her? Or think about her?"

"Oh, I see. Sure seems strange at first but if you put the pieces together then it makes very much sense." Jessica mumbled quickly.

Taeyeon couldn't catch everything she just said so she squinted at Jessica.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm, there's something that you know that I don't know but you're not telling me isn't there?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jessica said pretending to look at her nails.

"Whatever it is, just tell me. Seriously." Taeyeon said calmly.

"I have nothing to tell you except that I approve of your relationship."

"Now I know there's something going on. When I was with Jisoo, you never approved of her. In fact you didn't like her. You hated her so much you dyed her hair orange if I remember correctly so, stop stalling. What's going on?" Taeyeon recalled.

"I can't believe you remember that. I said I was sorry…"

Taeyeon stared at her with disbelief.

Jessica let out a sigh. "Okay, fine I wasn't sorry and I'll never be. You know why, she's a lying, cheating skank whore who whores around her skanky ass."

"Sica…"

"Nothing's going on and if there was I'd tell you already." Jessica defended.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"You're lucky. Saved by the bell." Taeyeon said and got up to get the door.

…

"So, I know that this might sound super crazy and that we're just starting fresh and I really like you so don't be mad but I just want to tell you that this baby…is yours." Tiffany said.

Tiffany waited patiently watching for a reaction.

"Was that too much? Too long? Too short? Too desperate?"

"Eh, I don't know." Yuri said.

They were both waiting at the stop lights so Tiffany decided to practice how to tell Taeyeon.

"It seems too fast. I mean, we've only been a thing, couple, together, whatever you call it for a month." Tiffany said panicking.

"Oh, mama bear, calm your oven bun down the titanic is not sinking…"

Tiffany eyed her. "It sanked years ago."

"Figuratively speaking here, anyways, slow down. I mean you're only what a few days away from popping. Don't you want her to be there?"

"Well, yeah but I can't stop thinking what if she runs away or hates me or doesn't care for us. It's a scary thought." Tiffany said.

"That, I can't help you with but if you need me to hunt her down and drag her ass to you, I will find someone to do that for you." Yuri said.

"Thanks. That's comforting." Tiffany replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So, how's the speech coming?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tiffany said.

The come to a stop at the front of Taeyeon's club and get out heading inside.

…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Taeyeon opened the door. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Taeyeon-ah, who is it?" Jessica said.

Taeyeon wasn't answering but just staring at the person.

Curious, Jessica walked over to check out who was at the door. Her jaw too dropped.

They both said at the same time, "Jisoo?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Jisoo said.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica snipped.

"I came here to see Taeyeon of course. Why else would I be here?"

"What do you want?" Taeyeon said with a cold voice.

"Oh, sweetie. I've missed you. Don't you miss me?" Jisoo said with agyeo.

"You're not welcome here. Leave." Taeyeon said.

"Oh come on now. How could you forget me so soon? We had a great time together don't you remember?" Jisoo said patting Taeyeon's cheek.

"Didn't you here her? Leave. Get out." Jessica said.

"You're still so bossy and bitchy just as I remembered you." Jisoo said at Jessica.

"And you're still an evil skanky whore just as I remembered you…but with orange hair."

Jisoo eyed her angrily.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see you again." Taeyeon said and was about to walk away when Jisoo pulled her shirt pulling her closer.

Their faces were mere inches away, Taeyeon's eyes wide open.

"Aw, don't be like that. Didn't think I was going to let you go so easily now did you?" Jisoo whispered.

Just then around the corner, Tiffany and Yuri arrived chatting but suddenly Tiffany stopped in their steps and stopped talking.

Yuri looked at her, "Fany-ah, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Tiffany could only stare and Yuri followed her stare to see that in the hallway, Taeyeon was kissing another woman.

Burning with anger Yuri yelled at them, "YAH!"

Pulling back Taeyeon's eyes widen when she saw that Tiffany was looking at them anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Burning with anger Yuri yelled at them, "YAH!"

Pulling back Taeyeon's eyes widen when she saw that Tiffany was looking at them anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes.

Tiffany immediately turned around and walked away.

Taeyeon pried Jisoo's hands off her and rushed toward the way Tiffany went. Jisoo was following behind her.

Just as Taeyeon reached Yuri she said, "Take care of this please." And rushed after Tiffany.

Yuri stepped in front of Jisoo blocking her way.

"Get out of my way you loser. Do you know who I am?" Jisoo hissed at Yuri.

"I don't care. For all I know, you're just a stinking pile of shit that needs to be flushed out but because you're so nasty, I have to wash the bowl after." Yuri responded.

Jisoo looked at Yuri with disgust.

Jessica quickly joined them.

"Looky here skanky hoe bag, if you want to keep your hair intact and keep your face from having any more surgeries, I'm warning you this time and this time only, get out of Taeyeon's life. She's moved on and found someone better than you so go back into the cave that you crawled out of. If you don't, you better hope someone holds me back because if they don't you are going to need a new face." Jessica hissed with anger.

Jisoo looked at Jessica with fear, she stuttered, "Y-y-you c-crazy p-person. Stay away from me but don't think that Taeyeon won't come back to me."

With that she left leaving Yuri and Jessica looking at each other frustrated.

…

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon yelled as she chased after Tiffany.

Tiffany continued without stopping. She quickly grabbed a taxi and got in just as Taeyeon reached her.

The taxi took off with Taeyeon running after it. Out of breath Taeyeon rushed back to the club just as Yuri and Jessica were coming out.

"Where's Tiffany?" Yuri asked.

"She took a taxi and left." Taeyeon said out of breath as she walked passed.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"To get my girl." Taeyeon shouted as she got into her car and drove off after Tiffany.

…

"Seriously? Could this get any worse? Just when shit was about to come out nicely, a fucking stomach ache hits and before you know it, shit is hitting the fan." Sunny whined as she watched the scene unfold.

"You're telling me?" Sooyoung agreed.

"Man, it was going so well too, damn whoever is messing with them. Come on! Only I get to do that." Hyoyeon shouted at the sky.

"Just when things start to get better, something bad happens. It's like one of those crazy dramatic story where shit never stops happening." Sunny commented.

"Man, can't they just poof baby, marry with a happy ever after?" Yoona complained.

"If it was that easy, I think people everywhere would be happy, there'd be no divorces, tragic endings, life lessons, growth, and change for the better. Geez, where are you asses at?" Hyoyeon pointed out.

They looked at her with surprise.

"Wow, that was very poetic of you except it's "where are your heads at?" not asses. But still that was really good." Sooyoung said.

"You understood that? I have no idea what I just said. I read it in one of those magazines while I was pretending to take a shit because you know we're goddesses and goddesses don't shit but it just looks so weird watching humans do it."

"Too much information…again. We don't need to know everything." Sunny said.

"Unnie, I think this isn't going to end as happily and quickly as we thought it would've." Yoona said watching the scene.

"Well, it's up to fate…well it always has been up to fate. We only pushed here and there. The rest is up to them to decide for themselves. Only time will tell" Sunny said.

"I hate it. I want more lovey dovey finger cringing moments between them. Their just too cute I can't believe someone is mean enough to put them in all this mess." Yoona said sadly.

"I guess, we could call it a test for them." Sooyoung said.

"I don't like tests. They're overrated. If I had to take a test I think I rather go watch a slug win a turtle race." Hyoyeon said. "It's like watching racing in slow motion."

They all shake their head at Hyoyeon.

…

Tiffany reached her house. She entered her house and sat on the couch huffing in anger.

"How could she? How could I be so stupid? I should have known. I can't believe her." Tiffany said to herself.

Just then the someone knocked on the door like crazy yelling her name, "Tiffany! It's me. Open up." It was Taeyeon.

It surprised Tiffany. "Uh, when did she…?"

"I know you're in there. Open up. What you saw…it's not what you think."

"Psh, not what I think. Who does she think she's kidding?" Tiffany mumbled to herself without budging.

"Tiffany! Please open up and let me explain." Taeyeon shouted.

Tiffany let out a deep sigh and stood up but stopped as she caressed her belly and grimaced. "Ah."

Looking below, she saw that her water had broke. The contractions were kicking in causing her great pain. She couldn't take a breath to call out to Taeyeon.

"Ah. Baby." Tiffany whispered breathlessly. "Taeyeon-ah."

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon continued to shout pounding on the door.

Tiffany took a step forward but her legs gave out on her and she slid to the floor. A strong contraction hit her and she let out a scream in pain.

Taeyeon heard the scream making her worry she pound harder on the door. "Tiffany! What's going on? Are you okay?"

Tiffany let out and deafening scream.

This time Taeyeon kicked the door trying to break it down. "Tiffany!"

Hearing Tiffany scream in pain, Taeyeon gave it a hard kick and the door finally broke open and Taeyeon quickly rushed inside.

She found Tiffany in the living room on the floor holding her belly screaming in pain. She rushed over.

Sweat cover Tiffany's face down to her neck. "Baby…now." She said in short breaths.

"Okay. Just breathe. Take long breaths." Taeyeon said doing breathing exercises.

"I'm trying but it hurts so much."

"Can you move?"

Tiffany looked at her, "I'm about to have a baby here in my living room, screaming in pain, and you're asking me if I want to move? Unless, you want to look like a panda, get me to a hospital right now."

Looking around seeing no other way, Taeyeon in a swift gentle motion, picked Tiffany up bridal style and took her out to her car.

She placed Tiffany in the back seat and quickly made her way to the driver side but was greeted by Yuri and Jessica.

Yuri looked at the house door and then back at Taeyeon. "What happened to my door?"

"I can't explain it right now. We got to go."

"Go where?" Jessica asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Tiffany screamed from the back seat.

The couple looked at Tiffany back to Taeyeon, who quickly got in the car and drove away.

"Hmm, where would Taeyeon take a screaming Tiffany?" Yuri asked scratching her head.

Jessica hit Yuri in the back of the head, "She's having the baby, where do you think they're going?"

It finally hit her, "Oooh…shit. We got to go too."

They got back in Yuri's car and drove after them.

…

Taeyeon carried Tiffany into the hospital where they were greeted by the nurses. Tiffany was placed on a cart and wheeled down the hall to the birthing room.

Tiffany was screaming in pain.

Getting Tiffany set up in the gurney, Taeyeon continued to try to calm Tiffany down.

"Ma'am, you're almost completely dilated but don't push yet." The nurse said.

"Deep breaths." Taeyeon said standing by Tiffany's side.

Another scream filled the air.

Just then the doctor came in, "Alright, you're fully dilated, you can push."

"I'm just going to step outside." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany quickly grabbed Taeyeon's arm, "No, don't leave me. I'm scared."

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and saw fear in her eyes. She moved back to her spot beside Tiffany and took her hand.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

With the reassurance, Tiffany looked at the doctor who nodded and told her to push.

Tiffany continued to push as she was told.

After what felt like hours, the doctor said, "Alright, one more big push."

Tiffany gave another push and soon the voice of a baby girl filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said before looking at Taeyeon, "Would you like to cut the umbilical chord?"

Taeyeon, speechless, looked at Tiffany, who only smiled at her so she went over and cut the chord before returning to Tiffany's side.

Tiffany was exhausted.

The nurses brought over the now wrapped baby girl and handed her to Taeyeon. She looked at the baby who was now sleeping soundly. Taeyeon smiled as she stroked the baby's cheek.

Taeyeon looked over at the sleepy mother.

Just then one of the nurses cleaning Tiffany called the doctor over, "Doctor?"

The doctor made her way back over, "What is it?"

The nurse pointed at Tiffany, "She's still bleeding."

The doctor lifted the sheets and saw that the white sheets were now covered in blood. More and more blood seeped from Tiffany.

Taeyeon looked at them eyes wide with worry. "What's going on? Is she going to be okay?"

Taeyeon looked from the doctor and nurse to the bed, blood now soaking the white sheets. She looked down at Tiffany to see that she was no longer awake.

The nurse walked over to Taeyeon and pushed her away from the bed. Soon, people rushed in and quickly wheeled Tiffany out of the room.

"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong with Tiffany? Where are they taking her?" Taeyeon asked in panic.

The nurse explained to Taeyeon the situation, "The bleeding didn't stop after the baby was born. She's lost a lot of blood. We don't know where it's coming from but the doctors are doing whatever they can. Right now we don't know what her chances are but judging from the bleeding during and after the birth, we can't guarantee anything. You can wait here if you want or stay at the nursery."

"I'm fine here." Taeyeon said and the nurse nodded before leaving.

Taeyeon looked at the sleeping baby worry worn across her face. She whispered softly to the sleeping baby, "She'll be okay. She'll be okay. Please be okay."


	30. Chapter 30

Taeyeon looked at the sleeping baby worry worn across her face. She whispered softly to the sleeping baby, "She'll be okay. She'll be okay. Please be okay."

It wasn't long until Tiffany's father and brother showed up. They rushed into the labor room to find Taeyeon holding the baby.

"Sorry, we're looking for Tiffany Hwang. We must have gotten the wrong room" Leo said.

"Uh no, you're in the right room. They took her to the ER just a while ago."

They looked at her then at each other then back at her.

Taeyeon looked at them confused.

"Is that the baby?" Mr. Hwang asked.

Taeyeon nodded, "Yeah. They handed her to me after she was born."

"She must be the one…" Leo gestured to his father about with Tiffany.

"Ah. Well, she's quite a sight."

Leo nudged him, "Father."

Mr. Hwang walked over and held out his hands, "May I?"

"And you guys are?" Taeyeon asked since they were acting weird.

"Oh, I'm Tiffany's big brother, Leo. This is our dad." Leo answered.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Here." Taeyeon said as she handed the baby to Mr. Hwang.

"So, you're the girl." Leo said confusing Taeyeon.

"What girl?" She looked at him strangely.

"The one that got horizontal with my sister."

"Hori-what?"

"Hooked up with Tiffany." Leo clarified.

It hit Taeyeon and she nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe she told you that."

"Well, she had to because she was pregnant and let me tell you it is pretty crazy how all of this happened. I mean, two women? Woo!" Leo said.

It didn't make sense to her what he just said. "She told you what happened between us because she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. It's not like we were looking for the answer."

"Not at all." Taeyeon answered.

"So, is there a name yet?" Mr. Hwang asked as he cooed the baby.

"No. She hadn't given her a name yet." Taeyeon answered.

"What do you think? What would be a good name for her?" Mr. Hwang asked Taeyeon surprising her.

"Uh, I don't know. Doesn't the father usually do that?" Taeyeon said causing the two to raise their eyebrows at her.

"But you are.." Leo started but was interrupted when Yuri and Jessica walked in.

Jessica quickly rushed over to Taeyeon, "Taeyeon-ah, Jisoo, she's trying to buy out your club. You got to go."

Taeyeon huffed in frustration, "Damn it. Alright, I'll talk to you later." With that she quickly walked out the door.

"Yuri, does she not know yet that she's the father/other mother?" Leo asked.

"She doesn't know yet. Tiffany was going to tell her but she kind of was going into labor at the time." Yuri answered.

"Why didn't she tell her before?" Mr. Hwang asked.

"We caught Taeyeon and her ex kissing which made Tiffany unable to tell her."

"What?" Mr. Hwang said upset.

"It was a misunderstanding. Taeyeon was waiting for Tiffany when her ex showed up out of nowhere demanding to get back together but Taeyeon refused and told her to leave but she didn't and just kissed Taeyeon. Really. It's the truth. I was there." Jessica explained.

Mr. Hwang looked at them then at the sleeping baby. She had Tiffany's eyebrows and lips but definitely had Taeyeon's nose and facial structure and when she would purse her lips, there was a small dimple.

It felt like forever before the doctor came in to update them. "There was a tear in her tissue that we think might have been from the pressure where the baby was pressed up against. We've done all that we can and sealed it but she's still bleeding, not as much as before b if we don't find it, she won't make it."

"Is there anything you can do?" Mr. Hwang urged.

"We've done all that we can but her best chances is if we fly her to the states. There are more skilled experts there waiting and right now they are waiting for us." The doctor said.

"Get her out there tonight. I can't sit here and wait to see my daughter die."

"Okay, I will let them know right away. They'll have everything prepared for her as soon as she lands. Please don't stress her in any way if she stresses, her time might be even shorter." The doctor finished and excused himself to inform the others.

…

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Taeyeon asked.

"You know what I want. I want you." Jisoo said.

"You ended it years ago between us. You can't take back what you threw out. It's too late for that."

"It's never too late to pick up the pieces and put them back together." Jisoo said.

"It maybe not, but that broken item will never look the same again."

"But it can be remade."

"No matter how many times you remake it, it'll never be like the first one. If we're done here, you can get the fuck out and never come back." Taeyeon said and got up to leave but stopped.

"It's about that girl isn't it? That pregnant girl that I saw earlier today. I thought you didn't want kids and hated responsibility? What changed?"

"That was me before you tossed me away. I changed and became better." Taeyeon took another few steps and stopped.

"What does she have that I don't? I have everything. Money, looks, houses, cars, anything and everything you could have." Jisoo reasoned.

"Everything else you don't have." Taeyeon answered and walked out the door leaving an upset and frustrated Jisoo.

…

Tiffany was slowly coming to. She looked around the room and saw her brother holding her baby.

"Leo?" she mumbled softly.

He looked over at her and made his way over to her smiling. He sat down and leaned in to let her catch a look at her baby girl.

"She's perfect." Tiffany said.

"Yeah she is. Do you have a name for her?" Leo asked.

"I thought Taeyeon would name her?" she said then looked around the room, "Where is Taeyeon?"

Leo's face fell. He leaned back and sat down.

"Leo?"

"She's with her ex. She left after we showed up. Jessica said something was happening so she left." He explained.

Tiffany's face fell. "She said she wasn't going anywhere."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was business related." He reassured her.

Tiffany looked at her baby again. 'My minion, does she look like Taeyeon.' She let out a sigh and said, "Tae-Young."

"Hmm? What?" Leo asked.

"Her name is Tae-Young." Tiffany answered.

"Tae-Young. Fits her."

Mr. Hwang then entered the room. "Hey sweetie, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but okay."

"Dad, have you seen her? She's perfect." Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I have and she is."

"Her name is Tae-Young. What do you think?"

"I like it. It's beautiful."

Tiffany let out a deep sigh, "I can't believe she left."

"Sweetie, why don't you get some more rest. Come on Leo, let's let her rest some more."

Mr. Hwang and Leo left Tiffany to rest.

Not long after they left, someone entered the room.

"Who is it?" Tiffany said softly.

"So it was you?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Jisoo. Taeyeon's girlfriend." Jisoo answered.

"You mean ex?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? We just got back together. She said she missed me and even asked me to marry her. Of course I said yes." Jisoo lied.

"What? No, she wouldn't do that. You're lying." Tiffany argued.

"If I was, would I be wearing an engagement ring?" she said flashing the ring. "Oh, and I didn't forget to take pictures." She said showing Tiffany the photo they took a few years before.

Tiffany couldn't believe it. Her heart started to beat faster, her breathing becoming heavier.

"Get out." She said breathlessly.

"How rude of you but whatever, I'm here to tell you and that sick nasty child of yours to stay away from her." Jisoo finished and walked out the door.

Tiffany couldn't believe it. She covered her eyes as tears flowed freely for a minute before she fell unconscious.

Her heart rate speeding up, her breathing getting shorter, and soon the white sheets underneath her started turning red.

The machine was beeping like crazy. Doctors and nurses rushed in to get her stable. Mr. Hwang and Leo could only stand outside and wait.


	31. Chapter 31

The machine was beeping like crazy. Doctors and nurses rushed in to get her stable. Mr. Hwang and Leo could only stand outside and wait.

…

"What the shit? This is just going insane. I can't believe it." Sunny said.

"I can't either but what can we do. It's human affairs." Sooyoung said.

"Hey, people kept yelling at me to leave them alone so I did. You can't blame me now. And might I add that girl is so bad. She's worse than me and I'm not even that bad when I'm having a good day." Hyoyeon added.

"Well, we can only hope for the best." Yoona chimed in.

…

The doctor came out to inform them the situation, "She's stable for now but that also means that we need to move her now because if we don't, I don't think she'll make it within the next 48 hours."

Mr. Hwang nodded and followed the doctor.

They got the papers ready for transfer and within an hour, Tiffany and the baby along with Leo and her father, they flew to L.A.

…

Taeyeon rushed to the hospital as soon as she could after her business meeting and closing up whatever hole Jisoo dug for her.

She rushed into the room but found no one. She walked out to the front desk.

"Um, where's the patient in room 309?" Taeyeon asked.

"She was transported to the states for emergency surgeries."

"And the baby?"

"Her father and brother signed the release forms to transfer the baby as well." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Taeyeon said and made her exit.

She was greeted by Yuri and Jessica. "Sorry."

Taeyeon let out a sigh. "I am too. I told her I wasn't going anywhere but Jisoo…"

"It was an emergency I'm sure she understands plus you were there with her and she wanted you to stay. That's got to mean something." Jessica said.

"I hope so." Taeyeon said.

"Come on guys let's go home." Yuri said.

…

3 years later…

"Three, two, one, ready or not here I come."

A little girl was hiding behind the slide. She was the cutest thing ever, smiling so brightly, flashing her dimple.

"I got you."

Someone picked up the girl and swung her around in the air, her laughter filling the air endlessly.

The person brought her back down and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, so pretty."

"Are you two done playing around yet?" Someone else said.

The two turned and looked her way. "Who is that?"

Happy, the little girl pushed to get down. Once she was on the ground she ran as quickly as she could into the awaiting arms.

"Mommy!"

"Ah, did my little princess have a lot of fun?"

The little girl smiled happily and nodded, "Yes. Taetae had lots of fun."

The other person walked up to greet her, "Hey."

She stood up with Tae-Young in her arms, "Hey yourself. Thanks for looking after her."

"No worries, any time and any chance I get to play with this little cutie I'm happy to babysit. You know me Tiff, baby material."

Tiffany chuckled, "Oh of course you are Miss Bora."

The trio walked out of the playground and made their way through the park.

"So, are you ever going to go back?" Bora asked.

Holding tightly onto her daughters hand she took looked at her girl for a second before looking at Bora, "I don't know. Ever since I've gotten better, my dad and Leo have tried to convince me to go back plus I have my store which is temporarily closed but I don't know."

"Why? What happened? Something must have happened. You're usually happy about going to Korea." Bora said.

"Maybe I've gotten used to being here that I don't want to go back. I don't have any reason to go back."

"I know you're lying. I've known you for 2 years now. You can't lie to me."

"I don't want to think about it. Besides that was 3 years ago. It's in the past." Tiffany answered.

"If it is really in the past then go back. At least to visit your friends, I'm sure they're dying to see little Tae-Young. 3 years is long enough, don't you think?"

Tiffany took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Maybe it's not long enough."

Bora stopped walking and looked at Tiffany. Tiffany also stopped and looked at Bora.

They didn't say anything and Tae-Young was too busy looking around.

Bora took a step forward and hugged Tiffany closely whispering in her ear, "If it makes you feel better, I'll come with you."

She pulled back and looked at Tiffany. A smile broke out on Tiffany's face and she nodded.

"That would make me feel better. Thank you. What would I do without you?" Tiffany said.

Bora placed an arm around Tiffany shoulder and they continued their walk.

…

"Stupid, stupid stupid." The person said as they looked through piles of files.

Someone walks in, "What's stupid?"

The person looks up at the familiar voice, "Ah, Sica. This, papers and legal shit. I'm so tired. I need some fuckin' rest."

Jessica nodded in agreement, "Yeah you do. You look like shit…no…worse, you look like you just crawled out of someone's ass. Go home. Take a shower and sleep."

"I want to but this whole thing is driving me insane. What the fuck is she doing?" Taeyeon said in frustration.

"She's trying to make you give in to her and until you do, she's going to make matters worse."

"I hate all these rich girls. First Jisoo cheats on me, kicks me out then I meet Tiffany, she makes me fall for her then up and leaves and never comes back. Why me?" Taeyeon pointed out.

"With Jisoo, I saw it coming but with Tiffany, remember she did catch you kissing another woman and that woman happened to be your ex." Jessica reminded her.

"It's just…it's been 3 years and nothing. I don't hear from her. I'm starting to get the feeling that she did it on purpose. You know what? I don't care anymore. I don't ever want to see Jisoo or Tiffany or any other rich crazy bitch anymore. I'm done with these types of girls. I never ever want to see them ever again." Taeyeon said and stood up.

"Never say never. You never know what fate could do." Jessica said.

"Whatever. I'm going home to take a shower and get some sleep." Taeyeon said and walked out of her office.

Jessica could only sigh, "Tiffany, where are you?"

…

"See what happens when no one lets me get involved?" Hyoyeon whined.

"Please, you would make matters worse than it already is. Don't add fuel to the fire." Sooyoung said.

"Who said adding fuel, I'm only putting in more wood." Hyoyeon said.

The goddesses shook their head.

"It's the same thing airhead." Sunny said.

…

Just then at the airport, Tiffany and Bora, who's carrying a sleeping Tae-Young walked out of the airport as they arrive back in Korea after 3 years.

…

"Well, it's about to get loco up in here." Hyoyeon sang.

"Oh, it's on." Yoona added.


	32. Chapter 32

"Well, it's about to get loco up in here." Hyoyeon sang.

"Oh, it's on." Yoona added.

…

They arrived at Tiffany's place.

"Gran-pa!" Tae Young ran into his arms.

He gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek before greeting Tiffany and Bora.

"Hey sweetie, it's good to have you back. And how are you Bora? Are you taking care of my two girls here?" Mr. Hwang asked.

Bora smiled at him, "Of course. It's good to see that you are well."

"Come on, let's get all of this to my room." Tiffany said.

They grabbed their luggage and headed up to Tiffany's room. After getting things set and put away, they sat on the bed.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Bora asked.

"Is it okay to say I want to leave already?" Tiffany answered.

Bora bumped her shoulder, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Not yet. I'm sensing that it's about to get ugly."

"Well, then since it's not happening now, I suppose you will do the honor and show me around then." Bora said as she got off the bed pulling Tiffany with her.

They rejoined everyone downstairs.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Tiffany asked Bora.

"Wherever you want to start." Bora answered.

"Mommy, where you going? Taetae go too."

Tiffany smiled brightly at her and picked her up placing her on her knees.

"You want to go to baby?"

"Taetae Go too."

Tiffany gave her a big kiss on the cheek and said, "Okay. Baby go too."

Tae Young smiled brightly and immediately got off Tiffany's lap just to grab Bora's hand and drag her over to the door.

Tiffany could only smile at the two as she got up and followed them out the door.

…

"Where did you go two years ago?"

"That is none of your business. We have nothing with each other so get out." Taeyeon demanded.

"It is. I need to know. You were gone for two years without a trace then come back a year later and now you're a stuck up bitch with a jerky ass attitude. So, tell me where the fuck did you go? Did you go after that whore?"

"Look, I told you already and I'll tell you again Jisoo, I don't have time for your games. Plus, I'm sure you have a line of other toys waiting for you to play with so leave me alone. If you don't, you will be sorry." Taeyeon said. "You caused up a stir 3 years ago when you lied and tried to lure me back by using my club then you make your men hold me off making me having to call the cops and who knows what you're going to do next but whatever it is just stop. I'm tired of this. Just let me be. We were done a long time ago and we will never get back together."

"It's all because of that bitch isn't it? Yeah, don't think I don't know. I've been keeping my eye on you and I know all about your relationship with her. I've got eyes and ears everywhere so don't think I won't know anything."

"Well, it's over now. There isn't anything between us and never was so leave."

"Fine but don't say I didn't give you a chance so when you come crawling back to me don't be sorry." Jisoo said and grabbed her purse. "This isn't over. When I see that bitch, I'm going to make her pay."

"Oh, I won't be." Taeyeon said.

Jisoo grabbed her cup of water and threw it at Taeyeon in the face before she walked out of Taeyeon's office.

Taeyeon blew out a puff of air as water dripped down her face.

…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Just a minute. Who is it?"

No one answered. The knock continued until Yuri opened the door.

"Yah, Yuri-ah, why does it always take you forever to open the door?"

"Oh burgers and fries, Fany-ah!" Yuri said and step forward to hug her which she happily returned.

"Mommy?" Tae Young said from Bora's arms.

They pulled back and Yuri looked at her. "And you must be the princess. You are so pretty."

Tae Young smiled at Yuri.

Yuri looked at Bora, "And you are?"

"Bora. I've heard a lot about you." Bora said.

"Really? I hope only good things." Yuri replied.

"Oh, don't even start with me. Are you going to invite us in or let us stand out here?" Tiffany said.

"Oh, my bad. Come on in."

They all settled in the living room. Tae Young dragged Bora to go play with her in the other room while Tiffany and Yuri did some catching up.

"And what does she do?" Yuri probed.

"Do you really need to know that?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I do. You leave for 3 years without saying anything or any sending any letters, Leo refused to tell me anything, so yeah, I have the right to know what your ass has been up to for the last 3 years." Yuri said.

"It's my private life. The last time you got to know everything, it was all a mess so no, I don't have to tell you about her." Tiffany reminded her.

"Does she know?"

"Does she know what?"

"About who the baby's father is? Or the situation? Is she okay with it?" Yuri asked.

"If she isn't, would she be here with me right now?" Tiffany said and looked over at the two playing. "Besides, she's been so good to me and Tae Young. Tae Young loves her so much. Bora has been my strength over the last 3 years. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"Sounds like she's very important to you." Yuri pointed out. "Are you happy?"

Tiffany smiled and looked back at Yuri, "She is and yes I'm very happy."

"Then what about Taeyeon? She still doesn't know about Tae Young. Don't you think she deserves to know about her daughter?" Yuri said.

"I don't care and I don't want her to know. You haven't told her have you?"

"Of course Jess and I want to and were going to but after you left without a word, we didn't know if you were okay or what happened to you. All we could do was wais so we waited. She waited. But nothing so after a while she told us to stop talking about you or mention anything that involved you. What happened?"

"What happened? I almost died. She left me when she said she wasn't going to and to add to that she went back to her ex? No, I don't think she deserves to know." Tiffany defended. "After I got treated and got better. I just...was so mad I...didn't want to come back and be hurt by what I saw. It was just better that way."

"It's all a misunderstanding. It's not what you think. You see her ex was trying to…"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses and I don't want to talk about her anymore. I'm happy the way I am right now. Don't I deserve to be happy too?"

"Okay. I understand."

"Fuck that shit, I don't." Hyoyeon said dropping in.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yuri asked.

"Well, people were yelling at me to stop getting all up in your business so that's what I did. Now, you're yelling at me why I didn't? Geez, I can't keep up with you humans. Always demanding so much." Hyoyeon said.

"Then what are you doing here now?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, I wanted to meet the little cutie. You know, she's going to wonder who her father is sooner or later. What are you going to tell her then?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Good question, until then, YOU get to answer her because of YOU, I ended up this way so YOU get to do that." Tiffany answered.

"There's a lot of things I do and telling the truth is not one of them." Hyoyeon defended.

"You're supposed to be righteous and loving and honest and holy for a goddess. And you're saying you're not? Then what in the purple hot potato are you?" Tiffany said.

"Thank you for the kind words but listen woman, I do the creating not the telling, it's up to you to decide to tell or not to tell but if I were you I'd tell before the telling gets too hard and complicated than it already is to tell."

"Wow, makes sense. See Fany, you should tell her. Both of them." Yuri said.

"Don't you think she already wonders? Like why she likes blue and not pink?" Hyoyeon mentioned.

Tiffany let out a sigh, "No. She is my baby girl and I love her and we're all we need. I have Bora too now. I don't have time to play past history. End of discussion."

"Okay. Fine. Now where's the little cutie?" Hyoyeon said.

"She's with Bora in the other room playing."

They three stood up and made their way to the other room.

Bora was lying on her back as she held Tae Young up in the air above her. Tae Young was laughing uncontrollable as Bora swung her.

"Are you two that happy?" Tiffany said.

Bora sat up and placed Tae Young on her lap. "Always."


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you two that happy?" Tiffany said.

Bora sat up and placed Tae Young on her lap. "Always."

"Mommy." Tae Young said and got up to go over into Tiffany's arms.

Tiffany picked her up as Bora stood up and walked over to Tiffany's side.

Hyoyeon looked at Tae Young, "Hello, do you know who I am?"

Tae Young smiled and leaned forward to place her chubby hands on Hyoyeon's cheeks, "You trouble."

Hyoyeon smiled at her, "You do know me. I like you already. Be good and I'll see you again soon okay?"

Tae Young smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's time for me to fly but remember what we talked about. See you later." Hyoyeon said as she and Yuri walked out of the room.

…

"Is that it? You're not doing anything?" Yuri asked.

"Hey, there's only so much trouble I can cause. Like Sunny said, it's now up to fate."

"You suck major ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, but what can I say? I'm too good for my own good."

Hyoyeon made her exit. Yuri looked back the trio only to find them laughing and smiling happily together.

She let out a sigh, "They are really happy together. This is all fucked up. Nothing makes sense anymore."

…

"So you're saying that Tiffany is back in Korea but with another woman?"

"Yes Sica, that's what I'm saying." Yuri answered.

"We need to tell Taeyeon so she can go get her back." Jessica said. "She needs to know."

"No, we can't. Tiffany's really happy and that's all I want her to be and if she is with Bora then let her be. We've already done a lot." Yuri explained.

"Hey, it's not like Taeyeon sat around and did nothing. Mind you, she went to the States to find her. She spent 2 years being miserable and when I said to tell her, noooooo, you wanted to keep your loyalty to Tiffany and kept me from telling her. If anyone is evil here it's you and Tiffany." Jessica lectured.

"I know and now I'm regretting it already. It's just even if we do tell her now, her heart will still be broken and she'll still be miserable because Tiffany's with Bora now. Plus, I think maybe it's time we stop bothering them and start…I don't know…focusing on us?" Yuri said.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"I don't want us to be like that. I want us to be happy and together forever. And I don't know what you're thinking so I'm asking you if you would…tell me what you're thinking because I was thinking about a hot tub and bubbles."

"Aish, babo. I'm thinking you're going to ask me to marry you." Jessica said.

"No bubbles?" Yuri sighed making Jessica worry.

"What? You weren't?"

"Well, I was going to ask you later with bubbles and a song but I guess we'll have song and bubbles later so, Jessica Jung, will you marry me?" Yuri asked.

"What? Now? Are you…?"

"Yes, I am." Yuri answered.

"Yes! Fuck a million times yes!" Jessica said and jumped into Yuri's arms.

They shared a kiss and Yuri pulled out the ring and placed it on Jessica's ring finger.

"Aw, how sweet. So sweet it makes me sick with love. I think I'm going to be shitting hearts for a while." Hyoyeon said.

"Too much information but yes it is sweet." Jessica said.

"Well, congrats to you two…hmmm…anything I can help with?" Hyoyeon said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. Now go away." Jessica said.

Before Hyoyeon could leave Yuri leaned in and whispered, "Maybe later." Hyoyeon smiled and disappeared.

"I hate it when she does that." Jessica said. "Always coming and going without warning."

"It's one of my many charms." Hyoyeon's voice echoed.

"Hmmm, let's go celebrate shall we?" Yuri said and led the way.

…

All the meanwhile, Tiffany, Bora and Tae Young went out to the Han River to have picnic. They were sitting out on the lawn eating happily.

"Mommy, ice cream."

They got up and walked over to a cart selling ice cream. Tiffany was paying for the ice cream as Bora's phone rang.

Tae Young saw a cute puppy and ran after it.

Busy paying for the ice cream and answering her phone, Tiffany and Bora didn't notice that Tae Young was gone.

"Tae Young?" Tiffany said looking around catching Bora's attention.

"Omo, where did she go?" Bora said also looking around now.

"Tae Young-ah!" Tiffany shouted as she ran to look for her.

…

Tae Young was following the cute little puppy she didn't realize she had strayed too far. When she came to a stop she didn't know where she was. Scared, she started crying.

People were looking at her as she stood and cried, having dropped her ice cream.

Someone, who was walking along the river saw her and walked over to her.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" the person asked.

Tae Young stopped crying and looked at the person scared.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you crying because you dropped your ice cream?"

Tae Young shook her head no slowly.

"Are you crying because you're lost?"

Tae Young looked at the person closer with interest. The person only smiled at her.

"Are you lost? Where's your mommy?"

Tae Young broke out into a smile surprising the person. "You."

"I, me what?"

"Sing song." Tae Young said. "I happy you sing."

The person chuckled at her, "You're too cute. Shall we go look for your mommy?"

Tae Young nodded. "Go. Go."

As the person held out a hand for her to hold, she put up both arms asking to be lifted up. "Up."

"Up?"

Tae Young nodded so the person picked her up and looked at her. "Do you know where your mommy is?"

"Ice cream." Was all Tae Young said.

"Ice cream? Is she getting ice cream?"

"Eat ice cream." Tae Young said pointing to a little boy eating ice cream.

The person chuckled again at the girl. "Ice cream. Okay, we'll get ice cream then find your mom."

…

Tiffany and Bora had gathered their things and made their way over to the car. They called the police to help them look for Tae Young.

…

Tae Young was getting comfortable with the stranger. They sat by the bench eating their ice cream.

"What's your name?"

"Taetae." Tae Young said happily pointing to herself.

The person frowned, "Taetae?"

Tae Young smiled, her face covered in ice cream, she nodded. "Taetae."

"That's so funny. My nickname is Taetae too but I'm too old to be called that. Well, it's nice to meet you Taetae, I'm Taeyeon." Taeyeon said.

They finished their ice cream and continued to sit on the bench.

"Sing song?" Tae Young said.

"Sing song? Hmmm, what's a good song? I don't know too many songs." Taeyeon said but after a minute of thinking she sang the chorus to Set Me Free by Taeyeon.

Once she finished she looked at the girl, she was happy and clapping. "Pretty. Taetae happy."

Taeyeon let out a sigh and said, "I wish she would set me free so I could move on but my heart seems to be stuck."

"Again. Again." Tae Young said catching her attention.

"Shall we go look for your mommy?" Taeyeon asked.

"You, Taetae, mama." Tae Young said pointing to herself then at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon frowned in confusion, "I…what now?"

"Mama. Mama." Tae Young said as she got up on her feet on the bench and walked over to hug Taeyeon and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before looking at Taeyeon smiling with her big brown eyes. "Wuv. Mama."

Taeyeon looked at her for a minute but couldn't stop smiling at the little girl. She couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.


	34. Chapter 34

"Mama." Tae Young said as she got up on her feet on the bench and walked over to hug Taeyeon and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Taeyeon looked at her for a minute. She couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Do you know your mommy's name?" Taeyeon asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes as she climbed into Taeyeon's lap. "Sleep."

Taeyeon looked at her, "Are you tired?"

Tae Young nodded and hugged Taeyeon resting her head on Taeyeon's chest. Within a few seconds, she was already fast asleep.

"What am I going to do?" Taeyeon said to herself. "I can't leave you here or take you home because I don't where you live."

…

"Ma'am, please calm down." The officer told Tiffany. "We are doing all that we can. For now, we ask that you go home and rest too."

"I can't. My baby is out there with god knows who and you're telling me to calm down? Rest? Are you crazy? She's only 3 for crying out loud."

"Fany-ah, take deep breaths. They'll find her." Bora said trying to calm her down.

Tiffany turned and looked at her, "I'm such a bad mother. How can I lose my baby?"

Bora pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "You're not a bad mother. I'm sure she saw something cute and wandered off…just like her mother."

Tiffany pulled back from Bora and took a deep breath, "We are so bad at getting side tracked."

"Yeah, you two are…and it's so bad too. Don't worry, they'll find her and bring her home. For now, you need to go home and rest. We'll hear more about it tomorrow, okay?" Bora said.

"Alright." Tiffany answered.

They two informed the police they were going home but will be back in the morning.

…

Taeyeon opened her bedroom door and carried the sleepy girl inside gently placing her on the bed.

"Boy, you sleep like a rock." Taeyeon said looking at the girl.

After placing the Tae Young to sleep on the bed, Taeyeon went and got ready and also got into bed.

"Your mom must be worried sick. As soon as morning comes, I'll have to take you home well actually police station to find your mommy." Taeyeon spoke as if the girl was listening.

Taeyeon slept on her side and looked at the girl sleeping.

She must have been having a happy dream because she smiled and when she did Taeyeon noticed that she had a dimple similar to her.

Taeyeon couldn't help but watch Tae Young sleep. She looked so peaceful. The longer she continued to watch Tae Young, the more she began to feel herself grow happy.

For some unknown reason, Taeyeon moved over and placed a kiss on Tae Young's chubby cheek before lightly placing a hand on her back.

Before she knew it, she had also drifted off to sleep.

…

The morning came as the light was beaming through the curtains.

Taeyeon began stirring awake. She brought up a hand to rub her eyes. After adjusting her eyes to the light, she realized that Tae Young was all curled up and tucked nicely into a ball next to Taeyeon's chest.

Taeyeon smiled at the sleeping girl who was massively drooling all over Taeyeon's shirt.

Just then she too began to stir awake. She woke the same way Taeyeon did, rubbing her eyes getting them adjusted to the light as she got up into a sitting position.

As soon as her eyes were adjusted, she looked over and saw Taeyeon and a huge smile broke out onto her face.

"Are you awake?" Taeyeon said softly.

Tae Young smiled brightly as she reached over and placed her chubby hands on Taeyeon's cheeks saying, "Mama." Before leaing in closer giving Taeyeon a hug. She pulled back and got up on her feet.

Taeyeon laid on her side and prompt herself on her elbow looking at the little girl wobbling on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Taeyeon asked.

Tae Young walked over to Taeyeon and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Wuv you Mama."

Taeyeon was surprised but in a good way, she smiled happily for the first time in a while.

"You're such a smooth talker. Should we go get ready and eat breakfast?"

"Food." Tae Young said and clapped.

Taeyeon picked her up from the bed and prompt her on Taeyeon's hips.

They entered the bathroom as Taeyeon sat Tae Young on the sink counter top. She turned on the water and placed a towel under it.

Taeyeon took the wet towel and wiped Tae Young's face. After she finished she washed hers.

Tae Young reached over to the faucet and played with the water. She then brought her wet hand to her dry one and started clapping. She then filled the cup next to her with water and shook it.

Water went everywhere. A wet Taeyeon looked at a wet Tae Young chuckling, "You must really like taking baths huh?"

"Play bubble. It fun. Mama play bubble with Taetae." Tae Young said with a smile.

"Maybe later. How about we get changed and go make some breakfast?"

"Food. Food. Food. I wuv food like you." Tae Young sang.

After changing into new clothes, Taeyeon looked at Tae Young who was wrapped up in a towel.

"Hmmm, I don't have any baby clothes. What should you wear?"

"Na-ting." Tae Young said dropping the towel before she took off.

She ran around with Taeyeon on her tail for a minute before Taeyeon swooped her up in her arms so she couldn't get any farther.

"Oh no missy. You can't be running around naked. I've got your clothes in the drier now so they should be dried soon. You can wear one of my shirts. Come on let's go make breakfast."

Taeyeon slipped one of her smaller shirts over Tae Young and carried her down to the kitchen.

"Food."

They made pancakes and waffles and eggs. Tae Young really liked eating as she ate everything on her plate.

Taeyeon finished and looked over at Tae Young and shook her head, "Good thing you weren't dressed before you ate. Geez, I wonder how your mommy keeps up with you."

Taeyeon got Tae Young cleaned up again before putting her clothes on. Finally, they made their way downstairs.

Tae Young saw a piano and pointed to it. "Play. Play. Pah-no."

"You want to play the piano?" Taeyeon let out a sigh, "I guess, we could play a little before we leave."

Taeyeon took her over to the piano and they sat down with Tae Young in her lap. They played a few keys and Tae Young was showing how happy she was.

…

"There's still no news of her ma'am. Please rest assure. We will contact you right away when we find her."

"Where can she be? I can't believe I lost her. This is all my fault. I should've watched her closer and held her hand but I…" Tiffany scolded herself.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. It's not your fault. I should've been watching her. You were busy paying. I should've just let the phone go. I'm sorry." Bora said.

"No, it's okay. It was an important call." Tiffany said.

"All we can do now is wait." Bora said.

…

As the two were happily playing piano, just then Jessica walked in. She saw Taeyeon playing piano, curiously, she walked over to check it out.

"What you are doing playing the piano so badly this morning?"

As she walked over a little bit more, Jessica was surprised to find that it wasn't Taeyeon playing but Tae Young playing.

"Omo, who's this little cutie?" Jessica asked as she leaned down to look at Tae Young.

"Taetae." Tae Young answered happily as she continued 'playing' the piano.

"Taetae? Isn't that your name?" Jessica asked looking at Taeyeon.

"It was." Taeyeon answered. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Why is she with you?" Jessica asked ignoring the question.

"I don't know. I found her yesterday by the Han River crying."

"So you just decide that you were going to take some crying baby home with you? Are you insane?"

"What was I supposed to do? Besides it was late and she was asleep and with all that had been going on with Jisoo, I was tired so I brought her home. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Someone people call that kidnapping." Jessica said.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her there. As strange as this may sound, I actually really like having her around. She makes me happy. I forget my worries when I look at her. Go ahead, call me crazy but I feel connected to her."

"You are so turning into a mother. Well, don't you think that her parents might be worried sick by now?" Jessica reminded her.

Taeyeon let out a sigh, "You're right."

Taeyeon lifted Tae Young up placing her on Taeyeon's hip. Tae Young looked at Jessica and smiled saying, "You pretty."

Jessica was flattered and smiled back at her, "Omo, I love her already."

Tae Young then reached up and hugged Taeyeon around the neck, "Go Mommy, Mama?"

"Did she just call you mama?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's been calling me mama since yesterday. I know it's strange. She must think I'm her mom or something." Taeyeon said.


	35. Chapter 35

"Did she just call you mama?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, she's been calling me mama since yesterday. I know it's strange. She must think I'm her mom or something." Taeyeon said.

"Uh, no kid ever thinks a stranger is their mom or dad." Jessica pointed out.

"Huh, then I must look like her mom because that's all she calls me." Taeyeon said.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, looking at her, she does kind of look like you."

Tae Young pulled back and looked at Jessica, "Play pahno wit Taetae?"

"I think she wants to play with you." Taeyeon said.

"Well, I can't, we can't, returning her back to her parents remember?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Taeyeon said.

Taeyeon looked at Tae Young, "Sweetie, we would love to play but we got to get you home. You mommy must be worried sick."

"Mommy?" Tae Young said. "Taetae go mommy?"

"Yes, go mommy."

Taeyeon placed the girl on her hips and walked out the door leaving a confused Jessica.

…

"Bora can you wait here? I have to go to the store. Something came up but I'll be back as soon as it's done okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Bora said.

Tiffany then took off.

Just as Tiffany left no more than a minute later, Taeyeon walked in with Tae Young in her arms. She walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me?"

The officer at the counter looked at her, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, I want to file a missing kid?" Taeyeon asked.

"Do you have a picture of the kid?" the officer asked.

"Oh, uh no, this kid. I think she wandered off and got lost so I want to find her parents."

The officer looked at her and then at the kid and frowned.

"Are you sure she isn't yours? I mean, she looks like you." The officer pointed out what Jessica pointed out earlier.

"Uh, no, she's not." Taeyeon said looking at the officer strangely.

"Hmm…are you really sure?"

"I…" Taeyeon started but stopped when Tae Young shouted.

"Bora." Tae Young shouted and moved to get down.

Taeyeon let her down and she ran towards Bora.

Taeyeon seeing Tae Young run to Bora, she put on a small smile and left.

…

Tae Young ran over and tugged on Bora's leg. Bora looked down and saw her, she immediately scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been? Your mommy and I have been looking all over for you like crazy. Are you okay? Are you hungry? Are you hurt?" Bora rambled worriedly.

Tae Young hugged her, "Taetae sowy. Pretty puppy. Taetae wit mama."

Just then Tiffany rushed in. Seeing Tae Young in Bora's arms, she rushed over and took her into her arms and held her tightly.

"Baby, where were you? Mommy was so worried." Tiffany pulled back, "Don't do that ever again. Are you okay?"

Tiffany then looked at Bora, "Who brought her in?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them. Before I knew it Tae Young was pulling on my leg."

"I wonder who brought you in?" Tiffany said looking at Tae Young.

"Mama." Tae Young said happily.

"Mama?" Tiffany asked confused.

Seeing Tae Young smile brightly looking around made Tiffany curious but she didn't ask any further.

"Let's go home shall we?"

The trio made their exit from the police station.

…

Once they got home, Tiffany gave Tae Young a warm bath.

While washing Tae Young Tiffany studied Tae Young for a minute before asking, "Baby, who were you with yesterday?"

Tae Young smiled and looked at Tiffany, "Mama."

Tiffany frowned confused "Mama?"

"Mm, mama, eat ice cream, play wit Taetae, sing song, sleep." Tae Young said.

It confused Tiffany. She didn't understand anything Tae Young said. "Huh?"

"See mama. Pretty." Tae Young continued to say. "Play pah-no."

"Play what now, baby?"

"Pah-no. Sing song." Tae Young said and clapped getting water all over Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at the grinning Tae Young and borke out into a smile shaking her head.

Tiffany then sighed unable to make sense of what her daughter was saying. They finished and Tiffany got Tae Young into her pajama's after chasing the naked girl around for minutes before finally catching her and being able to put her to sleep.

"I don't know how you can sleep so soundly." Tiffany said before placing a kiss on Tae Young's chubby cheek.

As Tiffany exit Tae Young's room, she was greeted by Bora.

"Is she asleep?" Bora asked.

"Yeah, she is. Thank god for whoever brought her back. And whoever it was, Tae Young must really like them. She's been so happy and all smiles just talking about them." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's back." Bora said.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"It's just, I'm worried. What if you know…?" Bora said.

Tiffany smiled and gave her a hug, "Well, no matter what happens, I assure you that I'm not going anywhere."

Tiffany pulled back and brushed a hair strand out of Bora's face and cupped her cheek. "You mean a lot to me and are too important to me."

Bora smiled back at her. "Thank you."

Tiffany pulled Bora into a hug.

…

The next day...

The trio are roaming around at the mall shopping.

Tiffany went to go try on some clothes as Bora and Tae Young waited outside.

"I haven't told anyone yet."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Taeyeon that we got engaged." Yuri said as they entered the store.

Seeing Jessica, Tae Young ran over to tug on her leg. "Pretty lady."

Jessica looked down at her and smiled, "Hey cutie, what are you doing here?"

Yuri smiled and reached down to pick her up, "Taetae. Is your mommy here too?"

"Wait, you know her?" Jessica said.

"Taetae-ah, you can't go running around like that." Bora said as she walked up to them. "Sorry about that."

Bora said and took Tae Young into her arms. "It's nice to meet you again." She said to Yuri.

"Same here." Yuri replied.

"You know her?" Jessica asked then turned and frowned at Yuri eyeing her. "How do you know her?"

"Oh, this is Bora and Taetae here is…" Yuri started.

"Bora, Taetae, there you guys are." Tiffany said as she walked over to join them.

"Tiffany's daughter." Yuri finished.

Jessica's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my fat yogurt."

"What that mean? Food?" Tae Young asked smiling.

"Jessica, Yuri, what a surprise to meet you two here." Tiffany said nervously.

"Just shopping, you know." Yuri said.

"Yeah, same here." Tiffany replied.

They stood in silence for a minute.

"We got engaged." Yuri suddenly blurted out.

"Oh my minion, that's great. Congratulations." Tiffany said and gave them a hug.

Tiffany pulled back and looked at Bora before looking back at the couple.

"We should get together and catchup sometime. Sorry but we should get going. Talk to you guys later." Like that, Tiffany went and paid for her things before they left the store.

Jessica looked at Yuri, "That was Tiffany's daughter?"

"Yeah. Isn't she a cutie?"

"Holy balls shit mother of bananas fried in potatoes. No way. Wow. The world is so small. I can't believe it."

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"Remember the Yesterday when I told you that I went over to Taeyeon's and found her with this cute girl that looked just like her? Yeah, that was the girl I was talking about. Taeyeon doesn't know that she just spent the day with her daughter." Jessica said.

"No way." Was all Yuri could say as her jaw dropped.


	36. Chapter 36

"Remember the Yesterday when I told you that I went over to Taeyeon's and found her with this cute girl that looked just like her? Yeah, that was the girl I was talking about. Taeyeon doesn't know that she just spent the day with her daughter." Jessica said.

"No way." Was all Yuri could say as her jaw dropped.

…

The trio went over to the kids play area and sat down while Tae Young went on to play.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bora asked.

Tiffany rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"To push us out like that instead of staying and talking with them. Their my friends I should be able to talk to them right?" Tiffany said.

Bora rubbed Tiffany's back and smiled, "It's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"How can you be so understanding? Gosh, I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm pretty amazing huh? And you are welcome." Bora joked nudging her.

Tiffany let out a small chuckle. "Yes, yes you are….thank you."

Tae Young was playing happily ignoring her mother and Bora. While she was playing, she stopped and a huge smile crossed her lips.

She walked out of the play area and ran over to tug on someone's leg.

The person turned around and looked at her meeting her with a smile just as big as hers. She bent down onto one knee to greet Tae Young.

"Mama." Tae Young said happily. "Big hug." she said and gave Taeyeon a big hug.

"Uh, Taetae-ah, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're lost again." Taeyeon asked pulling back from the warm hug.

"Up?" Tae Young asked.

Taeyeon picked her up and held her close. "What are you doing here? Where's your mommy?"

"Mommy busy wit Bora. Mama play wit Taetae?"

"Did you come from the play area over there?" Taeyeon asked getting a nod from Tae Young.

"I see. Is your mommy and daddy over there?" Taeyeon asked.

Tae Young shook her head no, and pointed to Taeyeon, "Mama. Taetae Mama."

"Are you saying I'm your Mama?" Taeyeon asked with a frown.

Tae Young smiled happily, "Mama sing to Taetae in mommy tummy. Taetae know Mama sing song."

"Huh?"

"Play wit Taetae. Sing song?" Tae Young said breaking Taeyeon out of her confused state.

"I would love to but we can't. I have to go meet up with some friends and I should get you to your mommy."

Tae Young pouted and wiggled herself to get down.

Taeyeon understood and let her down also getting onto one knee, "Let's get you to your mommy, okay?"

Tae Young smiled widely and made a run for it through the crowded area.

Taeyeon immediately stood up in shock, "Taetae-ah!" before running after her.

Tiffany hearing Tae Young's name being called she quickly turned to see that Tae Young was nowhere to be found.

She immediately got up and started looking around. "Taetae?"

"What's wrong?" Bora asked.

"I thought I heard someone yelling Taetae. I looked over to see what was going on and she's gone." Tiffany explained. "Tae Young's gone."

They quickly got on their feet and started looking around.

"Bora, go check on that side and I'll check over here. Let's meet at the cafeteria in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Like that Tiffany headed off towards the direction Taeyeon and Tae Young ran off and Bora the opposite direction.

Taeyeon caught up to Tae Young and swooped her off her feet. She only giggled as Taeyeon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, just where do you think you're going missy? Are you purposely worrying your parents now?" Taeyeon asked as she placed her on her hip.

"Ice cream." Tae Young squealed pointing to the ice cream shop.

Taeyeon looked over at the shop then back at her. "Right now? Why is it that every time I see you, it involves ice cream?"

"Yummy tummy."

Taeyeon smiled and shook her head as they walked over to the ice cream shop.

"Hm, what do we want? How about strawberry pink?" Taeyeon asked.

Tae Young made a disgust face, "No. Taetae blue. Pink for Mommy. Taetae want chocolate."

"Hmm, It seems we have similar taste." Taeyeon said before ordering two chocolate dishes.

"Would you like some peanuts or candy on it?" the person asked.

"Oh, no, I'm allergic to peanuts." Taeyeon said then turned to Tae Young, "What about you? Do you want some?"

Tae Young shook her head no. "Taetae get sick."

"You don't like peanuts too?" Taeyeon asked and Tae Young nodded.

The person handed them their ice cream and smiled at Tae Young before looking over at Taeyeon, "Omo, you're girl is so cute just like her mom."

"Oh, I think you're mistaken, I'm…" Taeyeon tried to clarify but was interrupted by Tae Young.

"Mama. Sit. Sit." Tae Young said.

The cashier smiled and cooed at Tae Young.

Without a choice, Taeyeon took Tae Young and they walked over to one of the tables and sat down eating their ice cream.

Taeyeon ate as she studied her, "Hmm, why do people assume I'm your mom. Do I really look like your mama?"

Tae Young took a bite and then clapped, "Mama. Mama. Mama. Wuv. Big Hug." She said and opened her arms wide.

Taeyeon couldn't hide her happiness she smiled and leaned over to hug the girl. "Okay. Big hug."

Pulling back Taeyeon shook her head not understanding why. "Why is it that you make me forget all my worries?"

"Aw, what a little cutie. What a match you two are." Hyoyeon said popping up next to them.

It didn't scare Tae Young at all, she just giggled and waved at Hyoyeon, who returned the wave.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"I just came to check up on someone. Thought I'd drop by and see how your little date was going."

"This is weird but you see everything right?" Taeyeon suddenly asked.

"Oh, I see a lot more than I should. I mean I just saw someone having se…"

"Don't finish that sentence. There is a kid sitting right here." Taeyeon said stopping Hyoyeon.

"Right, well, that reminds me, what are you doing with a kid that looks like you?"

"That's just it. She's not mine but everyone keeps saying that she looks like me. I'm so confused. Can you tell me what's going on?" Taeyeon asked.

"Taetae from Mama." Tae Young said. "Blue star baby."

The two looked at her and Hyoyeon nodded along, "What she said."

"What?...okay, no more games, just please someone tell me what's going on?" Taeyeon said.

"Seriously? You didn't get that?"

"I"m a little confused here. She said from Mama, who she calls me Mama then blue star baby..."

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Hyoyeon said.

"You know, this is all too weird. Taetae gives me warm feelings and the last time I had such a warm fuzzy feeling I was with a very pregnant Tiffany. Hmm..." Taeyeon said.

"Just wait for it." Hyoyeon said.

"Wait for what? There's nothing to wait for. That last time I was waiting, that wretch up and left me without saying anything. I'm sick and tired of waiting for people like that. I'm done. No more Jisoo or Tiffany or any type of girls like that. They are insane and lying sacks who kick you to the curve when they feel like it." Taeyeon vented.

"Uh, hello putty mouth, there's a kid here remember?" Hyoyeon reminded Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looked at Tae Young and let out a sigh. "Okay, enough playing, you need to go home and I need to stop seeing you. You're making me feel all warm and happy inside and it's creeping me out."

"And she's too stupid to realize it. Houston, we've lost the mother ship. What are we going to do with your Mama? She's so clueless even after you told her." Hyoyeon said to Tae Young who only shrugged and ate her ice cream.

"Think about what your little girl just said you idiot." Hyoyeon said and disappeared.

"She's not my little girl." Taeyeon said before she let out a frustrated sigh.

Taeyeon looked at Tae Young and smiled sadly, "Come on now, let's get you back to the play area." Taeyeon said and lifted Tae Young up after wiping her mouth.

They walked down the aisles, Taeyeon holding Tae Young on her hip bouncing her around. Tae Young was laughing uncontrollably.

Looking the other way, Tiffany just missed them as they pass each other.

Reaching the play area, Taeyeon set Tae Young down, "Be good now. I don't want to see you running away any more...at least your clothed this time. No more running away okay?"

"Mama. Wuv. Big hug." Tae Young said opening her arms wide open.

Taeyeon smiled at her and gave her a hug before leaving.

Just then Bora arrived and saw Tae Young smiling happily as she waved at Taeyeon.

Bora looked over to who she was waving to but she was already out of sight and Tae Young was already tugging her leg. Bora looked down at Tae Young and shook her head.

"You missy are in so much trouble. Where have you been? Don't tell me you've been here the whole time." Bora asked her as she picked her up.

"Oops." Tae Young said and shrugged.

"Let's go meet your mom at the cafeteria." Bora said giving the girl a big kiss on her chubby cheek.

"Food." Tae Young said clapping her hands.

…

Tiffany continued to look for Tae Young frantically.

"Where could that girl be? Please tell me she's okay." Tiffany mumbled to herself.

Tiffany rushed all around, searching in the stores that they were at earlier but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She went up and down the levels looking for her.

On her way down the stairs, she was in such a hurry, she missed a step and fell down the stairs but lucky for her someone broke her fall.

OMPF!

"Oh my minion, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Tiffany asked as she pushed herself up off the person so she's hovering over them now.

"It's okay. Just got the wind knocked out of me." The person said.

Tiffany pushed her hair aside to get a better look at the person so she could apologize but froze in her position.

The person beneath her was trying to get up but couldn't since Tiffany hadn't moved off of them so they looked up at her and also froze.

"T-t-taeyeon?" Tiffany whispered.

"T-tiffany?" Taeyeon mimicked Tiffany.

…

Over by the cafeteria, Bora and Tae Young sat at the tables waiting patiently as Bora asked Tae Young, "What is taking Tiffany such a long time?"


	37. Chapter 37

"T-t-taeyeon?" Tiffany whispered.

"T-tiffany?" Taeyeon mimicked Tiffany.

…

Over by the cafeteria, Bora and Tae Young sat at the tables waiting patiently as Bora asked Tae Young, "What is taking Tiffany such a long time?"

…

"W-what are you doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"Would you mind getting the hell off of me first?" Taeyeon replied.

Seeing their situation, Tiffany moved and got off of Taeyeon standing up. Taeyeon also got to her feet brushing herself off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, this is a mall and I can go wherever I want to go. Why am I even answering you?" Taeyeon said and walked away.

Tiffany watched as she walked away and without thinking she rushed over and grabbed Taeyeon's arm.

"Ow." Taeyeon said flinching as she grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked with worry. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. Now, leave me alone." Taeyeon said as she pushed Tiffany to the side without realizing her strength Tiffany stumbled back and fell to the ground.

People were looking at the two of them. It made Tiffany embarrassed as she looked around seeing people staring at her.

Tiffany got up to her feet, her cheeks rosy pink. She brushed herself off and looked at Taeyeon then back at the floor. "I'm sorry." she mumbled before quickly walking through the crowd.

Taeyeon took a step forward but stopped and sighed. "Damn it."

She clutched her arm and walked the opposite direction.

…

Tiffany made her way to the cafeteria with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Tae Young said looking sad seeing her mommy sad.

"Are you okay?" Bora asked.

Tiffany walked straight over and hugged Bora.

Bora wrapped her arms around Tiffany and soothed her, "It's okay. She's here. She's safe. Why are you crying?"

Tiffany pulled back and saw Tae Young holding her arms out for a hug. Tiffany smiled and bent down to hug her.

"Sorry mommy. I wuv you."

"It's okay baby. I love you too." Tiffany replied and pulled back, "Let's go home."

Bora picked up Tae Young and they headed home.

…

At home, Taeyeon couldn't help but feel an aching in her heart as she recall pushing Tiffany away.

She looked up from her papers and looked at her bandaged wrist with a sigh.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling guilty or sorry. She's the one that left me…wait, what is she doing here? When did she even come back?...argh, why do I even care?" Taeyeon said to herself.

"Is your ass that far up your head?" Hyoyeon said appearing with a martini at hand.

"Huh?"

"It's head up the ass not the other way around." Sunny said appearing next to her sister.

"What do you two want?" Taeyeon said.

"When are you ever going to realize everything? My oh my, are that dumb?" Sunny asked.

"I don't understand what you guys are getting at. In fact, I don't have time for this. Please get the fuck out of here and let me be. I was doing just fine until you guys showed up."

"Actually, it's pretty bad and it was worse before. I can't tell which was better." Hyoyeon said.

"Are you going to tell her sorry?" Sunny asked.

"Sorry for what?" Taeyeon asked annoyed.

"Uh, you push the poor girl and embarrassed her duh. You like could have broke her you mean piece of poop sack." Hyoyeon pointed out. "She was just trying to make sure you were okay."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault okay? She fell on me and I told her to leave me alone."

"Yeah, that was after she fell on you and then asked if you were okay dip shit." Sunny added.

"What? Now all of a sudden you're on her side? That's just great." Taeyeon said.

"We are NOT on anyone's side. We're trying to help you out without actually helping you directly because that's against the rule of no interferring in human relations." Sunny said.

"You know for someone so smart you are so dumb." Hyoyeon stated.

"Well, whatever. It's too late now I could care less about her."

"Right, like stars don't shit. If you don't care then why are you sitting here bitching about it? Smells like pancakes to me." Hyoyeon said.

"Point is, go make things right." Sunny added.

"She left me in case you guys were so busy you missed it. I've had enough of broken hearts, okay." Taeyeon stopped eyes widen at the sudden slip of tongue.

"Wait, did you say broken heart? So you like…liked her, no, loved her during that time she was pregnant and you two were stuck in Australia and you had naughty dreams about you guys doing the dirty? (gasp) that's so nastily sweet of you." Hyoyeon recapped.

"Uh…I…well…It's-it's…" Taeyeon stuttered.

"Oh, can't take it back. It's been said." Hyoyeon said putting her hand up to stop Taeyeon. "You love the girl."

"Go talk to her then. Find out what happened." Sunny said. "That's all we can help you with."

"Actually, about those dreams maybe you could remind me of how it went because I kind of forgot so…" Hyoyeon started but Sunny grabbed her by the ear cutting her off and they disappeared.

Taeyeon put her face in her hands and shook her head. "ARGH."

…

Tiffany sat in bed with her back against the board and her knees in her chest. She looked out the window at the night sky.

"What's going on? Why is it that I barely know you and yet after 3 years, I still can't stop thinking about you? This is all messed up. I really want you to see how gorgeous and beautiful your daughter is but how can I when you're already married?" Tiffany said to herself as she burried her head into her knees.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, didn't you hear? We just got back together. She said she missed me and even asked me to marry her. Of course I said yes." Jisoo lied.

"What? No, she wouldn't do that. You're lying." Tiffany argued.

"If I was, would I be wearing an engagement ring?" she said flashing the ring. "Oh, and I didn't forget to take pictures." She said showing Tiffany the photo.

END FLASHBACK

Tiffany shook her head of the memory and mumbled to herself, "I was the one that got fooled."

She looked up and placed her head back on her knees. "Gosh, I wish you knew how much I've missed you...Taeyeon-ah."

…

Few days later...

Tiffany was at her store looking through clothes design and figuring out her next collection.

RING.

The door opened and closed. Tiffany made her way over to welcome the guest.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Tiffany stopped in her step when she saw a group of men.

Someone walked passed them and up to Tiffany smiling at her, "Well, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Taeyeon. She's mine and if you don't, you'll be sorry. So don't say I didn't warn you." Jisoo said.

"Pft, why would I want anything to do with that ass of a jerk? Besides, you two are married so why would I get involved?"

"Really? I saw you two getting pretty cozy at the mall just the other day. Don't lie to my face bitch. I will ruin you and your little store here."

"What?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Oh yeah, do you think you could get away with it? I have eyes everywhere. I see every move that Taeyeon makes so don't cross me, you home wrecker."

"Don't think just because your father works at a huge company and you have money means that I'm scared of you. I'm also warning you, don't want to mess with me."

"Are you threatening me? Do you know who I am? Who my father is?" Jisoo said challenging Tiffany.

"Frankly I don't care. So for the last time, I want nothing more to do with her or you so if you have nothing more to say than get out of my store before I make you." Tiffany said through gritted teeth.

Jisoo huffed in anger and slapped Tiffany and had her men turn Tiffany's place upside down.

"This is my warning to you. Stay away from her or next time, I won't be so kind. That little girl of yours is quite cute, we wouldn't anything to happen to her now, would we?" Jisoo threatened.

Tiffany's chest rose in anger as her breathing increased, "You dare lay a hand on my daughter and I will make sure you never walk again, better yet, I'll make sure you won't ever breathe again."

Jisoo trembled in fear but straightened her clothes and told her men to leave. "Let's go." They exit Tiffany's store.

"Omo, what happened?" Seohyun said as she came out from the back having just returned from grabbing lunch.

Tiffany's hands were trembling.

Seohyun placed the food on the counter and rushed over to Tiffany's side, "Unnie, are you okay? What happened? Who did this? We should call your brother."

"No, it's okay. Just…I just…(sigh)…let's clean this up." Tiffany said with barely any strength left before walking over to pick up the mess.

Suddenly Seohyun's phone rang, "Oh, Yuri unnie."

…

"What?" Yuri said out loud. "Is she okay? Did they hurt her?"

Jessica and Taeyeon looked at Yuri eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Hyunnie." Yuri said and hung up.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Someone went and trashed Tiffany's store. Hyunnie said her cheek was red like someone slapped her." Yuri explained.

"What? Who would do that?" Jessica asked.

"Is she okay?" Taeyeon asked surprising the couple.

They both turned and looked at her eyebrows raised.

"I thought you didn't care?" Jessica asked.

"Well is she or is she not?" Taeyeon asked sternly in patiently.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business." Yuri said.

"Argh, I hate you guys." Taeyeon said and rushed out the door.

Tiffany was picking up fallen racks and clothes when Taeyeon entered. She stopped and stood up when Taeyeon burst through the doors.

Seohyun stood over to the side and watched.

They stared at each other for a minute before Taeyeon slowly walked towards Tiffany stopping just a foot away.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked.

Tears rolled down Tiffany's cheeks. She raised her hand to slap Taeyeon but as she swung her arm, she fell into Taeyeon, collapsing unconscious.

Taeyeon caught her before she hit the ground and looked at Tiffany with worry. "Tiffany? Tiffany, wake up."


	38. Chapter 38

Tears rolled down Tiffany's cheeks. She raised her hand to slap Taeyeon but as she swung her arm, she fell into Taeyeon, collapsing unconscious.

Taeyeon caught her before she hit the ground and looked at Tiffany with worry. "Tiffany? Tiffany, wake up."

Yuri and Jessica arrived just behind Taeyeon. They walked into the store to find Tiffany unconscious in Taeyeon's arms.

"Tiffany. Tiffany." Taeyeon repeatedly called worriedly.

"Taeyeon-ah, let's get her over to the sofa." Yuri said. "Seohyun-ah, go get a towel and bowl of water."

Seohyun nodded and left the room.

Taeyeon picked up Tiffany and carried her over to the sofa.

It wasn't long before Seohyun came back with a towel and a bowl of warm water.

Taeyeon immediately took the towel from Seohyun surprising her as she set the bowl of water to the side.

Yuri and Jessica just pulled Seohyun along to the side leaving the two alone.

Taeyeon carefully wiped Tiffany's face. She placed her hand over the red spot on Tiffany's cheek and cringed.

…

Over on the other side, Yuri and Jessica was asking Seohyun about what happened.

"So you didn't see who it was?" Yuri asked.

"No. I came and the place was already in a mess."

"Do you guys have cctv?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"Yeah, we do. Leo got them installed just last week." Seohyun answered.

The three went into the room and watched the tape. There they saw Jisoo and Tiffany exchanging words then Jisoo slapping Tiffany then her men tearing up the place before leaving.

"That bitch. I swear I'm going to rip her to pieces." Yuri said.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so going to replace her face with my fist." Jessica said.

Seohyun could only look at the two eyes wide.

They then looked at her and smiled to which Seohyun returned nervously.

…

Taeyeon finished wiping Tiffany's face and placed the towel on the side of the bowl. She looked at Tiffany's face and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Taeyeon said her voice above a whisper.

Taeyeon slowly began to lean forward but then Tiffany started to stir awake so Taeyeon leaned back clearing her throat.

Tiffany opened her eyes and saw Taeyeon staring at her. She quickly moved to stand up but only stumbled and fell.

Taeyeon caught her pulling her back to sit down. "Don't move so fast. You just fainted. Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? Get out. Leave me alone." Tiffany said pushing Taeyeon away.

Instead Taeyeon grabbed her arms and held her still. "Who did this to you?" Taeyeon asked concerned.

"Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business. I don't want you here so get out." Tiffany said yanking her arms our of Taeyeon's grasp.

"Tiffany?"

"Get out!" Tiffany shouted.

Tiffany huffed before trying to get up again but Taeyeon pulled her back down and immediately wrapped her arms around Tiffany into a back hug surprising her.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany said wiggling herself to get out of the hug.

"Just calm down okay?" Taeyeon said, her breath against Tiffany's ear.

Tiffany stopped moving but Taeyeon still didn't let go of her.

"You can get your hands off me now." Tiffany said but Taeyeon didn't.

"You're calmed down now?" Taeyeon asked just to make sure.

Tiffany let out a sigh and turned her head to the side, "Yes." But she didn't realize Taeyeon's face was just right there so when she turned her head to the side, their noses touched.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany as Tiffany didn't move and only looked back at her. Slowly, Taeyeon tilted her head leaning in to kiss her.

…

In the other room, the three of them watched the two about to kiss with eyes wide open.

...

Taeyeon leaned in and was about to kiss Tiffany, who didn't push her away or protest but just as their lips were about to meet, the door rang from someone opening it.

They pulled apart quickly.

Tiffany stood up brushing her dress as Taeyeon cleared her throat.

…

Yuri and Jessica grunted in disappointment.

"Ah, who the hell interrupted them? It was just getting good." Yuri said.

"I know. Damn it. I guess we should get out there too. We need to stop being perverts." Jessica said.

"I agree." Seohyun said agreeing with Jessica before the three walked out there to join the rest.

…

"Mommy?" Tae Young said as she carefully walked through the mess.

"Fany-ah?" Bora said with concern.

Making their way over to the sofa, Tae Young immediately ran over to hug Tiffany which she welcomed happily.

"Mommy, you okay?" Tae Young asked.

Taeyeon watched with eyes wide open. "Taetae?..." she pointed between Tae Young and Tiffany, "She's your mommy?"

Tae Young looked over at Taeyeon and smiled brightly jumping from hugging Tiffany to hugging Taeyeon surprising Tiffany.

"Taetae miss you. Big hug." Tae Young said.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other shocked. "What?"

Bora walked over to join them. "Fany-ah, are you okay? What happened?" she asked looking around.

"It's nothing. I'm okay." Tiffany answered with a small smile.

Bora gave Tiffany a hug which didn't sit well with Taeyeon who let out a heavy sigh.

Tae Young pulled back and looked at Taeyeon, "Mama?"

Taeyeon looked at her and she smiled. "Yes?"

"Mama?" Tiffany repeated confused.

"Mommy." Tae Young pointed to Tiffany. "Mama." She pointed to Taeyeon. "Taetae." She pointed to herself and smiled. "Bora." She pointed to Bora.

The three looked at her confused as Yuri, Jessica, and Seohyun joined them.

"Taetae is your daughter?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes. She's my daughter." Tiffany answered then turned to Bora, "And this is Bora, my fiancé."

Taeyeon looked from Tae Young to Bora to Tiffany. "Fiancé?"

"Yes. Bora's my fiancé."

After a minute, she faked a smile and handed Tae Young over to Bora, "You have a beautiful family. Congratulations. I should get going. Sorry for troubling you. I wish you all best. I hope this will be the last time we meet."

Tae Young wiggled her way down to the floor.

With that Taeyeon made her way towards the door. Tae Young frowned and was about to follow Taeyeon but Tiffany pulled her back.

Tae Young started crying and reaching for Taeyeon, "Mama. Mama."

Bora took the crying Tae Young taking her away to soothe her.

Tiffany's heart dropped as Taeyeon walked out the door.

Yuri, Jessica, and Seohyun stood there watching the situation confused.

"Fiancé?" Seohyun mumbled with knitted brows.

…

After what felt like hours, Tiffany finally got Tae Young to stop crying and go to sleep.

Bora knocked on her open door, "May I come in?"

Tiffany nodded from her bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Fany-ah…" Bora said softly.

"I just…I..." Tiffany started but stopped at a loss for words.

"I don't know what's going on but it seems like you were really hurt today. Are sure you're okay with this? With everything? I mean, you don't have to do this. I don't want there to be any regrets later." Bora said taking Tiffany's hand into hers.

"This is what I want. I have all that I need and I'm happy. Really." Tiffany said giving Bora's hand a squeeze.

"And that's all I want you to be, is happy. I just want you to be sure."

Tiffany leaned forward and hugged her, "You don't hate me do you?"

Bora hugged her back and smiled, "Of course not. How could I ever hate you? You know how much I love you."

"I love you too." Tiffany pulled back and put on a small smile, "Thank you."

Bora gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her alone in her room.

Tiffany pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight to her chest as she let the tears flow freely.


	39. Chapter 39

"I love you too." Tiffany pulled back and put on a small smile, "Thank you."

Bora gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her alone in her room.

Tiffany pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight to her chest as she let the tears flow freely.

…

"Why am I feeling sad? Disappointed? We were never together. She's gone off and found herself someone. I shouldn't care about it." Taeyeon said to herself while sitting on her bed.

"Taeyeon-ah, get yourself together. Remember rich girls are like this…Argh…why do I always get the short end of the stick? This is stupid. Stop thinking about it." She told herself.

"Keep telling yourself that and the sun won't shine." Hyoyeon said appearing next to her.

"Argh, whatever, go away."

"As dumb as you are, you've got to be smarter somewhere. Seriously, where's your head at?"

"Well, my brain decided to take a vacation so I don't know. I'm not like this, what the hell happened to badass me?" Taeyeon asked.

"Uh, the only badass here is mine. Yours is kind of mushed up and deformed. But besides that fact, are you really going to give up?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Hey, it was you goddesses that said that it's up to fate whether we chose to be together or not, was it not?" Taeyeon pointed out.

"Huh? I don't remember telling you that but that is true."

"Well, then it's been made. We're not meant to be. Our fates aren't molded together. There is no one soul, fate, or whatever it is that you said. We have made our choices so just please let us be, okay?" Taeyeon said venting her anger.

"Woah, horsey, calm your ass down and stop kicking me. If you're upset or should I say jealous that she's with someone else then say so don't have to kick a seal when it can't walk." Hyoyeon said.

"I'm not upset about that. Ha, I'm glad she did so then she can stop bothering me. And it's a dog not seal." Taeyeon rambled.

"If not then why are you so worked up about it? And dogs can walk."

Taeyeon blew out a puff of air and pushed her hair back, "Just please leave me the fuck alone and stop getting involved in my life. I want to live in peace."

"Don't we all? But that's never going to be possible because peace does not exist and on that note, I will let you get your shit together and see you in a few. Tata." Hyoyeon said and left.

Taeyeon flopped down unto her bed, "I'm not jealous."

…

Taeyeon is sitting in the box watching people below in the club enjoy their time dancing, chatting, and drinking.

She returned to her desk when suddenly Jessica bursts in.

"What the shit are you doing here? Aren't you going to go and check on Tiffany?" Jessica demanded.

Taeyeon doesn't care and continues with her work. "It's none of my business. Why should I care?"

"Because it was your ex that went there and flipped over her place." Jessica said.

Taeyeon stopped her paper work and looked up at Jessica confused, "What? Jisoo? How would she know about Tiffany?"

"Good question. I don't have a fuckin' clue but from the cctv we saw, it was clearly her. She brought some men with her. It seemed like some words were exchanged before Jisoo slapped her and order her dog toys to flip Tiffany's place upside down." Jessica explained.

Taeyeon's heart skipped a beat and she wanted badly to go but stopped herself. "I told her that I wouldn't bother them and they won't bother me anymore. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Argh, now is not the time to play hard to get. Why should you care? Because you're Taetae's…" Jessica stopped catching herself.

"Taetae's what?" Taeyeon said looking at her suspiciously.

"Friend. Aren't you?" Jessica covered.

Taeyeon let out a sigh, "No I'm not. I have nothing to do with them. Tiffany's with someone and they are happy. Why should I go and ruin that? And plus, if you remember correctly, I wasn't the one that left so this is none of my business."

"Gosh, you're such an ass. And here I thought you were getting better that you actually cared and were being responsible." Jessica said before leaving.

Taeyeon ran her hands through her hair. "Why me? She doesn't need me. I don't need her."

"You really don't?" Jessica asked.

"I don't..."

Jessica stared at her not believing her one bit. "Uh huh."

"Damn it. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why does my heart ache so much even when I try not to care or tell myself that I don't need her?" Taeyeon vented.

"In case you're that stupid, it's called love." Jessica pointed out.

Taeyeon leaned back in her chair for a moment but was interrupted when Jisoo walked through the door.

"Well, hello hello hello. It's been a while. Did you miss me?" Jisoo said winking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon didn't care to look at her. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, all worked up I see. Maybe I could help you relax with a massage?"

Jisoo walked over but was startled when Taeyeon stood up from her chair and looked at Jisoo with intenst anger backing her up against the wall.

"This is my only warning to you so you better listen carefully. I don't want you near Tiffany or her daughter or her family. I know what you did the other day. I don't know how you know Tiffany or what is going on but you will leave her the fuck alone because if you don't I assure you that it will be very painful for you. You will have to personally deal with me. Do you understand?" Taeyeon warned.

Jisoo gulped nervously but quickly covered it with naïve. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know well that you know what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me."

"Huh, you really care about that bitch don't you? Mind I remind you that you're mine and no one can touch what's mine." Jisoo said.

"I'm not yours and never or will I ever be yours. Remember you ended it years ago when you left me at the alter. We have nothing to do with each other nor do Tiffany and I. She's engaged to be married so leave her alone or else you won't see the sun shine."

"Ha. Mind I remind you who I am Taeyeon-shi. I can erase you from this planet when I want and whenever I want so don't threaten me with empty words." Jisoo retorted.

"I assure you they are not empty unless you want to experience is first hand which I will gladly do for you." Jessica said.

Nervously, Jisoo backed away from Taeyeon and towards the door. "Taeyeon-ah, keep in mind that if I can't have you then no one can."

…

Jisoo was not happy at all as she walked out of Taeyeon's club. She got into her car and huffed.

"You don't want me to touch your pretty little whore? And then threaten me if I touch her? Ha. You really love her that much. Let's see who's got the guts. I'll make her and her precious little girl pay for turning you against me." Jisoo hissed.

…

Few days later...

Taeyeon went shopping for some groceries and there she happened to run into the trio. Tae Young was happily calling for her.

"Mama. Mama. Mama."

This caught Tiffany's attention. She looked at Tae Young then in the direction she was looking at and saw Taeyeon.

They looked at each other for a moment before Taeyeon looked away and walked away.

Tae Young pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

Bora quickly picked her up and they walked over to the ice cream section. "Ice cream?"

Tae Young's eyes lit up and nodded, "Ice cream."

Tiffany looked in the direction that Taeyeon went and sighed before following the other two.

…

Taeyeon huffed, "I'm not jealous. I can do this. I'm not mad or jealous. In fact I don't care at all. Yeah."

Taeyeon continued her shopping but when she did come across them she would steal small glances. "Argh, why can't that be us?"

"Oh no, I'm losing it. I need to get out of here." She mumbled to herself and went over to check herself out.

…

Tiffany too was stealing glances at Taeyeon. "What is she buying? Argh, why do I care? Why is my heart beating so fast when I look at her? What am I doing? No. Stop."

Then she watched as Taeyeon left which made her heart drop a little. "Is she leaving?"

She wanted to go after her but couldn't so she turned back and smiled at the two crazy girls singing while using their cones as mics.

…

As she was leaving, she saw Tiffany smiling happily as she watched the two girls. Tae Young leaned over and gave Bora a kiss on the lips then did the same to Tiffany.

Bora returned the favor as she leaned in and gave Tae Young a kiss on the lips. Tae Young then pointed to Tiffany and Bora smiled before leaning in to give Tiffany a quick kiss on the lips.

The three of them then started laughing looking happily at each other.

She sighed and walked out the store. "She's happy. That's all that matters...right?"

…

Over the next few days, they didn't run into each other as they tried their best to avoid each other.

…

"Taeyeon!" Jessica said rushing into Taeyeon's office.

"What? What's going on?" Taeyeon asked confused.

"It's Tiffany."

"What about Tiffany?"

"She...she..."

"What?" Taeyeon said eyes wide waiting.

"She's getting married tomorrow." Jessica revealed.

"What?"

"Yeah, Yuri and I just found out today." Jessica said.

"She's getting married?"

"That's what I said. So? What are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I...I...I'm not going to do anything." Taeyeon said defested.

"What?" Jessica said shocked.

"She's happy right? Well, as long as she's happy then I shouldn't stop her."

"You love her don't you?"

"I...so much it hurts but there's nothing left for me. I need to let her go. We aren't fated to be together. That is our choice. It's better this way."

"You are out of your mind." Jessica protested.

"Yeah but we've been through enough. I'm done waiting. Tell her I'm happy for her."

"Fine. I will." Jessica said and walked out of the room.

Just then Taeyeon jerked awake sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked at the clock, it was late now and she had fallen asleep at her desk.

She decided to go for a walk.

It was late at night as Taeyeon walked along the beach talking to herself. "Why am I thinking about her? This is stupid."

"You're stupid." Hyoyeon said walking next to her.

"This is crap. I hate you and I hate her."

"Is that your head talking or your ass?"

Taeyeon stopped and looked at her. "You are seriously asking for an ass kicking and I'm so going to give it to you right now."

"I would never take a beating that is meant just for me but before you do, don't you want to ask yourself why you miss her? Or Taetae? Or why you're here talking to yourself?" Hyoyeon pointed out.

"I think I'll beat you first then ask later. Sounds better to me." Taeyeon said.

"Wait." Hyoyeon said putting up a hand to stop Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looked at her unamused, "What? Got some last words?"

"Yeah…" Hyoyeon started so Taeyeon waited but she didn't say anything else and instead made a run for it.

Taeyeon looked at her backside in disbelief, "And you call yourself a goddess." She continued her walk.

…

It was late at night, Tiffany couldn't sleep so she went out for a walk. Luckily, she lived near the beach where it didn't take her long to get there.

She walked along the beach looking out into the ocean where the moonlight shined over. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

She smiled lightly remember how caring Taeyeon was with her and how she walked with her like this when they were stuck in Australia.

She chuckled to herself remembering how she kicked Taeyeon in the shin for trying to kiss her. "Why do I miss you so much? Could it be? No, it can't can it?" she shook her head.

As she was walking lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize another person walking her way so they ran into each other.

"Sorry." They both said brushing themselves off.

They stopped and stare when they realize who the other person was.


	40. Chapter 40

"Sorry." They both said brushing themselves off.

They stopped and stare when they realize who the other person was.

"Tiffany? What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby here." Tiffany answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am taking a walk here. What are you doing here so late?" Taeyeon asked.

"I…wait, I don't have to answer you." Tiffany said and proceeded to walk away.

Taeyeon couldn't believe it. "You're such a bitch."

Tiffany immediately stopped and turned around to face her, "What did you just say?"

"Unless, you've gone deaf you clearly heard what I said."

"The only bitch here is you. So before you go calling people names, you should clearly look at yourself first."

"You are just like every other skanky rich bitch I've come across. How much did you buy your little whore for? Does she make you scream when she's fucking you? Oh, wait I bet you have to pay her to make you do that too." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany walked over and slapped Taeyeon as she huffed in anger, "You don't know shit you crazy low cheap asshole. What I do is none of your business. So fuck you."

Tiffany turned around and was about to walk away but stopped when Taeyeon spoke up again.

"What? Pregnant once wasn't enough for you? Your child doesn't have a father so you're looking for one but you can't so you're willing to settle for whatever's left? Ha, If we're talking about low and cheap then you are the definition. Pft, you think you're so innocent and pure. You are nothing but a skanky whore selling her body." Taeyeon said with anger behind her voice.

Tiffany turned around and slapped her in the face again.

"You don't know what the fuck you are saying. How dare you say that to me? You're the cheap skanky dirt bag. I get it, you're jealous you never got the chance with me. If you knew better you'd stay away from me and my daughter."

Tiffany huffed in anger walked away the way she came from with tears in her eyes as she clenched her heart hurt.

Taeyeon rubbed the spot that Tiffany hit her and clenched her jaws. She turned around and chased after Tiffany.

She reached Tiffany and grabbed her wrist pulled her with force.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Tiffany shouted.

Taeyeon didn't care and didn't stop, once they reached her car, she forced the shouting Tiffany into her car and drove off.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop the car and let me out." Tiffany said but Taeyeon didn't stop. Instead she sped faster down the road.

"Where the fuck are you taking me? Answer me!"

Taeyeon didn't answer and sped down the road.

The arrived at Taeyeon's place. She had a separate place from her club but no one knew and she rarely went there.

Taeyeon got out of her side and quickly walked over to open Tiffany's door and pulling her along despite her protest.

"Let go of me you sick bastard."

Taeyeon got the door open and dragged her inside.

Tiffany pulled and pulled until she got her wrist free from Taeyeon's grasp and pushed her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Taeyeon huffed, "How much do you want?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked. "Take me back now."

Tiffany made her way towards the door but Taeyeon caught her arm and pushed her back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tiffany said.

Taeyeon looked her up and down before pulling out her purse and taking a handful of bills and handing it to her.

"Here. $1000 enough for the night?" Taeyeon said.

Tiffany was surprised, "You bitch. You think that money can buy me?"

"Why not? You're just a whore." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany clenched her jaw and unclenched it, "I can't believe how much of an asshole you are. I'm not…"

"What? $1,000 not enough to buy your body for the night?" Taeyeon said and pulled out some more cash and handed it to Tiffany, "Here. How about $5,000? That enough now?"

Tiffany walked over and slapped Taeyeon, "You jerk. I hate you you sick sick fuckin' bastard. I am not your cheap whore or anyone who you think you can buy with money. I hope to never see you again."

Taeyeon looked at her with her jaws clenched, angry. "What? Am I not as good enough as your precious lovely Bora? Is that it?"

"No, you're not and you will never be. She is everything you're not and has everything I want. You have nothing. Not a chance in this life time or any so you can go fuck yourself."

Tiffany was about to walk pass Taeyeon but Taeyeon grabbed her by the waist and dragged her towards the bedroom where.

Taeyeon tossed Tiffany onto the bed and looked at her with anger in her eyes. It scared Tiffany.

"Not a chance? You love Bora huh? I'll show you." Taeyeon said as she got on top of Tiffany and pinned her hands to the bed.

"Let me go. Stop it." Tiffany screamed.

Taeyeon ignored the protest and continued to kiss Tiffany's neck and down her neck line.

Tiffany thrashed her head side to side, pushing hard against Taeyeon's grip but she wasn't getting anywhere. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Stop it. You're hurting me." Tiffany protested but Taeyeon didn't care as she tore off Tiffany's top.

"You like her that much huh?" Taeyeon said through clenched teeth.

Taeyeon quickly removed her own shirt leaving them both topless.

Taeyeon was trying to shut her up by kissing her but because of the moving and thrashing, she wasn't able to. With no choice, she freed one of Tiffany's hands to grab Tiffany's jaw and hold her still.

Once she is able to hold Tiffany's face steady, she captured her lips.

Tiffany used her free hand to push and hit Taeyeon trying to get her off of her but to no avail, Taeyeon repined her hand to the mattress all the while kissing her.

Taeyeon leaned back and looked at the angry Tiffany, she flashed her a smirk. "You're mine."

Taeyeon reached down and peeled off Tiffany's sweat pants before doing the same with hers.

Tiffany reached for the sheets to cover herself and make a run for it but Taeyeon was quicker and caught her around the waist. She tossed Tiffany back onto the bed and climbed on top again.

Taeyeon pinned Tiffany's arms and leaned in capturing her lips.

The kiss was rough and hard at first because of the thrashing Tiffany was giving her but after a while, Tiffany started to lose strength from trying to push Taeyeon off her.

The kiss became softer after Taeyeon felt Tiffany fighting her less. Tiffany was breathless and exhausted from fighting, she stopped.

Taeyeon placed kisses along Tiffany's neck and down to her collar bone as her hands roamed free over the naked body under her.

Still kissing her, Taeyeon reached down and parted Tiffany's legs inserting two fingers into her. Tiffany grunted in pain.

Taeyeon had let go of Tiffany's arms as she used one to insert into Tiffany and the other placed on the mattress to hold her up.

Tiffany threw her arms around Taeyeon's back pulling her closer muffling into Taeyeon's shoulder. She lifted her leg up to let Taeyeon go in deeper.

Taeyeon began to thrust in and out of Tiffany slowly. Tiffany dug her nails into Taeyeon's back.

Taeyeon slightly pushed herself up and looked into Tiffany's eyes for a minute. They stared at each other breathing heavily. Neither had anger or hurt in their eyes anymore but instead it was replaced with longing and love.

Taeyeon leaned in and captured Tiffany's lips giving her a long soft gentle kiss. After a few seconds, Tiffany gave in and moaned into Taeyeon's mouth.

Taeyeon continued to thrust into Tiffany.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon closer to her as she felt herself edging closer then after a few more thrusts, Tiffany climaxed.

Taeyeon felt her fingers being pulled in further into Tiffany as her walls closed in on Taeyeon's fingers.

Taeyeon slowly eased out of Tiffany and slowly rubbed her sore and sensitive center.

Taeyeon then moved to straddle Tiffany. She lifted one of Tiffany's legs and positioned her hot dripping center over Tiffany's. She eased herself down and began to slowly grind her hips back and forth creating friction between their hot centers.

The movement then got faster and faster as Taeyeon continued to grind. She gripped onto Tiffany's hips.

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's thighs digging her nails into her thighs as her moans filled the room.

Taeyeon could feel herself getting closer and Tiffany could feel her second one getting closer.

A few more quick grinds and Taeyeon pulled Tiffany up into her as she released and Tiffany too released for the second time.

They fell back onto the bed and Taeyeon collapsed on top of Tiffany.

They were both breathing heavily, sweating and panting to get air back into their lungs.

Taeyeon moved off of Tiffany and placed herself in between Tiffany's legs.

Taeyeon prompted herself up to give her space and kissed Tiffany on the collar bone and moved her way back up until she reached Tiffany's lips. She looked at Tiffany who looked back at her.

Tiffany then looked to the side with tears running down.

Tiffany was sad and upset about everything that is happening between them. She was frustrated and angry that despite the harsh words from Taeyeon, her heart still wanted Taeyeon but she knew it was wrong. What they had done was wrong.

Taeyeon gently tilted Tiffany face to face her and wiped her tears.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said ever so softly and quietly and placed a light kiss on Tiffany's lips.

Taeyeon released Tiffany and moved to the side as she reached down and grabbed the sheets.

"If you're done then I'm leaving." Tiffany said her voice cracking a bit as she sat up. She didn't wait for an answer as she moved to get up.

Taeyeon stopped her and pulled her back into bed, pulling her even closer until her back was pressed into Taeyeon's front as she held her arm tightly around Tiffany's waist and covered them with the sheets.

"Don't go." Taeyeon whispered.

Tiffany didn't say anything as she was too tired and didn't really want to move but thought she should but Taeyeon only pulled her in tighter.

It didn't take long before the two fell asleep.

Throughout the night, some adjustments were made so that now Tiffany was snuggled up into the crook of Taeyeon's neck and an arm placed on Taeyeon's chest.

Taeyeon had an arm around Tiffany's shoulder and the other around Tiffany's waist.

…

Morning came not long after.

The sun was shining in through the closed curtains. Two bodies lied heavily with sleep.

It was now around 10am before Tiffany started stirring.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to find them in the position. She slowly tried to move Taeyeon's arm off of her waist to get up.

Feeling the movement, Taeyeon only pulled Tiffany closer to her into a hug. Bringing a hand to lazily rub her eyes, Tiffany watched at how similar their daughter was to Taeyeon.

Adjusting her eyes, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany who was staring at her. She smiled at Tiffany warmly, "Morning."

Tiffany was still mad at her about their fight, she frowned and tried to move away but only found herself being straddled by Taeyeon. She looked up to see a smiling Taeyeon.

Taeyeon leaned down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling back.

"You're beautiful." Taeyeon said her voice above a whisper.

It surprised Tiffany. She didn't say anything as she could only frown in confusion at Taeyeon's sudden sweetness.

Taeyeon ran the back of her hand down Tiffany's face before stopping to caress her cheek stoking her thumb against the skin.

"You are so beautiful." Taeyeon repeated making Tiffany's heart skip.

Tiffany was about to say something but was stopped when Taeyeon leaned in and kissed her.

Taeyeon pulled back and smiled, "Go take a shower. I'll make some breakfast."

With that Tiffany got up wrapping the sheet around her as she made her way towards the bathroom where Taeyeon pointed to her.

She turned the shower on and got under it.

Taeyeon got up and cleaned up tossed clothes before going through some of her clothes and luckily, since she like loose clothing, her clothes were always big so they would fit Tiffany just fine.

Taeyeon set the clothes on the bed and went to make some breakfast in the kitchen.

Tiffany got out of the shower and saw the laid out clothes on the bed. Unconsciously, she smiled at the gesture for a moment but then frowned.

She sat on the bed, "What am I doing? She's married. And...(sigh)...what's happening?" Tiffany said to herself. "This shouldn't have happened at all. Bora..." she let out a heavy sigh.

She walked out to find breakfast ready like it was when they were alone in Australia. She walked over and Taeyeon pulled out the chair for her which she sat down in.

They ate their breakfast silently for a minute or two.

"Sorry about the clothes. Hope you don't mind wearing my clothes." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany didn't say anything and nodded a little as she continued to eat quietly.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked softly.

"I just want to go home." Tiffany said quietly.

After they finished eating, Taeyeon went and also took a shower and got ready. They were on their way back.

Upon arriving at Tiffany's place, she got out and didn't say anything. It made Taeyeon's heart hurt. She had thought that she saw love in Tiffany's eyes last night. For a moment she thought that maybe things could be different. They were together last night but today she went back to Bora. Taeyeon wanted to go after her but stopped herself as she let out a small sigh and drove off.

...

On the other side of the driveway, sat a black car.

The window in the back seat was rowed down to reveal an angry Jisoo. She clenched her jaw as she watched Tiffany enter the house.

She rowed the window back up before driving away.

...

Tiffany made her way inside the house. She was greeted by a happy Tae Young and confused Bora.

"Fany-ah, where did you go so early this morning? You weren't in bed. And whose clothes are you wearing?" Bora asked.

Tiffany didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged Bora and cried her heart out silently surprising Bora who could only hug her back still lookinf confused.


	41. Chapter 41

"Fany-ah, where did you go so early this morning? You weren't in bed. And whose clothes are you wearing?" Bora asked.

Tiffany didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged Bora and cried her heart out silently surprising Bora who could only hug her back.

Bora frowned confused as Tae Young watched on confused. She walked over and hugged Tiffany's leg.

Tiffany let go of Bora and reached down to hug Tae Young.

"Don't cry mommy. Taetae wuvs you." Tae Young said.

"I know baby. I love you too." Tiffany managed to get out.

Tiffany stood up and looked at Bora, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Can you take Tae Young out for a while? I just want to be alone for a while." Tiffansy asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll talk later okay?" Bora said.

Tiffany put on a small smile and nodded.

Bora kissed Tiffany on the side of the head and took Tae Young out.

Tiffany retreated to her room and laid in bed all curled up as she hugged herself.

…

"You did WHAT?!" Jessica shouted. "YAH! Kim Taeyeon."

"I know, it's just, I was angry and jealous okay. I didn't mean to hurt her like that, it just happened." Taeyeon said.

"Yah, what's really on your mind?" Jessica asked. "Was it out of anger? Because you hate her?"

"I didn't do it because I hate her or want her to suffer. I…I did it because I wanted her to be mine, okay? I didn't like the fact that she said Bora was better than me. I wanted…gosh, what am I saying?"

Jessica narrowed her eyes at her, "You wanted to make her yours? As in, you only want her?"

"In short, yes. I don't like that fact that she's not with me okay? There."

Jessica smirked at her, "Oh so NOW you're admitting it?"

"I..yes…I love the girl. I love Tiffany." Taeyeon confessed.

"HA! I knew it. And you said you only liked her." Jessica said.

"When did I say that?"

"Duh, that time when Yuri and I came to get you guys? Australia? When I asked you if you were doing it for revenge on Jisoo? You told me that when you first saw her, your heart was racing like crazy. You liked her already but didn't want to be fooled again so you played jerk face and acted like a total ass." Jessica recalled.

"I don't think that's what I exactly said but sure." Taeyeon said. "I'm surprised you even remember."

"Well, I may zone out quite a bit but I don't always not listen."

"What do I do now?" Taeyeon asked.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Argh, I just want to go over there and hold her and kiss her like a maniac." Taeyeon said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, your ass is so in love." Jessica said chuckling.

Taeyeon threw a cusion at Jessica. "Shut up."

"Hey, but seriously, what are you going to do?" Jessica asked. "You can't just sleep with the girl and not do anything. That's just rude."

"Well, it's not like I could just barge in and tell her I love her. She's engaged to be married for crying out loud." Taeyeon said.

"Screw that! You could do what they do in the movies and barge in and swoop her off her feet and runaway with her. It's deemed to be successful…in movies anyway."

"Thanks Jess, that's very comforting. Besides, I don't know. I don't think she even feels the same way about me. There's really nothing that makes it easier. It's not like we have a child together."

"Well…if you think about it…you kinda do..."

"Jess?" Taeyeon said eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.

…

Tiffany didn't know how long she had been laid curled up in her bed until the door bell rang. She got up, still dressed in Taeyeon's clothes.

Tiffany opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug and given a short kiss.

The person finally pulled back and smiled at her, "Hi."

Tiffany could only stare confused and surprised.

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"T-t-taeyeon? What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon leaned forward and pulled Tiffany into a hug. "I love you."

DING DONG

Tiffany stir awake from the dream. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing Taeyeon's clothes.

She walked over to door and found Leo standing behind the door. "Hey."

Tiffany immediately leaped into his arms with tears streaming down her face. The action surised him.

He walked them into the living room after Tiffany let go.

"Fany-ah, what's wrong? Whose clothes are you wearing?" Leo asked.

"Taeyeon's." Tiffany answered softly.

"Taeyeon? Isn't she the one that got you pregnant then ran back to her ex?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Why are you in her clothes?"

"Well, it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it right now." Tiffany said.

"What does she want now?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but the longer I go on not telling her and seeing her, the more guilty I feel. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't you just tell her. Make her take responsibility. Don't you think that you've done this alone long enough?"

"I want to but I can't..and it's strange but Tae Young seems to know that Taeyeon is her other mother. She calls her mama when she sees her and calls out to her, reaching for her. It breaks my heart I don't know what to do."

"That's because she knows. A baby knows their parent right away because of the bond they share and through the talking and reading or things that you do." Leo shared.

"She's married. I can't just go and drop a bomb on her telling her that I had her kid and have been taking care of her for the last 3 years."

"Fany-ah." Leo stressed.

"I just can't. She's moved on. I will not ruin her life for my own selfishness."

"What about you? When are you going to move on? Bora's not going to be around forever waiting on you, you know that?" Leo said.

"I know. I know." Tiffany answered.

"Then fix whatever is going on. You either cut it off with Taeyeon completely or commit to her completely. You can't play this game forever. I don't want to see you in pain anymore." Leo said.

"I know. It's just, I don't know which one I want."

"Then follow your heart. Wo what's best for you and Tae Young."

"Thanks Leo."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and joy when Tae Young and Bora return home. Leo left not long after the two came home.

After putting Tae Young to bed, Tiffany pulled Bora into her room.

"Hey, so what happened this morning?" Bora asked.

"Bora, I'm sorry."

"Okay? For what?" Bora asked confused.

"I...last night I was having a hard time sleeping so I went for a walk by the beach nearby. While I was out walking, I ran into Taeyeon." TIffany explained.

"Taeyeon? What happened?" Bora asked.

"I...she...we...slept together. This morning when you asked about the clothes...they're..."

"Taeyeon's." Bora finished for her.

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah. They are."

"I see." Bora only said.

They sat in silence for a minute. Tiffany was starting to get nervous. She was fidgeting with her hands.

"Bora? Say something."

"I don't know what to say. I...I think you need some time to figure out what you want or who you want. Ou ook tired. Get some rest. We'll talk some more tomorrow." Bora said and gave Tiffany's hand a small squeeze before getting up and leaving her to her thoughts.

Tiffany watched Bora leave her room. She leaned back into the hea board and let out a sigh before burying her head into her lap.

…

Morning came by quickly.

"Tiffany, I have to go but I'll see you and Taetae later okay?" Bora said hurrying out the door.

"Okay, see you later." Tiffany said after Bora.

Tiffany let out a sad sigh after Bora left. She turned to a happy Tae Young and picked her up.

"Should we go hang out at mommy's store for a while?"

"I don know. Ice cream?" Tae Young asked.

Tiffany smiled at her shaking her head a little. "So, will you go if there's ice cream?"

Tae Young smiled and nodded, "Uh huh. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Okay. Ice cream it is then." Tiffany said giving in.

"Yay! Mommy's best." Tae Young said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The two happy mother and daughter went and got ready before heading out the door.

Just as Tiffany stepped inside with Tae Young in her hands, someone came out from behind and covered her mouth and dragged her outside as another figured took Tae Young away from her.

Tae Young screamed, "MOMMY!"

They were shoved into the black van waiting outside. Inside, Tae Young immediately reached for Tiffany who pulled her into her lap and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here."

"Taetae scared. We go home." Tae Young mumbled.

"Mommy's here. I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you baby." Tiffany soothed.

Once the vehicle stopped moving, the men rushed them out and into a warehouse.

"What do you want? Where are we?" Tiffany asked.

Once inside the warehouse she was pushed down onto a chair.

Out from behind where the men stood walked out a familiar face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Taeyeon?"

"Jisoo...what…I, I…" Tiffany stuttered.

"Don't even try. I saw you with Taeyeon getting all close on the beach then getting in her car and going to her place. What a dirty whore. Now, I'm going to make sure you will never see Taeyeon or touch her ever again." Jisoo hissed at Tiffany.

"Look, it's not what you..."

"What I think? Ha. It's exactly what I think it is. I told you I have eyes watching Taeyeon. I see everything she does. I've got men following her every move so don't lie to me."

"What? Why would you have men following Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked.

…

Seohyun called Yuri and told her what happened. Yuri raced over and watched the cctv tape.

They called the police and reported it. They were now on a search for Tiffany and Tae Young.

Jessica rushed into Taeyeon's office, "Tiffany and Taetae have been kidnapped."

"What? How? What happened? Who?" Taeyeon rambled as she stood up from her desk.

"Woah, calm down. We're going to the station to review the cctv camera first. Come on."

They rushed over to the station.

…

"I told you to stay away from Taeyeon. Do you think that I wouldn't know? It's all because of you. But don't worry, I'll fix it." Jisoo said.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Luring my Taeyeon into your skanky trap. You bitch of a whore. You stole her from me." Jisoo yelled.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore anyways. I'll take care of you."

"What are you going to do?" Tiffany asked, her voice trembling.

"Oh, don't you worry now. I will make sure it will be as painful as it can be so you remember who not to mess with." Jisoo replied.

"I don't care what you do to me but please just don't hurt Tae Young. She's just a kid."

"Tae Young? Huh, that sounds almost similar to Taeyeon. Now why would you name your daughter with a name…" Jisoo started then it hit her, "Oh my gosh, she's Taeyeon's daughter isn't she?" she said and moved closer towards them.

Tiffany 's eyes widen at the statement and hugged Tae Young tighter and held her away from Jisoo.

"Don't you dare." Tiffany said.

Jisoo leaned in closer. "I should've known. That face, that smile with the dimple, and those eyes. You're good. You're a real ace. I don't know how you did it but do you honestly think that Taeyeon will come running into your arms because you somehow had her daughter? Well, let me tell you right now, it's not going to happen. And like I said, if I can't have her than no one can...especially not you." Jisoo said.

"Take her." Jisoo instructed her men to take Tae Young as she backed away from them.

"No! Get away from us. Don't you dare touch her." Tiffany yelled defending and pushing away the approaching men.

"Bring her to me. We're going to have some fun." Jisoo said with a grin.

The men ripped the crying and struggling Tae Young away of a shouting and terrified Tiffany. The men tied Tiffany's arms to the chair as she struggled.

Jisoo walked over and looked into Tiffany's face and smirked at her. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Don't touch her." Tiffany hissed.

Jisoo only grinned at her before walking away.


	42. Chapter 42

Jisoo walked over and looked into Tiffany's face and smirked at her. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Don't touch her." Tiffany hissed.

Jisoo only grinned at her before walking away.

…

"We've traced the plates of the car. They were seen headed towards an old abandoned warehouse on the out skirts of the country side. We've got our men going out there right away." A police officer informed.

They quickly got into their cars and also headed out towards the place.

…

"If you so touch a hair on her head I will skin you alive you crazy bitch!" Tiffany yelled.

It surely got Jisoo's attention as she quickly walked back to Tiffany and slapped Tiffany in the face real hard before yanking her head back by her hair. Jisoo hissed at her.

"You dare call me a bitch? Who do you think you are? You're a nobody girlfriend stealing whore. If it wasn't for you, Taeyeon would have already been crawling back to me."

Tiffany didn't back down and looked right back at Jisoo, startling her.

"You're the nobody. What you have with Taeyeon is none of my business and frankly I don't care so you better be smart about this and let us go or else you will regret it." Tiffany hissed back.

Jisoo laughed in her face. "Regret it? You're the one that's going to regret it."

Tiffany stared hard back at Jisoo.

"How dare you look at me with those eyes?" Jisoo hissed.

"I'm not scared of you, you crazy psycho." Tiffany yelled back at Jisoo angrying her.

Jisoo let go of Tiffany and walked over to grab an empty bottle and took a swing at Tiffany hitting her in the head with it. The glass bottle shattered into pieces.

Tiffany grunted in pain.

Jisoo smirked and grabbed Tiffany by the chin yanking her back to face her. "Don't you dare talk back to me you skanky whore."

Blood gushed down from her hairline and down over her eyebrow. Tiffany looked right back at her with eyes burning.

The image scared Jisoo as she dropped the piece of bottle from her hand and walked away.

"If you think you can hurt me with just that you're wrong. I won't give in to your sadistic craziness." Tiffany said.

"If that doesn't hurt, I suppose doing something else would work better then." Jisoo said and looked from Tiffany over to Tae Young.

It definitely caught Tiffany's attention. She looked over towards where they were holding a crying Tae Young.

"Don't you dare do anything to her. I promise you I will make you suffer." Tiffany hissed.

"Right, like you could actually take me on. I'd love to see you try. Do you know who I am?"

Tiffany laughed surprising Jisoo.

"What's so funny? Have you gone crazy now? Stop it!." Jisoo demanded.

"Do I know who you are? Ha! Isn't the question, do you know who I am?" Tiffany said back with confidence.

"You're nothing but a skanky stealing homewrecker. I don't need to know who the fuck you are nor do I give a fuck."

"Well, then I'm sure you're going to regret this a lot later."

"Shut the fuck up bitch before I make you." Jisoo said.

"If you let us go, I'll make sure no one knows about this but if you don't I'm sure the police are already on their way here." Tiffany said.

"Shut it bitch. I know what you're trying to do. Don't fuckin' play mind games with me you sick bitch or I might just cut out your tongue first." Jisoo said and moved back towards her but stopped.

"I'm sorry to drop in announced like this but I can't let you do that." Hyoyeon said appearing next to Tiffany scaring the guards and Jisoo.

"You mean unannounced?" Sunny said appearing next to her.

"Who the fuck are you two? How did you get in here? Where did you come from?" Jisoo said.

"You know, we don't really meddle in human affairs and, " Hyoyeon looked at Tiffany, "I know you don't like us getting involved but I'm sure you're happy to see me now." She turned back to Jisoo, "Anyways, I can't let you hurt her or the child."

"Who the fuck do you think you are that you can stop me?" Jisoo asked.

"I am of the great untouchables meaning you can't touch this or that." Hyoyeon said confusing her.

"Fuck it. Get her!" Jisoo ordered.

The men rushed over to grab them but they disappear and reappear behind them.

They all turned around shocked.

"What the fuck are you?" Jisoo asked.

"We are beings that we be for you can't be but would love to be but are forbidden to be for the being of this being that I be is not for yours to be." Hyoyeon said confusing Jisoo.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

Sunny appeared next to Tiffany, "You know how much I hate getting involved."

"Too late now." Hyoyeon said out loud.

Tiffany looked at her, "Tae Young. Get Tae Young out of here."

"We can't touch humans. Right now we can only stall time until the cops get here." Sunny explained.

"So, which one of you wants to eat shit?" Hyoyeon threatened. "Any takers?"

"You have to help Tae Young somehow." Tiffany insisted.

"No, not before I get my hands in her." Jisoo said and rushed over to grab Tae Young before pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

"You back away from me or else I will blow your precious little girl into pieces." Jisoo retorted.

"NO!" Tiffany shouted. "Let her go. Take me instead. Please."

Jisoo's men went and untied Tiffany and dragged her over to Jisoo. Jisoo grabbed Tiffany by the hair as she gave Tae Young to one of the guys.

"You still want me to know who you are?" Jisoo hissed into Tiffany's ear.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Hyoyeon said looking at her nails. "You'd have a heart attack.

"What the fuck do you know? Shut up." Jisoo shouted at Hyoyeon.

"You know I don't remember the last time someone told me to shut up?" Hyoyeon contemplated.

"20 minutes ago when Sooyoung was yelling at you." Sunny said.

"Oh yeah, I don't remember why she was yelling at me."

Sunny shook her head. "Because you don't listen."

"It's one of my many best traits if I must say so myself." Hyoyeon said.

"Gosh, shut up!" Jisoo shouted.

"Right on. Right on. Anyways, back to who Tiffany is. Well, she is the daughter of one of the richest business man in Korea here and is the owner of a multimillion hotel business that I'm sure your father is partnered up with aka works for."

"And..." Sunny gestured for her to continue.

"Oh right, she's the daughter of the Hwang Corporation." Hyoyeon said as she smiled happily.

Jisoo's eyes widen at the news, "What? That can't be. That's not true. You're lying to me."

"Oh but it is and we don't lie." Sunny added.

"Well, I do but it's for the good cause of mankind." Hyoyeon said earning her an elbow to the ribs.

"No, you can't be. I would have known…no…" Jisoo was in disbelief.

"Oh but she is and mind you, your father works for her father so in terms of who is more powerful here…I would say it's the bleeding woman you're holding onto right now." Sunny said.

"So, if you kill her it would be like killing your father but like killing yourself in a way that you never thought about." Hyoyeon added.

"What?" Sunny said and looked at Hyoyeon who only shrugged.

"Made sense in my mind." Hyoyeon answered.

"No, I would've known, there's nothing I don't know…Hwang Corp? His daughter's in the States. You can't be…"

"She is or was. She didn't want to take part of her father's business as she was more interested in fashion so she opened up her own little store SONE, the one that you trashed not long ago. And as for being the States, she returned from the States after 3 years with her daughter a month and a half ago. So yes, that woman right there is Tiffany Hwang the daughter of the president of the Hwang Corp." Sunny explained. "Damn, do I have to keep saying that for your little brain to understand?"

"That can't be…I…" Jisoo stumbled.

"Have you ever seen his daughter in person?" Sunny asked.

"No, well no one has so then how can I be sure that she really is the daughter of the President of Hwang Corp? For all I know you could just being making all of this up. Do you have proof? Can you prove that she is?"

"They can't but I can."

They all turned to see who that voice belonged to and found Mr. Hwang and police with Yuri, Jessica, Seohyun, Bora, and Taeyeon rushing over to meet them.

"M-M-Mr. Hwang?" Jisoo mumbled out.

"It's true. Tiffany is my daughter." He said sternly. "Now, let her go and all of this will end."

"No, if I do that I'll lose Taeyeon and everything." Jisoo said.

"Jisoo-ah, let her go, okay? It's okay." Taeyeon soothed out.

"No. If I do that, you'll go back to her. I can't let you do that. She ruined everything for me."

"How can I? You're married to her." Tiffany said surprising everyone even Jisoo.

"What? What are you talking about? We aren't married. We never got married. I don't remember telling you any of that. It was 5 years ago. She left me at the alter and that was way before I even met you." Taeyeon said.

"No, it was right after I had given birth and you took off to go back to her. When I came to, she told me to stay away from you because you two got engaged and were getting married. She even showed me a picture and a ring." Tiffany explained.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jisoo shouted.

"You lied to her." Yuri said eyeing Jisoo.

"You bitch." Jessica added.

"You don't know jack shit." Jisoo replied.

"I left because Jisoo lied about trying to buy out my club so I had to go deal with that. When I came back to the hospital to see you, they told me that your father and brother discharged you and left for L.A." Taeyeon explained to Tiffany.

Taeyeon turned and looked at Jisoo, "Why?"

"I did it for us Taeyeon. You are mine. No one can take you away from me. You will always be mine."

"Jisoo, that was years ago. Let it go. Okay?" Taeyeon said.

"Let Tiffany go." Mr. Hwang voiced.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Taeyeon asked"

"I thought I would be happy without you. I didn't need you. I could have anyone I wanted." Jisoo said. "But every person I replaced you with only wanted my money. I want you back but I guess it's too late now."

"No it's not. You'll find someone who will love you better than me. You don't need me." Taeyeon soothed.

"No. No. I can't. I told you that if I can't have you then no one else can." Jisoo said.

"Don't do it. Please." Taeyeon pleaded as she took a step forward.

"You know me Taeyeon, I never leave things unfinished." Jisoo said and proceed to pull the trigger but Taeyeon rushed her and tackled her to the ground.

Mr. Hwang rushed over to Tiffany's side holding her keeping her from falling. Bora walked over to grab Tae Young from the men that were held up by the police.

Sunny and Hyoyeon had disappeared a while ago.

Now, Taeyeon and Jisoo were over at the side fighting for the gun.

They could only watch on as the two struggled before BANG! The sound of a gunshot echoes throughout the warehouse leaving everyone shocked.

They all stared at Taeyeon and Jisoo. It was like everything was in slow motion.

Taeyeon looked at Jisoo with her eyes wide open then looked down between them. She took a few steps back hands clutching her stomach.

Taeyeon looked down and uncovered her stomach, her hand covered in red. She fell to the ground.

"MAMA!" Tae Young cried out reaching for her.

Tiffany looked over and watch the scene unfold in front of her. "No. Taeyeon-ah."

Jisoo dropped the gun and backed away to be quickly reprimanded by the police and taken away.

Jessica quickly rushed over and grabbed Taeyeon supporting her back.

Taeyeon was coughing up blood as she held her stomach.

"You're going to be okay. Hold on, Taeyeon." Jessica said.

Tiffany tried to fight her way over to Taeyeon but collapsed unconscious.

"We need to get them to a hospital right away." The police said.

They were both rushed in ambulances to the hospital.

...

After a check up, the doctor revealed Tiffany's status to those awaiting her, "We've stitched her cut on her head. She just needs some rest for now and she should be okay."

"Thank you." Mr. Hwang said.

Bora held a tired Tae Young, who knocked out from the crying and screaming for her parents.

…

Over on the other side, they waited for Taeyeon's update.

It felt like hours as Jessica waited along with Yuri but there was no news of anything yet.

…

"That was very stupid of you two." Sooyoung said. "Do you know what happens when we meddle with humans and their affairs?"

"We know." Sunny said. "But we didn't actually meddle, just stalled."

"Yeah, we didn't do what you said." Hyoyeon said earning a glare from Sooyoung.

"Unnie, can't we just let them go this time?" Yoona asked.

Sooyoung sighed, "Fine. Just this one time…and…good job…now get going."

Hyoyeon smirked at Sunny, who ruffled her hair. "Troublemaker."

"You know it. I'm a master." Hyoyeon raved about herself.

"Sure you are, maybe in your own world." Sunny said.

"That's what she said." Yoona added and they all laughed.

…

2 days later…

"Hey, you feeling better?" Bora asked.

"I will be the sooner I get out of the hospital." Tiffany answered.

"Mommy. I wuv you. Big hug." Tae Young said and proceed to give Tiffany a hug to which she happily accepted.

"I love you too my chubby lovey dovey princess." Tiffany said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tiffany then looked at Bora, "What about Taeyeon? Is she...?"

"Sorry." Was all Bora said and shook her head sadly.

Tiffany nodded sadly and held Tae Young tighter to her chest. "It's okay. We'll be okay."

Tiffany looked at her and gave her a small smile before Bora picked her up and they walked out to let Tiffany rest.

Tiffany could only let the tears fall as she closed her eyes and let the memory play in her head as the BANG echoed in her head.


	43. Chapter 43

Tiffany could only let the tears fall as she closed her eyes and let the memory play in her head as the BANG echoed in her head.

…

People gathered around crying the lost of Taeyeon.

TIffany was crying so hard as she held Tae Young tightly in her arms. She turned into Bora's arms.

"Are you okay?" Bora asked a crying Tiffany.

"She's gone. Taeyeon's gone." Tiffany cried. "What am I going to do?"

"It's okay. It'll be okay." Bora soothed her.

They were now pouring Taeyeon's ashes into the river.

CLANK!

Jisoo stirred awake in her cell. She sat in the corner of her cell. Replaying that scene in her head, tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled her knees in and hugged them tightly.

She sobbed, "Sorry. I'm so sorry Taeyeon. I'm so sorry."

...

1 month later…

"Yah! What was that for?" Jessica shouted out.

"For making me laugh. You know it hurts when I laugh or did you forget that I got shot in the stomach?" Taeyeon said.

"I forgot?" Jessica said playing innocent.

"Right, like I would fall for that. How are they doing?" Taeyeon asked.

"They're doing fine. Tiffany's back on feet, Tae Young is having fun with Bora and all is well…why don't you just call them and ask them yourself?" Jessica asked.

"Because that would be stupid." Taeyeon answered.

"And why would it be stupid? You got shot trying to save her. Matter of fact, you are the hero to this story in case you missed it."

"I am no one's hero. Besides she's got her fiancé taking care of her. Plus it was because of me that she ended up getting 9 stitches on her head. I think I've caused enough damage, don't you think?"

"Well, if that's how you see it then you're an idiot." Jessica replied.

…

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"When are you going to come back, Fany?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I might not come back at all but you can never say never." Tiffany said.

"Are you all going or will it just be you and Tae Young?"

"Just me and Tae Young. Bora has some stuff to do then she'll follow."

"I just don't understand why you won't tell her the truth. She needs to know. This is unfair to her. As a father I would want to know about my child. Besides, she almost died trying to save you. Doesn't that mean something?" Leo asked.

"I know that. Don't you think it haunts me every night and day knowing what she did? I'm grateful for what she did but it just hurts. Us being together hurts and there's never ending problems. We are just not meant to be. It's not fate. Can't we just leave it at that? We've made our choices and I think it's for the best." Tiffany said.

"Then why are you about to cry?"

"Because…" Tiffany started but stopped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because what?"

"Because…I love her. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and the more I try not to love her, the more my heart wants and aches for her." Tiffany confessed.

"Then go tell her that. I'm sure she loves you just as much if not more. And imagine her knowing about Taetae. She'll be even more thrilled."

"I…I just...I can't."

"You can't just leave and not tell her. Taetae will wonder when she grows up and will look for her. She's already looking for her. She talks about her mama all the time now. Didn't you know that those times when she got lost, it was Taeyeon that found her?"

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, I heard it from Jessica that when Taetae got lost at the park, Taeyeon found her and took her home to keep her safe before taking her to the station and again at the mall. Taetae recognized her mama the first time she saw her. They played the piano together, made breakfast together, and ate ice cream together."

"How come I didn't know? Why didn't they tell me?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Because they didn't want to break their promise to you. Why do you think Taeyeon still doesn't know?" Leo said.

"If you don't tell her then I will." Leo said and took Tiffany's hands into his, "Don't you think my future sister-in-law waited and suffered elong nough?"

"But if I do that then I'm going to hurt someone else. If I don't, I'll hurt Taeyeon, if I do I'll hurt someone else…how can I…what can I do?"

"You can't run away forever. If it's going to hurt either way then take the risk and follow your heart." Leo said.

Tiffany let out a sigh, "Then I choose to leave."

…

"You know you're missing out on a lot of things and will if you don't act soon." Hyoyeon said popping up next to Taeyeon who sat on her couch.

"In this state? What can I do?" Taeyeon asked.

"Hey, you were hurt and now you're recovering, not dead."

"So what? Why is everyone getting on my case about Tiffany? It's better this way. Being together will only hurt other people. We've made our choice so why are you guys forcing us to change it?"

"Because you don't realize that together you guys are like peanut butter and coconut."

Sunny appeared and hit her on the back of the head, "It's jelly. That and because you're going to lose what you want and need the most in your life."

"That's just it. This is my life. Stop meddling in it and leave me the fuck alone." Taeyeon said.

"Hey, I don't have a life so that gives me all day and every day to ruin yours. So what will it be? Let me ruin it now or later?" Hyoyeon reasoned.

"Like never. I don't have time for this. She made her choice. She's got her fiancé so I need to let it go. What happened at my safe house the other day was a mistake. It never should of happened."

"Was it? It didn't seem like it. It looked like you two were pretty cozy and mutual with all the loving and touching and caressing and kissing and touching and loving and...loving." Hyoyeon said.

"Okay, fine. I don't think it was a mistake. It was fuckin' amazing and I am absolutely in love with the woman but she doesn't feel that way so just forget it. It's done so stop meddling in our lives."

"Gosh you are like a fart that never goes away or does what it's told to do. When we want you to come out quietly you go blazing stinking everything up." Hyoyeon compared Taeyeon.

"Uh, eww, that is disgusting and you are such a pervert. How dare you compare me to a fart?" Taeyeon protested.

"That's because even a fart…" Hyoyeon stopped and thought about it for a second before finishing, "...okay I got nothing on that but gosh get your shit together and march over there and tell her you love her and kiss...then kiss her some more and more and even more." Hyoyeon said as she drifted off to her la la land.

"Fine but the point is don't regret it later." Sunny said and dragged Hyoyeon with her.

…

Tiffany was in her bedroom as she placed the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

There's a knock on her door. She looked over and saw Bora standing there smiling at her. She then walked over and joined Tiffany.

They sat on the bed.

"Are you sure you won't regret doing this?" Bora asked as she took Tiffany's hand into hers.

Tiffany smiled a small smile at her.

"I…it's for the best."

"Okay. Have a safe trip tomorrow. I'll see you in few days." Bora said and gave Tiffany a kiss before she got up and left.

…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Taeyeon walked over and opened the door. She was surprised to see the person behind it.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Taeyeon gestured.

They walked over to the living room and sat down.

"So, it's been a while, how have you been?"

"Good. Just resting these days. The wound healed up pretty fast. I can go back to work next week." Taeyeon answered.

"That's good."

"Does Tiffany know you're here?" Taeyeon asked curiously.

"Tiffany and Taetae flew back to the States this morning." Bora answered.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Do you know Taetae's full name?" Bora suddenly asked.

Taeyeon shook her head. "No, thinking about it now, I never really asked."

"Her full name is Kim Tae Young."

"And I need to know this why?"

"I think it's time someone told you." Bora said.

"Okay? I'm confused. What exactly are you saying?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'm here to tell you the whole story. The truth." Bora said.


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm here to tell you the whole story. The truth." Bora said.

"And what would that be?"

"First of all, If you haven't gotten it by now, Tiffany's last name is Hwang. Mine is Yoon. Her name is Kim Tae Young. Yours is Kim Tae Yeon." Bora explained.

Taeyeon thought about it for a minute, "Okay, so our names are similar. I still don't understand where you're getting at."

"Tiffany gave Taetae the name Tae Young. Tae from Taeyeon and Young from Mi Young, Tiffany's Korean name so together her name becomes Tae Young."

"I don't understand. What...I...what are you saying…?"

"You sure are dense. Tae Young is your daughter. She was conceived the night that you and Tiffany first slept together."

"No. That's impossible. We can't…we're both women, we can't…we don't even have the right things to get pregnant." Taeyeon said shaking her head in disbelief. "That's...did Tiffany send you here to play games with me?"

"No I'm not playing games with you. She doesn't know that I'm here. And it's possible because a kind goddess by the name of cupid got involved." Bora said.

"Did someone call me?" Hyoyeon said popping up next to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looked at her, "What did you do?"

"I do a lot of things. You have to be specific in your asking."

"Bora is saying that you helped make Tiffany pregnant with my child, however if that's possible I don't know, but that night when we got drunk and slept together."

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes I added a little baby seed to the making."

"So you're both telling me that this entire time Tiffany was pregnant was because of you but with my child. You did that?" Taeyeon pushed.

"Well sure took you LONG enough to figure out your the child's other mother despite she calling you mama and likes you a lot not to mention has told you many times and even looks like you. Damn, even the blind can tell she's yours."

"Stop stalling cupid."

"Well, it's a long story…well, actually thinking about it now, it's quite simple, you see, story is like this…you fight, I see, you drunk, I play matchmaker, you sleep, I help with the making." Hyoyeon went on and explained. "So before you kill me, I'm going to go and come back later for the drinks." Then disappeared.

"It's true Tae Young is your daughter." Bora said. "Do a blood test if you don't believe it but it's true."

"You're not lying to me?" Taeyeon asked.

"Why would I lie to you? I'm trying to help you here. In case you missed that part." Bora said.

"Hold on. It's just all of this is too much. I'm trying to wrap my head around it." Taeyeon answered.

"Tiffany found out when she was 3 months pregnant. During that time cupid and her sisters had already told her but because you two were hashing it out all the time, she didn't want to think you had to help out but moreso she was scared that you wouldn't believe her. There's a lot there but I want to let her tell you herself. I'm only telling you parts of what I know. The rest, you'll have to talk to Tiffany about." Bora explained.

Taeyeon frowned not sure if she should be happy or mad.

"I...I don't know." Taeyeon mumbled.

"What don't you know?" Bora asked.

"Everything. I don't know how I should feel about all of this. I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"I know it is and I'm not pushing you to do anything right away but I'm just saying, maybe it's time you two talk it out or something. Haven't you two waited long enough? Besides, I'm sure Yae Young misses you."

Taeyeon let out a sigh as she try to grasp on all the information.

"Don't over think it. You love her don't you?"

Taeyeon nodded, "Of course I do."

"Then go with that feeling. Knowing everything now and knowing that that cute little girl is yours, what is your heart telling you?" Bora asked.

Taeyeon looked at Bora and answered,"My heart is saying why didn't she tell me sooner? Why didn't someone tell me then?"

Bora smiled at her,"Tiffany asked Yuri, Jessica, Leo, and her father promise not to tell you but she never told me not to. They couldn't get around it to tell you directly though they have been dropping hints unless you didn't realize."

"I have a daughter." She said and looked down for a second before looking back at Bora, "And she's beautiful. I should've known when I first met her. How could I not recognize my own daughter? I mean, the manners, the likes and dislikes."

"It was pretty clear to me when I saw you the first time that she was yours." Bora said with a smile.

"I can't believe it. Even strangers were telling me she looked like me and didn't believe me when I said she wasn't mine when truth was she was mine."

"It's hard to believe huh?" Bora said.

"You're telling me." Taeyeon said still in shock of the news.

"Don't be mad at Tiffany. She thought it would be better this way. She didn't want to hurt anyone else anymore or you for that matter. She didn't want to create problems so she figured it was better to leave."

Taeyeon looked at Bora strangely, "Wait, why are you telling me all of this? You're her fiancé and knowing how I feel about her, even knowing we have a daughter together, don't you want to keep her away from me?"

Bora laughed and explained, "About that. She lied to you. We're not engaged. In fact, we're not even a thing at all. It was all an act. We're just good friends. I'm happily married and I even have a handsome little boy at home who's waiting for me. I have family here so I came to visit. That and be Tiffany's moral support and Tae Young's playmate. But it seems she's found her mama so no need for me anymore."

"So, you're not..." Taeyeon said making sure she heard it right.

"Nope." Bora said shaking her head.

"But I saw you guys kiss."

"It's a side kiss, our lips don't touch but from far away it looks like it does. Plus, Tae Young loves kisses so we put on a show for her but she doesn't know that we don't actually kiss." Bora explained. "Plus, how could you not know? She doesn't even wear a ring."

Taeyeon let out a sigh of relief.

"So, she lied to me?" Taeyeon said to herself.

"Jisoo was coming around telling her you guys were together so she said that out of anger. But aside from that, she loves you like crazy that she won't or should I say neither of you are willing to admit to each other."

"When will she come back?"

"That's just it, she might never come back."

"Then how will I…" Taeyeon started but stopped when Bora handed her a ticket.

"Go get her." Bora said.

Taeyeon took it and smiled at Bora. "Thank you."

With that Bora got up and left. Taeyeon looked at the ticket for a minute before she picked up her phone.

RING. RING.

"Hello?"

"Hey, remember that time when you kidnapped me and Tiffany?"

"Yes? What about it?" Jessica answered slowly as if she was in trouble.

"Well, my dear dear Jess, I'm going to need you to call Yuri and pack your bags because we are going to go on an adventure." Taeyeon said with a huge smile on her face. "Meet me at my place in a few."

"Ooo, sounds like trouble." Hyoyeon said appearing.

"You're not invited." Taeyeon said holding up her hand to stop her.

"Oh please, I'm always invited when I invite myself." Hyoyeon said waving her off.

"That reminds me, I owe you an ass kicking." Taeyeon said.

"Good luck. You can't touch me." Hyoyeon got up and started dancing MC Hammer Can't Touch This while singing, "You can't touch this, na na na na…" And disappeared again.

…

Next day...

Tiffany was playing with Tae Young in the park. They then went for a walk and got some ice cream.

It was getting late and Tae Young fell asleep. Tiffany carried her and entered her place.

As soon as she closed the door, someone immediately grabbed her as another person grabbed Tae Young.

They used chloroform to knock Tiffany out.

"What if she wakes up?" Yuri said gesturing to Tae Young.

"Trust me, she sleeps like a rock." Taeyeon said as she turned on the lights.

"Alright, I got all their things. Let's go." Jessica said.

Thanks to Tiffany's dad, he got in on the secret and offered them his private jet.

…

Tiffany slowly began to stir awake. Coming to she looked around and realized that she was no longer in her house in L.A.

Instead she was somewhere else that looked rather familiar.

She got up and walked over to the window opening the blinds. She gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my minion, this can't be. No."

Tiffany quickly rushed out of the room and downstairs. Yep. She was there and not dreaming.

"What am I doing here?" Tiffany said as she walked out onto the porch and continued on along the beach.

"How did I get here?" she asked reaching the halfway point.

"That's a secret."

Tiffany immediately turned around faced the person.

"T-t-taeyeon?" Tiffany said in shock.

Taeyeon took a few steps towards her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tae Young was my daughter?" Taeyeon said.

Tiffany's eyes widen in shock that Taeyeon knew. "W-who told you?"

"So it is true. Tae Young is my daughter."

"Who told you?" Tiffany repeated.

"Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me when we were here? When you were pregnant? Why did you hide it from me?" Taeyeon asked.

"I-I…you wouldn't have believed me. We hated each other anyways so I was right not to tell you." Tiffany reasoned.

"No, you're wrong. If you would've told me sooner, I would've already told you how much I love you."

"Y-you what?" Tiffany asked with a dazed look.

Taeyeon smiled and stood mere inches away from Tiffany, "I love you. I've loved you the first time I saw you. I was a total jerk to you because I didn't want my heart to be broken again but it's true. I love you Tiffany."

Tiffany frowned and looked away as well as moving away from Taeyeon shaking her head. "No. you don't. You're just saying that because of Tae Young."

Suddenly lightening lit the sky and thunder sounded through the sky. Rain started pouring heavily.

They stood there drenched in the rain.

"No I'm not. I love you Tiffany and I know you love me too." Taeyeon said.

"No. You've got it all wrong. I don't love you." Tiffany said convincing herself.

"Don't lie to me. I know you do. That night at my safe house, if you didn't love me then you wouldn't…"

"That was a mistake. I-I have to go. I have to get out of here." Tiffany said and started back towards the house.

"Bora told me everything and knowing the truth now, I won't let you go." Taeyeon shouted out and that stopped Tiffany in her steps and looked back at Taeyeon.

"If you don't love me then you wouldn't have had Tae Young and used our names to make hers. And you wouldn't have lied about being engaged to Bora, when she's already married."

Tiffany slowly started to back away before making a run for it towards the house with Taeyeon on her tail.

Tiffany got to the porch. The storm was so heavy the lights went out.

Tiffany just stepped inside when Taeyeon reached her and grabbed her arm twisting her around to face her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and I will leave you and never appear in your life ever again. So tell me." Taeyeon said without letting go searching Tiffany's eyes.

"I...I..." Tiffany said keeping her head down.

"Look at me and tell me."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon for a second before pushing her off and yelling at her, "I hate you. I hate you."

She was about to run again but Taeyeon grabbed her back and pulled her towards her into a hug.

Tiffany was about to protest again but couldn't as Taeyeon kissed her forcefully.

Tiffany struggled to get out of the kiss as she pushed against Taeyeon.

Taeyeon pulled back and looked at her. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I…I…" Tiffany stumbled before looking away for a second then back at Taeyeon and said, "I…" again but stopped and stared at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed her again but this one was softer than before and this time Tiffany didn't push Taeyeon away and let Taeyeon kiss her as she kissed back.

Out of breath, Taeyeon pulled back and placed her forehead against Tiffany's and smiled. She brought a hand up to caress Tiffany's cheek.

"I love you. Stop pushing me away and let me love you." Taeyeon said her voice above a whisper.

Tiffany hesitated for a second before finally answering, "I love you too."

Both smiled before before kissing again.

They were heavily kissing not being able to get enough of the other person. Their clothes were soaking wet. As they continued to kiss, the heat of the kiss increased and soon hands were roaming bodies searching for skin.

While fighting for control, they were peeling off each other's clothes and tossing them to the side leaving them both topless.

Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany by the ass and lifted her up hoisting her onto her waist as they moved through out the living room in the dark.

They ran into things and knocked lamps and vases over crashing onto the floor shattering but they were too busy they didn't care.

The back of Taeyeon's knees hit the sofa and both her and Tiffany fell onto the sofa with her on top.

Tiffany reached down to unbutton Taeyeon's jeans and shoving her hand down to caress the wet and damp center.

Taeyeon moaned into Tiffany's mouth as she grind against Tiffany's hand.

Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's jeans off with her foot without missing a beat.

Taeyeon pulled back enough to pull off Tiffany's jeans and tossing them to the side before leaning back down to kiss her.

THUMP!

Taeyeon fell on the floor with Tiffany on top of her. The two ended up laughing.

"Remind me where that bruise came from later." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany giggled before answering, "I will." And kissed her again.

Taeyeon sat up on the floor with her back against the sofa as Tiffany straddled her grinding her hips back and forth on Taeyeon's abs.

Taeyeon wrapped her arm around Tiffany's waist to encourage her. Taeyeon took a mouthful of Tiffany's breast in her mouth and sucked on it making Tiffany moan throwing her head back.

Taeyeon bit and flicked Tiffany's nipple feeling it harden. She then moved on placing kisses on her body.

The grinding got faster and faster and soon Tiffany felt herself hitting her climax. She grabbed onto Taeyeon's shoulder as she released.

She leaned down and kissed Taeyeon.

Breaking away from the kiss, Taeyeon got up picking Tiffany along with her. Tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon as she tried to make way over to the stairs.

They somehow ended up in the music room.

THUMP! CLANK!

They bumped into the instruments making the chairs fall over.

Taeyeon let Tiffany down and turned her around so Tiffany's back was pressed up against her front. She reached from behind Tiffany and felt her way down Tiffany's abs to her center.

Tiffany bent over placing her hands on top of what feels like the piano top.

She began rubbing as she kissed up and down Tiffany's spine.

It didn't take long until Tiffany released.

Somewhere along with kisses and moans, they made it up the stairs and to the bedroom but not without bumping and hitting things along the way. Therir giggles and laughter echo through the house.

Taeyeon kicked the bedroom door open and entered pulling a giggle Tiffany with her.

This time Tiffany pushed Taeyeon backwards in a direction not knowing where, still in the dark until they ran into something.

THUMP!

Taeyeon's back hit the wall and she let out a grunt but that didn't stop the kissing and touching. Tiffany's hands were making her feel so good, Taeyeon reached out and accidently hit something.

CLANK!

It fell and broke.

Taeyeon then pushed Tiffany backwards without missing a beat, keeping her lips against Tiffany's soft skin.

THUMP!

Tiffany's back crashed into the dresser.

THUNK!

Something fell over.

The impact made Tiffany grunt before laughing.

"Mm, that's going to show up later." Tiffany said panting.

"Sorry."

They went straight back to kissing as they continued to move around the room.

THUMP!

They ended up in the closet falling to the floor laughing.

"I think we're in the closet." Tiffany said.

"I don't care. I'm about to explode." Taeyeon said as she straddled Tiffany this time and began rubbing her center against Tiffany's hot center.

Both moaning at the same time.

"Fuck." Taeyeon said feeling herself near.

"Shit." Tiffany too said feeling her also in rhythm with Taeyeon.

Taeyeon leaned down to kiss Tiffany's neck as she released herself. Tiffany bit down on Taeyeon's shoulder as she released again.

They finally got out of the closet and found their way to the bed.

Taeyeon tossed Tiffany onto the bed and grinned.

Thunder and rain continuing to drown out the background.

Taeyeon started slow kisses down Tiffany's body making her moan each time she bit down on sensitive skin.

She reached between Tiffany's legs and spread them. She placed light kisses on her thighs before sucking on Tiffany's hot wet center.

Taeyeon used her tongue and teased the opening of Tiffany's center making Tiffany arch her back grabbing handfuls of sheets beneath her.

"Fuck…Taeyeon stop teasing me."

Taeyeon slipped her tongue inside and felt Tiffany pull her tongue deeper inside her. After a few more teasing thrusts, she pulled out her tongue.

Taeyeon reached down and rubbed her own center covering her hand with her wetness and brought it back up to insert into Tiffany's center.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon back up to kiss her.

While Taeyeon was thrusting in and out of her, Tiffany inserted two fingers into Taeyeon making her gasp into her mouth.

The thrusting became faster and faster.

Each could feel the other getting near. A few more thrusts and both released as they held tight onto each other.

Exhausted and spent, Taeyeon eased out of Tiffany as Tiffany did the same.

Taeyeon rolled off of Tiffany onto the side and pulled Tiffany close to her, spooning her and kissed her neck.

Getting their breath back, Tiffany turned around to face Taeyeon. She brought her hands up to cup Taeyeon's face. She placed a light kiss on Taeyeon's nose and lips before looking at her.

Taeyeon smiled and pulled Tiffany in closer kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tiffany said.

Taeyeon chuckled and held her closer forgetting about the mess. Like that they soon fell asleep warmly in each other's arms never wanting the night to end.


	45. Chapter 45

Taeyeon chuckled and held her closer forgetting about the mess. Like that they soon fell asleep warmly in each other's arms never wanting the night to end.

…

Morning came as the sun was up high.

Tiffany stirred in bed awaken and realized that it was all just...

"...A DREAM." Tiffany said to herself.

"NOOOO!" Hyoyeon screamed.

...

(JUST KIDDING) (^_~)

...

Two bodies were still wrapped up in bed.

The sun shining through, it was pretty late. Tiffany started stirring awake.

She felt a warm body next to her, spooning her with a loose arm around her waist, and smiled. She rubbed her eyes adjusting them to the light.

Once they were well adjusted she turned around and faced the still sleeping body.

She moved a strand of hair out of her face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her nose.

Taeyeon's lips curled into a smile and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing Tiffany, the sight was so beautiful, Tiffany was smiling back at her.

"Have I told you I love you?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes, but I love hearing it because I love you too." Tiffany answered.

They laid there for a while just looking at each other as if seeing the other for the first time.

"We should get up." Tiffany said.

"Hmm, I don't want to." Taeyeon said.

"Well, I need to shower, you could join me." Tiffany said as she got up and winked at Taeyeon who happily smiled and also got up.

"Ooo, baby there's a huge bruise on your back side." Taeyeon said look at Tiffany's bare back.

"Babe, you have a bruise on your backside too and scratch marks." Tiffany replied.

"Well, I wonder who put them there?"

Tiffany only smiled at the smirking Taeyeon.

They got up and got into the shower.

They had the water running as they stood under it. Taeyeon pushed Tiffany back up against the clear door of the shower with a leg hoisted on her hip as she burried two fingers deep into Tiffany.

Tiffany had her back thrown back as her arms wrapped around Taeyeon's neck keeping her up. Her moans filled the bathroom.

Taeyeon thrust in and out while using her thumb to rub Tiffany's sensitive area.

It didn't take long before Tiffany felt the rush. Then it was Tiffany's turn as she turned Taeyeon around and pulled her back into her front.

Tiffany snaked her an arm around Taeyeon's waist to hold her up as she let her other arm snake down Taeyeon's body to caress her soft wet center before pushing two fingers deep. Taeyeon was already wet and ready. It was quick and sweet. Like Tiffany, it didn't take long before Taeyeon found herself climaxing.

Taeyeon reached back and grabbed onto Tiffany's thighs as she released. Tiffany gently bit down on Taeyeon's shoulder blade.

Taeyeon turned around and kissed Tiffany before pulling them under the shower and actually shower.

It took a long time before they would get out of the shower. It was then that they were having trouble getting dress as well when kisses and touches were involved.

Finally getting dressed they heard knocking on their door.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

They quickly headed downstairs and opened the door.

"Mama!" Tae Young shouted and jumped into Taeyeon's arms as she picked her up.

"Hey princess. Did you have fun with Auntie Jess and Yuri?"

"Yeah." Tae Young answered then saw Tiffany behind Taeyeon and reached for her, "Mommy." Tiffany smiled happily and took Tae Young in her arms.

Yuri and Jessica walked into the house and looked around.

"What happened here?" Jessica asked.

"Geez, how many rounds did you guys go at it last night? There's broken glass, vases and knocked over chairs and tables." Yuri said.

The couple looked at each other cheeks and ears burning red.

"Oh, let me tell you. Whoo. Boy oh boy did they go at it." Hyoyeon said appearing on the sofa.

"Really? Do tell." Yuri said rushing over to sit on the other sofa across from her.

Hyoyeon pointed at the sofa Yuri was sitting on, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Yuri looked from Hyoyeon to the sofa for a second before realizing what she meant. "Eww." Yuri quickly stood up and joined Hyoyeon on the other sofa.

"So...?" Yuri asked.

"They were everywhere and in places you would never have imagined. They were like rabbits in heat. It was soooooo hot I almost passed out. Well, it was either that or Sunny tranqing my ass again but who knows. Anyways, they were like REALLY going at it. And then again this morning in the…" Hyoyeon said but was stopped.

Jessica walked over and Yuri on the back of the head. "Yah. Stop being a pervert and help clean up."

"Okay. Enough. There's children around." Tiffany said her cheeks burning red.

Just then Tae Young spoke up pointing to Taeyeon's shoulder, "Mama got owwie."

They all looked at Taeyeon and saw that she had bite marks on her shoulder. Tiffany turned another shade of red as the others smirked knowingly.

…

Finally getting all the things back in order and cleaning up they sat around the living room with a sleeping Tae Young in Taeyeon's lap.

"Aw, too cute. Look at you two lovely couple. Mmm, you should thank me for my hard trouble making skills. It's hard to come by you know. I'm a rare breed." Hyoyeon said.

They all chuckled at her.

"You certainly are." Tiffany said.

"So I'm curious but how did we conceive Tae Young?" Taeyeon asked.

"Well, you want details or just cliff notes version?" Hyoyeon said wiggling her brows.

"Details." Yuri said earning her an elbow to the ribs from Jessica.

…

FLASHBACK

Tiffany and Taeyeon stumbled drunk into Taeyeon's suite laughing.

Taeyeon kicked the door shut as Tiffany walked over and collapsed onto the bed still laughing clutching her stomach.

Taeyeon made her way over and joined Tiffany collapsing onto the bed laying next to her.

The laughing died down and turned to face each other.

"You're so beautiful." Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany.

"You're not so bad yourself." Tiffany said and smiled at her.

After a minute of silence just staring at each other, Taeyeon leaned over and placed a light kiss on Tiffany's lips.

She pulled back and looked at Tiffany waiting for a reaction.

Tiffany opened her eyes and smiled.

Taeyeon leaned in for another kiss, this time Tiffany kissed her back and cupped Taeyeon's face pulling her closer moaning into her mouth.

The softness of the kiss, the tenderness, it was all too good and neither could get enough of it.

Taeyeon's arms circled Tiffany's waist pulling her body closer as Tiffany deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue inside Taeyeon's mouth and ran it along over Taeyeon's tongue.

Tongue swirling around and tasting each other.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon tighter to her feeling Taeyeon's body pressing against hers.

Taeyeon let out a low groan.

Taeyeon pulled away, slowly, and began trailing kisses down along Tiffany's jaw, over her chin to her neck down to her collar bone.

Wanting more, Taeyeon moved to straddle Tiffany.

Taeyeon kissed her way back up to Tiffany's neck finding the pulse point and sucking on it before giving it a gentle bite making Tiffany moan.

"Taeyeon-ah." Tiffany moaned feeling her wetness growing damp between her legs. She pushed Taeyeon to sit up as she sat up to get enough space to take off her dress. Taeyeon did the same and got rid of her clothes tossing them on the floor.

Taeyeon took the time to look down at Tiffany before leaning in and kissing her again. Her kiss was filled with desire.

Taeyeon repositioned herself so she was now between Tiffany's legs.

Tiffany ran her hands down Taeyeon's arms as they kissed wrapping her legs around Taeyeon's waist pulling her closer.

Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's breasts pressed up against her own and with the rise and fall of their chests against each other, it was making it even harder for them not to want more.

Tiffany's hands were holding onto Taeyeon's waist, her thumb stroking along the side of Taeyeon's breast, she began grinding against Taeyeon.

Taeyeon leaned her head back groaning with pleasure.

Taeyeon traveled down Tiffany's chest taking in a hard nipple into her mouth. Tiffany immediately arched her bed off of the bed.

Taeyeon gave it a lick and soft tug with her teeth earning her a moan from Tiffany before moving lower and dipping her tongue into Tiffany's belly button before giving it a gently kiss.

Their breathing got heavier with each passing second, each panting.

"You are so beautiful." Taeyeon said softly as she moved down towards Tiffany's wet aching center.

She leaned forward giving it a kiss before thrusting her tongue inside of her.

Tiffany moaned and grabbed handfuls of sheets.

Taeyeon began sucking harder and the feeling made Tiffany lose control she left the sheets and grabbed the head board.

Taeyeon let her hands stay on Tiffany's breasts, touching and massaging them as she continued her teasing.

"Taeyeon-ah, stop teasing me, I want you inside me." Tiffany said gasping.

Taeyeon ran her tongue once more over Tiffany's aching center. Taeyeon reached down and rubbed her own center lubing her fingers with her own wetness.

She moved up to kiss Tiffany.

They were so busy, they didn't realize a light blue aura circling Taeyeon making the dripping wetness between her legs glow light blue. Taeyeon reached down and rubbed her wet center covering her hand, with her glowing light blue juices, before rubbing them against Tiffany's hot aching center.

The glowing blue light aura circled over Tiffany's stomach for a second before disappearing into her stomach when Taeyeon slipped a finger inside of her. She was so hot and burning inside that Tiffany hissed as Taeyeon slipped another finger inside.

Taeyeon began moving her fingers slowly, in and out.

"Faster." Tiffany moaned bucking her hips.

As Taeyeon picked up the pace, Tiffany couldn't help but arch her back grinding against Taeyeon's fingers.

"Fuck I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Ohhhh!" Tiffany moaned as she felt herself close.

Taeyeon could feel Tiffany tightening around her fingers.

Tiffany ran both her hands through Taeyeon's hair and crashed their lips together.

Tiffany pulled back from the kiss and bit her lip as she released.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany's walls close around her fingers. Slowly she eased out of Tiffany, who hissed.

Taeyeon rubbed Tiffany's center. They were breathing heavily and before they could catch their breath Tiffany had rolled them over and was now on top.

"My turn." Tiffany said with her husky voice making Taeyeon shiver.

"Fuck, I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Don't worry. It'll be short and sweet." Tiffany said with a smirk and kissed her way down Taeyeon's body.

Tiffany spread Taeyeon's legs apart and placed gently kisses on her inner thighs making her way to Taeyeon's dripping hot center.

"Oh fuck!" Taeyeon moaned loudly.

Tiffany teased her by slowly flicking her tongue over the hot wet center.

Taeyeon arched her back as she grabbed Tiffany's hands that were holding her hips in place.

"Fuck, I'm going to..." Taeyeon hissed.

Tiffany smiled before taking Taeyeon's center into her mouth and sucking on it hard. Using her tongue, she flicked it over the sensitive skin.

Taeyeon started grinding her hip against Tiffany's mouth wanting more.

Tiffany plunged her tongue into Taeyeon making her groan with pleasure. Taeyeon's walls closed in on her tongue and pulled her deeper.

Tiffany wiggled her tongue inside speeding up her rhythm.

It wasn't long until Taeyeon felt herself hitting the edge. Her hands left Tiffany's hands and grabbed onto Tiffany's head pulling her deeper as her walls closed in as she released.

Taeyeon released her hold. Tiffany pulled out her tongue and gave Taeyeon's aching center one last lick making her shiver. Taeyeon pulled her up for a kiss.

Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany as Tiffany laid on top of her.

Tired, Tiffany rolled to the side facing Taeyeon. Taeyeon pulled her in close to a hug and whispered to her, "I think I love you."

Tiffany placed a gentle kiss on Taeyeon's lips replying, "I think I love you too."

And like that they drifted off to sleep unknowing what they had said to each other because they were drunk talking.

END FLASHBACK

"So, that's how the story goes. Dirty good right?" Hyoyeon finished.

"But they were so drunk, they couldn't have done all that." Jessica stated.

"True but when you've got cupid, anything is possible." Hyoyeon replied with a grin.

"Wow. I guess, we loved each other before we even knew it." Tiffany said smiling at Taeyeon.

"Mm, See, I told you I loved you the second I saw you." Taeyeon said.

"Aw, such a beautifully dysfunctional family. I'm so glad I could be a part of it." Hyoyeon commented. "Well, it's time for some more touble making. People are calling. I will visit again soon."

"So, what now?" Yuri asked.

"Are you two going to get hitch?" Jessica asked.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and frowned, "I don't know."

Tiffany gasped and backed away from Taeyeon but Taeyeon grabbed her arm and pulled her back and kissed her.

"I love you." Taeyeon said that Tiffany couldn't hide her smile.

"I wuv you too." Tae Young mumbled in her sleep.

They all looked at her and chuckled.

…

3 months later…

Tiffany and Jessica sat on the beach chatting and laughing as Jessica held her 3 month old baby boy.

"I love him so much. Isn't he just a cutie?" Jessica asked.

"He is. And I'm glad Cupid helped out this time when she was ACTUALLY needed."

They both looked over at Yuri and Taeyeon who was playing with Tae Young.

"Taeyeon's such a sweetheart. I can't get enough of her." Tiffany said.

"Yuri's such a dork. Sometimes I wonder how we got together." Jessica said.

"Well, things are finally going right this time. Any plans for what's next?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know. Just loving this little buddy, motherhood, I guess. What about you two newlyweds?" Jessica asked back.

Just then Taeyeon, Yuri and Tae Young joined them.

"What about us?" Taeyeon asked sitting next to Tiffany with Tae Young in her lap.

"I was just asking what's next for you two. Any plans?"

"How about a trip to Europe and champagne?" Hyoyeon said appearing next to them. "Long time no see my fellow humans."

"How are you?" Yuri asked. "Still causing trouble?"

"I'm perfect and yes of course I am, what else would I be doing? But thank you for asking. So what's the what? What's happening?"

"We were just discussing about what's next in our life. You know looking at our future and what to plan for." Yuri explained.

"Well, I can help with that." Hyoyeon offered.

"No. No more helping from you. You make things a little crazy" Taeyeon said.

"Oh don't be silly. What's the plan?" Hyoyeon pushed.

"Well, none for us so far." Jessica answered.

"As far as I know." Yuri only smiled.

Jessica eyed her suspiciously but Yuri only smiled back at her so she let it go...for now.

"What about my favorite family over here?" Hyoyeon asked.

"I don't know. I guess, we're all about surprises." Tiffany said shrugging.

"I like sahprises" Tae Young said beaming with excitment.

They all chuckled at Tae Young for a moment before Tiffany gaged.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked concerned patting Tiffany on the back.

"I don't know. I've been feeling nauseas for the past few days now. I mean the last time I felt like this I was preg…" Tiffany stopped and slowly looked over at Hyoyeon with a glare. "You didn't."

"You know on the bright side, I was thinking for names, how about TaeNy? Has a ring to it right?" Hyoyeon said as she got up laughing nervously.

"Oh, you are so dead." Tiffany said and stood up. "You are going to be one dead cupid."

"Well, look at the time, I should really get going." Hyoyeon said as she looked at her invisble watch on her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. Get your ass over here right now." Tiffany hissed as she pointed at Hyoyeon.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look? You've got that pregnant woman glow." Hyoyeon said.

"Glow? I'll show you glow." Tiffany said and lunged at Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon made a run for it with Tiffany on her tail. Taeyeon got up and ran after them laughing.

"Wat that mean?" Tae Young asked looking at Yuri and Jessica who were trying to stop themselves from laughing. They turned and looked at her.

"That means you're going to be a big sister." Jessica said.

Tae Young jumped up for joy. "YAY! I big seetar. YAY!"

Taeyeon finally caught Tiffany as Hyoyeon waved at her with a big smile and disappeared. Taeyeon pulled her into a back hug.

"Can you believe that? Argh. I officially hate cupid and her stupid games." Tiffany said.

Taeyeon could only chuckle as she turned her around and kissed her before they are engulfed by Tae Young who was happy jumping up and down shouting, "Seetar! Seetar! Seetar!" over and over again.

Tiffany looked down at the happy girl then back at Taeyeon with a small smile.

Taeyeon gave Tiffany a quick kiss before she reached down and picked Tae Young up and kissed her on the side of the head, "Yes princess, you're going to be a big sister. Now, tell mommy you love her."

"I wuv you mommy." Tae Young said and leaned over to hug and kiss Tiffany making her smile even bigger.

"Remind me when we see cupid again, I'm going to strangle her." Tiffany said with a smile and calmly.

"Wow, you're so good at saying the scarist things in the most cutest way." Taeyeon said and wrapped an arm around Tiffany's shoulder as she carried Tae Young while they headed back over to join Yuri and Jessica.

"I love you." Taeyeon whispered into Tiffany's ear before leaning over to giver her kiss on the side of the head.

"I love you too." Tiffany said and wrapped an arm around Taeyeon's waist.

"Ah, ah, testing, testing, mr. mr...okay so before, I, Hyoyeon or also known as the Genius Cupid here, before I leave I just want to remind you all, "Love is like playing a game. You never know who is the one or what obstacles you'll face. It's like a story with no start or ending only a continuation into the unknown. Love is many things that we can't predict or forget. Sometimes we don't even know where it comes from. It can be sad. It can be happy. It makes us cry. It makes us laugh. It hurts but it also heals. Sometimes you win. Sometimes you lose. But there's never enough of it so no matter what, know that it is better to have have loved at some point then never to know love at any point. So when you fall in love, remember it's all part of Cupids Game."

THE END


End file.
